<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mask You Wear by Empresstoyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409357">The Mask You Wear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empresstoyou/pseuds/Empresstoyou'>Empresstoyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mask You Wear [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Dark Reylo, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Star Wars References, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:16:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>87,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empresstoyou/pseuds/Empresstoyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I took the two things I love the most Reylo and Phantom of the Opera, here is their love child.</p>
<p>All these thoughts swarmed Rey’s head, she finally looked back into Ben’s dark fierce eyes that were silently pleading with her. Begging her. She took a deep steadying breath, slowly reaching her hand out and taking his in hers. “Yes.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa &amp; Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mask You Wear [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Overture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey looked at his outstretched hand, the fire raging inside her hotter than the throne room that was burning down around the pair. “Please.” He whispered like a sacred prayer, taking a small step towards her like a scared deer. “Ben, don’t.” The tears threatening to fall from her eyes made her voice crack and catch in her throat. He would never get used to hearing his name, his real name, fall from her small lips. “No listen to me, Rey. I can teach you, I can show you how to use the force. How to fully use all your potential, you’re so...so powerful. Let me help you. Be by my side.” His hand was still held out to her, an outstretched leather glove staring at her. Rey took a couple breaths weighing her options, her feelings aside for Ben she didn’t know if she could leave the Resistance and her friends behind. Maybe she could have both, a thought popped into her head causing her eyebrows to knit together. Maybe she could agree to be with him, truly be with him and still help the Resistance. Finn and Poe wouldn’t understand her decision, they wouldn’t be able to comprehend her feelings for the monster Kylo Ren. She hoped Leia Organa, the esteemed general of the Resistance fleet would be understanding about how Rey felt for her son. All these thoughts swarmed Rey’s head, she finally looked back into Ben’s dark fierce eyes that were silently pleading with her. Begging her. She took a deep steadying breath, slowly reaching her hand out and taking his in hers. “Yes.”<br/>
“Wait, did you say yes?” Ben Solo blinked several times, feeling like his mind was playing tricks on him. “Yes Ben, whatever this is, whatever happens next I want it to be with you.” Every word she spoke was true, unsure of her future or where they even went from here all she wanted was to be by his side, try to gain every hint of Ben Solo she could get. “I have some conditions first.” She spoke, the ghost of a smile leaving Ben’s face. “Name them.” He still was holding her hand, his gloved thumb grazing over the top of her hand. “You stop going after the Resistance.” Her heart was beating frantically, while he contemplated this. She knew it was a long shot but felt that she owed it to her friends. “You know I can’t do that, Rey.” Was his simple answer, she hadn’t expected anything more but her heart still sank, she gently let go of his hand. “Ben, please. All I’m asking is that you stop pursuing the Resistance just for now, let them regroup. For me?” She added the last part for good measure. “If I do that you’ll stay? You’ll let me teach you, you’ll rule by my side?” He moved closer to her closing the small space in between them. “Yes.” She answered breathlessly, staring up into his eyes with adoration. “Very well, I’ll call off the pursuit for now. Turn the First Orders attention elsewhere.” “So what do we do about him?” She nodded towards the body of Snoke a few feet away from them, his body cut in half. “Yes that is an issue, I’ll need to make the announcement. I suppose I will announce myself as supreme leader.” She listened to his low voice, watching his throat bob as he spoke. “Emperor Kylo Ren.” She murmured to herself testing out his new title, she was suddenly aware of her situation taking a deep breath through her nose. “Emperor Ren.” He copied her, nodding his head, his thick black hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. “I need to let the Resistance know I’m here that I’m staying, send them a message.” Rey paced the room, nervously trying to think of what she would say to her friends who would hopefully forgive her. “I will send it, let them know you’re safe and with me.” “What...why?” She started, already knowing the answer, he didn’t trust her yet. She conceded, understanding how she would feel if the roles were reversed. “Fine, let them know I’m safe. I don’t want them to try anything reckless or try to save me I don’t...need to be saved.” She twisted her hands reluctantly and offered a small smile in his direction. “Come.” He held out his hand once more towards her and for the first time without hesitation, she took it.</p><p>Two Knights of Ren led the scavenger to her room, she was sweaty and exhausted. They had shared concerned looks when her and Ben had emerged from the throne room, Ben filling them in on the situation. He had offered her some time to change and rest while he took care of some business. “Here, right through there.” A code was punched in and doors to a room were automatically opened. Rey timidly walked through the room, it was larger than she thought. A main sitting area with couches facing each other, a small dining room with a long table and finally a bedroom with a king sized bed neatly made and tucked. All black of course. She snorted and made a mental note to appeal to the interior designer of the First Order and snorted again recalling her time on Jakku and the abandoned ship she called home. This was much more impressive. She searched through each room, getting an uneasy feeling that these belongings were someone else’s. Out of suspicion she opened a closet, letting out a laugh when she saw his clothes hanging neatly in a row, a mass sea of black. She giggled unbecomingly imagining the great Kylo Ren picking out an outfit in the morning. They had brought her to his quarters instead of a separate room, odd. She finally found what she was looking for, the ‘fresher. With its massive shower and assortment of black towels of all shapes she happily stripped out of her clothing letting the stress of everything wash away. Leaving Ach-To, killing Snoke, fighting alongside Ben, joining him. It was all so much for one person and she felt overcome with emotions. On one hand her desire to be with Ben overwhelming her, she had appealed to him on the lift ride down to Snoke never guessing she would be the one to give in at the end. Poe, Finn, Leia they all must be worried sick, worried sick but safe she reminded herself. Hopefully fleeing somewhere to hide for a while so she could figure out a plan. As she let the water run down her tanned body she lost her train of thought when she heard footsteps in the room. Rinsing thoroughly and then wrapping a towel around herself she peeked out the door of the ‘fresher into the bedroom. A shirtless Ben was standing in the middle of the room, taking his boots off next. She gulped, frantically looking around the room for something to wear not feeling exactly keen on throwing her sweaty leggings and wrap back on. Before she could move again or think he was in the doorway, completely naked save for a pair of black briefs covering his...she swallowed at the outline of it. “I’m sorry, I’m just finishing up. I’m done.” She tugged the towel closer to her body and scooted past him awkwardly, her wet hair dripping onto her shoulders. “A message was sent to the resistance letting them know you’re okay. I told them you were safe and to not try anything...stupid.” He turned to face her, she modestly averted her eyes looking down and nodding. “Thank you, and did you call off the pursuit of the fleet?” “As best as I could. We are turning our attention to other First Order business for now. I convinced Hux it was a waste of time to go after a few ‘rebels’.” She seethed at the mention of General Hux’s name, the ginger had been a pain in her side more than Ben had. “What did he say about Snoke?” She asked turning her back at Ben so he could slip into the shower, she laughed at the situation she was in presently. “Didn’t have much to say, between a crushed windpipe it’s hard to argue. I will formally announce my leadership when I’m done here. Now go, get dressed.” He closed his eyes under the hot water, willing himself to not think about her naked body under the small black towel she was clutching. Doing as she was bid, Rey made her way back into the closet noticing while she was absent some clothes her size had been stocked there. Convenient. All dresses save for two pairs of sleeping shorts. “What the kriff?” She mumbled to herself, how was she supposed to train in a dress? She pulled down a long sleek high collared black dress, thumbing the satin material. This will have to do, she thought, dropping her towel. As she dried her hair Rey scoffed at the domesticity of it all. Here she was getting dressed and brushing her hair with the Emperor of the First Order a typical night for her. When she finished her hair braiding it out of her face she sat on the edge of the large bed, waiting for Ben to finish. He stalked out of the bathroom already dressed a long cape trailing behind him, he looked every inch a supreme leader. “Do you like your clothes?” He nervously asked, attaching his lightsaber to its hilt on his hip. “I do, just wish it came in a cheery yellow.” She mocked, standing up and moving across the room. He studied her intensely, he had never seen her in more than leggings and her signature wraps. The tight dress had shown her curves beautifully giving him little to imagine. “I’ll need some actual clothes though, stuff to train in.” She placed her hands on her hips looking back at him. “Of course, I can arrange that. Now, let’s go.”</p><p>All eyes were on the new Supreme Leader and the small girl dressed in black standing next to him. The Knights of Ren proudly looked on as their leader announced his new title, they were practically glowing. Hux on the other hand was fuming mad, lightly touching his throat where just hours ago the Emperor had crushed his windpipe with the force. Damn him, he thought. He betrays the First Order with the Rebel brat and announced himself their new ruler. No way. Hux eyed the scavenger next to Ren, she looked different in actual clothes she looked softer. She nervously twisted her hands in front of her never taking her eyes off the tall man speaking next to her. She watched in amusement as this mask wearing man spoke to the crowd, demanding respect. There were cracks in his mask that had been melted back together, she took note of asking him about it at a later date. It never ceased to amaze her that to everyone else he was Kylo Ren but to her and just her he was Ben Solo. “And this is Commander Rey, who you will show the same amount of respect to. If you even so much as think a negative thought about her, you can be assured I will know and you will be dealt with.” She blinked several times. Commander Rey? Threatening people for her? She was almost touched, he looked down at her through his mask wanting nothing more than to reach out and take her hand right in front of everyone. “Back to your stations.” He has dismissed everyone who hurriedly scrambled about the massive hanger trying to find something to do. “You, come with me.” He called Rey who was by his side in an instant much to Hux’s dismay. She walked fast to keep up with his long strides as his cape moved like water behind him. He led them to a room not far from his quarters and opened the door for her. The room was massive and surprisingly white, foam pads lined the floor and there was a stocked armory filled with an assortment of practice weapons, the long staff immediately catching her eye. “This is the training room, where I assume you’ll want to spend most of your time. Feel free to use it when I'm not with you and when I’ am free I will join you.” She nodded and placed her hands behind her back studying the scene around her. “Alright let's go.” Turning quickly she fell back into his pace which for her was a light jog. “Can you slow down please?” She called after him halfway down an abandoned hallway. He turned around fast, she was annoyed not being about to see his expression. “Long legs, not so long legs.” She pointed to his legs then her own. She could swear she heard a laugh through his mask, maybe it was just a cough. “Fine, follow me.” To her amusement he slowed down his pace considerably and led her to a room filled with books and a large oak desk. She looked around noticing the pops of color in the black decorations. “This will be your office, it’s close to mine and right next to the conference room where I hold most of my meetings. So you’ll always be close.” He added, looking through the room as if he had never seen it himself. “Can I add some color maybe, even a plant?” She giggled thumbing through the old books above the desk, amazed at the options she had. “It’s yours, do what you would like.” She smiled at him, leaning her back against the desk crossing her arms. “Your most generous Emperor Ren. Oh and commander Rey? I don’t know about that. I’m just Rey, you’ve said so yourself. I have no right to be a commander.” She shook her head with confusion, he moved across the room slowly taking off his mask in the process. “I should’ve never said that, because you’re not nothing, not to me. I see you for what you could be, Rey. I’ve made up my mind, you will be commander until I make you Empress.” He was inches away from her, placing his hands on the desk she was leaning on, a hand on each side of her body. She swallowed hard, trying not to let her nerves get the best of her. “Emp...Empress? As in?” She whispered her voice betraying her and giving out. “Yes Rey, as in my Empress.” He leaned in closer, whispering in her ear his hot breath on her making her hair stand. “Oh I hadn’t...thought that far.” She admitted turning her head away from him, the blush creeping across her face embarrassing. “I have Rey, and believe me we will be the greatest couple to ever rule. I have seen how great you will be, it makes me aroused just thinking about it.” He was still in her ear, face so close to hers if she just turned her lips she would find his. “Ben...” she started just as the doors to her office opened and caused them both to jump out of their skin like two teenagers. “Emperor Ren, you’re needed on the bridge.” A small Captain stood in the doorway hands behind his back reverently. “I’ll be there in a minute.” He called never turning around or taking his eyes off her, he instead rolled them like an annoyed school boy. The captain left them alone once again, she uncrossed her arms lightly reaching out to stroke her arm with her hand. “You’ll be here when I return?” He sounded scared like the minute he took his eyes off her she would run. “Of course, go be great.” She smiled warmly, eager to browse through her new collection of books. “I’ll probably be here, reading and exploring.” She added when he seemed content with her answer. “Once a scavenger.” He smirked and she couldn’t help the astonishment that masked her face, the mighty Kylo Ren cracking jokes. Replacing his mask efficiently, he stalked out of the room cape and all. Shit, Rey thought. There really was no turning back now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Why Have You Brought Me Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>" “I chose you Ben! I’am here with YOU. I took your hand because I know there is good in you and I want to be by your side to find it. Since the very first time we met I knew I would never want or need anyone else. Even if we weren’t together how I wanted, being enemies was better than nothing. I took your hand because I wanted to, because I wanted you.” She screamed, he stood up faster coming around the table with wild eyes. He grabbed her by the neck and pulled her lips to his with a crushing force. Stars, she thought. "</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some action for ya, with just a sprinkle...I said a SPRINKLE of smut. At this point so early on I was still deciding what route I wanted Ben/Kylo and Rey's characters to develop into. I like the domestic idea but not quite entirely. Here is the second chapter, hope you like it. Please leave a kudos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later on that day, nose deep in the book she was reading, Rey bit into an apple letting the juices run down her chin. Wiping her face with her sleeve she continued flipping through the pages detailing the history of the Sith hierarchy, unable to take her eyes away for a second. She hadn’t noticed the door to her office open or the footsteps coming up behind her, so when a gloved hand touched her shoulder she jumped out of her skin. “Ben.” She clutched her chest laughing, he had left his mask behind and was wearing plain clothes. He looked younger in his black sweater and pants, his boots tucked in. “Up for some training?” He grabbed her hand before she could protest, she quickly used the force to fold down the page she was reading to save her place in the book. “I need to change.” She pulled at the black dress scrunching her nose. He nodded leading them to his quarters instead of the training room, sitting on the couch as she shyly continued on to the closet. “I found some fascinating books there, did you know I love to read?” She called from inside the closet, pleasantly surprised to find some actual pants her size had been dropped off by a service droid. She slipped them on under her dress and went to unzip the garment when it got stuck. “Shit.” She cursed, wiggling around the small room like a madwoman. “Ben, help.” She called and he was there in an instant as if waiting for her to call him. “My zipper.” “Yes.” He breathed taking the hint as she turned around and pulled her hair out of the way. With long fingers he gently tugged the dress so the zipper would give way, he zipped it down a finger skimming the trail of flesh left exposed. Her skin felt instantly hot as his breath erratically blew in her hair. With one hand he pushed aside the material, letting his fingers sprawl out across her hip and midsection. She awkwardly turned around so he would remove it, as he took a step back. “Sorry.” He mumbled and left the closet, scratching the back of his head. “Thank you.” She called, shimming out of the silk and throwing on one of his plain black t-shirts. Since it appeared like an oversized dress on her, she gave it a few twists and tied it in the front. Throwing her hair back into her favorite three buns, she assessed her look in the mirror. Lots of black. “Are you ready?” She emerged from the closet, Ben gasped at the sight of her in his T-shirt, a sliver of her tan midsection showing. “Yes...let’s go.” He cleared his throat setting aside the datapad he was scrolling through while she was changing.<br/>They made their way together down the long halls, every set of eyes they passed looked down. “Need to cheer this place up some, maybe get some balloons.” She nudged his side with her elbow as he scoffed, shaking his head. “This is the First Order Rey, not the Resistance.” He retorted earning a scoff from her this time. “Okay, okay. I get it. So serious.” She continued following him down the hall, trying to commit to memory all of the winding hallways. When they entered the training room several knights of Ren were training their grunts and noises of combat filling the air. “The room.” Ben commanded with a booming voice, Rey glued her eyes to the floor. They all stopped and gathered their things hurriedly doing as they were bid. “You fought well against Snoke’s guards. I want to see that same fire in you every time we train.” “I only fought well because I was fighting with you instead of against.” She picked up a long staff giving it a few twirls in her hand testing it out. “Really?” He smiled, picked up his own staff and spun it absentmindedly on his hand. “Yes we fight so well together. It’s almost like a beautiful dance.” She commented right before he swung at her feet, knocking her onto her backside. “I don’t dance.” He smugly spun his staff around, cocky son of a bitch. “I said almost like a dance.” She used her staff to hit his hip when he was turned around, she was still sitting on the ground and let out a small laugh. He shook his head using a big hand to gently rub the spot she hit. Sensing his emotions and where he mind was at, tugging at her shirt to cover her skin some more. “You’re distracted, Supreme Leader.” Finally rising to her feet she spun slowly giving him the chance to take the offense, his staff met hers with a loud bang and they locked eyes over them. He relented allowing her to take a few steps back, a playful smirk across her face. “You’re going easy on me, actually fight.” She tossed her staff back and forth between her hands, raising an eyebrow at him. “I will never use my full might on you. I don’t want to hurt you, ever.” She studied his face, reaching out a hand to touch his. “You’ll never hurt me Ben, I know you won’t. Just please actually train with me, give me your all.” Egging him on was dangerous but she yearned to be challenged, to be pushed further than ever before. “Rey.” He warned, with sincere eyes. “You’re scared. You don’t want to be beaten by a scrawny scavenger?” Her voice betrayed her and wavered, he laughed loud. “Rey look at me.” He waved a hand over his tall lanky figure, his face twisting into a grimace. “I am Ben, I always am.” She circled around him, tracing her finger along his big arms. “This might help.” She ran a curious hand up his sweater, letting her palm rest against his pale sweaty skin underneath. “Rey.” He breathed through his nose, his eyes fluttering. She lifted his sweater over his head, throwing it across the room. “There.” The pleased smile on her face growing, she let her hand roam his bare chest, the pool of desire inside her overwhelming. “Pleased with yourself?” The air between them was sparked with electricity as her eyes freely scanned his broad shoulder and back muscles. The hum coming from the back of her throat answered his question. “Come here.” It was more of a demand than an invitation, he gently and slowly untied her shirt that was actually his. Her eyes widened as he slipped a hand up the baggy shirt, feeling her hot skin underneath his own. Determined as ever he lifted the shirt over her hair careful not to disturb her perfect hair. Standing clad in her leggings and chest wrap, Rey felt the sudden urge to cover herself, her flesh hot to the touch. “Now we’re even.” “Will you actually fight now?” She added shaking off her nerves by giving her staff a few overhead strike practice blows. “Wait.” He held out his hand in front of him for a moment until his Lightsaber flew in front of her face and landed fast in his palm. Out of pure instinct she held out her own hand above her head and Luke’s lightsaber came to greet her, the blue light illuminating her face. Gods this felt so good, the red light casting a shadow of his handsome face and the blue over hers. “Now we can fight.” He started the attack, immediately going on the offense. A stunned Rey danced backwards, blocking his swings quickly calling to memory his moves he had used so often when they had fought as enemies. They fought for what felt like hours, each swerving the others' advances barely. Finally, feeling out of breath Rey used the force to knock the red lightsaber from Ben. He stumbled backwards, falling but catching himself with his large hands. With his lightsaber in her left hand and Luke’s in her right she crossed them at his exposed neck, her chest rising and falling rapidly. The expression on his face was a mixture of shock and pride, he tried to breathe deep he was clearly out of shape. “I think I’ll go to dinner now.” She pressed the buttons to extinguish the lightsabers, holding a hand out to help him up. Taking her hand, she hoisted the great man to his feet with a loud grunt. “You did well today. We can only get better from here.” Reaching out to hold her hand they walked out of the training room together, she playfully tossed him his lightsaber she was holding still. Ben bent down to pick up their discarded shirts.</p>
<p>Once in his quarters Ben fell onto one of the long chaise sofas. She made her way to the ‘fresher, tossing both their shirts into the laundry. Two showers in a day, she was spoiled already. On the Resistance bases she was lucky if she could get in a shower twice in a week, she reveled in the fact that she could shower whenever she wanted. Making quick work of rinsing her hair and body, Rey stalked from the shower to the closet in her towel. Taking a peek around the corner she saw the figure of the tall man spread out on the couch. As she pulled on a pair of sleep shorts, she took the liberty of grabbing one of his T-shirts and pulling it over her dripping wet hair. “I’m starving.” She announced loudly, dragging her feet into the sitting room. Ben was sound asleep, soft snores emitting from him matching the rise and fall of his chest. “Ben...Ben.” She rested a hand on his shoulder, he was deep in a dream she could feel. As quiet as she could she gently laid a blanket over the giant, her stomach growling when she realized dinner had been delivered and it was sitting on the dining table. She could feel hunger intensely and decided to let him sleep, she would save him some food. Sitting down in a chair, Rey criss crossed her legs and dug into the food. Knowing the feeling of hunger all too well she never turned down food in front of her, scared of where her next meal would come from. Slicing pieces of meat and grabbing a handful of bread she piled her plate high. A few minutes passed of her shoveling food in her face, the day's events catching up to her body and almost knocking her unconscious. Thinking back to dinners with the Resistance, small rations that she would eat in her room most nights. There were sometimes Poe would join her for meals, sometimes Finn. She set her fork down suddenly remembering her friends, the Resistance, everything she left behind. Tears sprung to her eyes and a sob escaped her lips. Covering her mouth quickly, she let the sadness rake through her, she let her feelings for Ben cloud her true purpose and reason to fight. Having intel and information on the First Order would definitely help aid the Resistance, how would she get messages to them though? She let her heavy head rest in her hands propped up on the table and cried some more. It felt good to get it out, it had been a hellish past few days and this day alone was enough to push any sane person over the edge. Her appetite suddenly gone, she laid her head down on the table. “What’s wrong?” He was behind her, his large hand delicately pushing her wet hair out of her face. He crouched next to her, so his face was eye level with hers. “Did I do the right thing?” She lifted up her head to look at him, tears spilling down her red and flushed cheeks. “You’re unhappy with your choice.” There was a hurt emotion that showed on his face that broke her heart. “No, I’m fine. I just miss my friends.” She placed a small hand on his cheek that was still caked in sleep, stroking it with her thumb. “The traitor and Dameron? That man is as conceited as it comes and as for the other one, he certainly can’t fight worth a shit.” He scoffed as a joke and Rey stared at him with distaste, she didn’t like to hear about her friends like that. Letting her hand fall from his face, she returned to eating, he took notice of her shift in mood. “I’m sorry, I know they’re your friends. That was rude of me.” Getting to his feet he took his spot at the head of the table next to her, spooning some food for himself. “What am I doing here Ben? Staying cooped up in an office all day and then spending the rest of the time training? I need to know this is going to work, I’m worried for the future.” Her voice was small as she took a small bite of bread. Stopping mid scoop his eyes darted towards her, he shook his head frantically. “You want to leave? Fine!” He all but slammed his hand down on the table, making the dishes rattle. “That’s not what I said, Ben. And don’t yell at me.” Shooting a death glance his way, she wouldn’t tolerate abuse from him no matter what form. “Forgive me, I’m sorry. I just need to know what you’re thinking.” Returning his attention back to the food he started eating cautiously, never being scolded like that before in his life. “Rey, I...need you to know. I’ve never felt this strongly towards anyone before. I want to be your teacher, your partner, someone you confide in. Lean on me, let me guide you. All I ask is that you trust me, I...I gave up so much for you and for us.” He hung his head staring at his plate as if it would speak to him, giving him the knowledge he needed. “Okay, Ben. I understand, I need you to understand though how big of a change this is for me. I’ve uprooted my entire life, didn’t even get to formally say goodbye. I...” “Do you love him?” She almost got whiplash by his question, not even sure who “him” was. “Who, Poe? Finn? Don’t be ridiculous.” She was seething how could he even think that. “Either of them, do you love either one?” Now he was mad as well, she seemed to be dancing around the answer to what he thought was a straightforward question. She stood up fast from the table with such force her chair fell over. “I chose you Ben! I’am here with YOU. I took your hand because I know there is good in you and I want to be by your side to find it. Since the very first time we met I knew I would never want or need anyone else. Even if we weren’t together how I wanted, being enemies was better than nothing. I took your hand because I wanted to, because I wanted you.” She screamed, he stood up faster coming around the table with wild eyes. He grabbed her by the neck and pulled her lips to his with a crushing force. Stars, she thought. His pillow soft lips fought with her own, his hot mouth exploring every curve of hers. With a hand still holding her face her body relaxed into him, and she grabbed at his shirt hungrily. Waiting for her mouth to part, he slipped his tongue in twisting and exploring her mouth. She moaned into him, letting a hand twist into his locks and pulling. The need behind every suck, nip and moan evident, the mutual want cloaking their every movement. She was willing to go to the ends of the planets for this man who felt the same for her. Backing her against the wall using an outstretched hand as a guide, he pinned her there never letting his lips leave hers. Connected this way he could feel her every emotion, every thought that crossed her mind most importantly that panic that raced through him as she gave more of herself to the kiss. Apart from a drunken peck from Poe, Rey had never been kissed like this. “Don’t think about him.” Ben growled against her mouth, a hand possessively resting on her waist. “It’s you, Ben. It will always be you.” She gasped between kisses, her eyes lighting up when he moved down her face to her neck sucking and kissing at every piece of flesh exposed. “Ben...pause.” What the kriff she sputtered in her mind, why did she stop him. “No you’re right. If I let myself I could get lost in you for hours. We need rest.” Detangling himself from her, the Supreme Leader made his way to the ‘fresher without a second glance back. Flustered and frustrated Rey tried to will the blush spread across her face to go away. Trying to find something to occupy her she picked up Ben's datapad, various plans and memos coming to life in front of her. She carefully considered the ramifications for being caught snooping but hearing the shower click on she let her eyes wander. They were still looking for the Resistance but not as frantically as before. She prayed to whatever Gods would listen that they were safe. She flicked through the pages of information trying to commit it all to memory finding something that would help her friends. The shower clicked off and she flung the datapad back to its original spot, her heart beating frantically. She quickly got up from the chaise lounge and scurried over to the bed, flinging herself under the sheets. She watched silently as he made his way to the dresser in the closet, a towel wrapped around his pale body that was still glistening wet. Turning her face away from him, she pulled up the blankets to her chin with a slight shiver. The lights in the room dimmed as he made his way to the bed, Rey sat up frantically with wide alert eyes. “Surely you’re not sleeping here?” Her eyes darted to the chaise lounge and chairs where he had slept earlier. “This is my bed...” the black pajama pants hanging off his hips were tied at the front, he nonchalantly pulled back the comforter on his side. “I can sleep on the couch.” Rey started to get up when a hand grabbed hers pulling her down with him. “Don’t be ridiculous, just sleep Rey. I promise I’ll stay over here.” He smirked, settling into the mattress with a heavy sigh the stress of the day being released. “I...I guess, just stay on your side.” She finally laid down fully, as the lights completely dimmed. The bed was cool and comfortable, she relished in how normal and easy it felt to lay next to him. It was actual heaven, and she didn’t want to move. “So...comfy.” Her voice laced with sleep, her eyes started to close. “Goodnight Rey.” “Goodnight Ben.” There was silence in the air as they started to drift into sleep. “Ben.” He heard her barely whisper into the darkness. “Yes?” “Promise you won’t let anything happen to me?” He could hear the worry and innocence in her voice and she felt his shift to turn his body towards her. “No one will touch you ever. Not when I live and breathe, that I promise you.” And with his whispered promise she felt safe for the first time aboard the Supremacy, letting her eyes rest and reaching out a deft hand in the dark room finding him and interlocking their fingers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wandering Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"She recognized the door to their quarters and he practically threw her inside, closing the door behind him. He made quick and skilled work of removing his mask, and then his lips were on hers. Her insides leapt with joy at the sensation of his hot mouth against hers again, and she let him kiss her fully. Although confused by his sudden action, she snaked a hand around his neck as he backed her into a desk in the sitting area. Lifting her onto the table, he moved quickly to stand between her legs, both his hands on her face. The kiss was hungrier than the last one they shared the previous night and she saw in his mind the dizziness and excitement she caused in him. “You...cannot...go around...slapping my generals.” "</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To my friends who have left a Kudos, THANK YOU! I have so many ideas for this series and so many chapters I want to upload but I want to make sure they are perfect! Thank you for reading my stuff, I 'preciate it! We are almost to the SMUT I promise, it's called a slow burn ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the first morning light filled the room, Rey sleepily pawed at the giant hand that was wrapped around her waist and then felt the body that was hot against her back. Ben was directly behind her still snoring, his arm draped over her possessively like someone was coming to take her. “No, no please. Don’t take her.” He was having a nightmare, he pushed out the words still deep in sleep, his mind racing and panicked. “No!” He cried, she tightened her grip on his hand. “Shh, Ben I’m here. Shh.” She soothed him, stroking with her finger his arm still tightly holding her. Remembering the power of their connection from the kiss they shared the previous day, Rey turned under his arm and softly planted a kiss to his lips. Closing her eyes she was transported somewhere, watching a scene of some sort play out in front of her. They were in Snoke’s throne room and the creature was very much still alive, his guards holding a struggling Rey who was screaming for help. Real world Rey watched as Ben was being held back by guards, no matter how much he fought he couldn’t get to her and before she realized what was happening,dream Rey was taking a saber through her stomach falling to the ground in a lifeless heap of blood. “Ben!” Visiting Rey tried to rouse him from his dream, she could feel his eyes searching for her. “Ben, I’m alive. Just open your eyes. Please.” He was crying as he heard her sweet voice unsure of where it was coming from but doing as he was told and opening them. When he did, Rey left the kiss separating her lips from his and replacing the loss of contact with a gentle hand on his cheek. “It’s okay, I’m alive. I’m here.” She cooed the shaking man next to her, using her free hand to stroke his damp hair. “You could see the dream?” “Yes, when I touched you I saw everything. It’s okay. Look at me, I’m fine.” She waved at herself as if to prove a point, he just nodded in return. Taking her in his arms he held her tight to his chest, his nose nestled in her hair that smelt like Vanilla and Rey. His Rey. “I worry about something happening to you. It would kill me, I don’t think...don’t think I could go on.” He murmured into her hair, she closed her eyes reveling in the feel of being secure in his arms. “Is that why you keep me under your thumb? To protect me? You know I can handle myself right?” She drew circles with her finger on his side, nuzzling into his chest. “Oh believe me I know. I just don’t want to give anyone the chance. I would die for you, you know that right? Before I even knew you I knew you were going to be someone special to me. I would go to the ends of the worlds for you. Don’t ever doubt that.” His words soothed her, her heart felt full with love for this man. “On Jakku, I would count down the days until someone came back for me. I used to feel so alone and that no one cared about me. One night while I made a mark on the wall I got the feeling something big was about to happen, something life changing. A couple days later, I met you for the first time and stars, my whole world was flipped upside down. I knew I felt something for you when you offered to teach me the first time. I’ve never felt so wanted, you were the first person that I felt actually saw me.” Bearing her soul to him, his mind wandered to a small Rey alone on Jakku and his heart hurt for the girl. “You’ll never be alone again. I promise.” His grip on her tightened protectively. “You promise?” “Yes, always. Except for right now...Hux is waiting for me in the debriefing room. I can feel his annoying and irritating energy.” Rey couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her, she moved over so he could get up out of bed. “What’re you going to do today?” She watched as he climbed out, his pants hanging dangerously low she didn’t even notice her tongue dart out across her bottom lip. “Mmm not sure, I would love to read some more in my office. Maybe actually get some work done.” Sitting up in bed, he nearly felt his heart give out at the sight of her in shorts and his T-shirt. It slipped off her shoulder just enough, her hair tousled from sleep. He wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed and hold onto her all day, damn Hux for actually making him work. “Would you like to meet for lunch back here, maybe some training later on, if you’re up for it?” Calling over his shoulder as he made his way into the closet to change, she nodded unaware that he couldn’t hear her agree with him.<br/>Once in her office, Rey immediately started doing research on ways she could reach the Resistance without anyone finding out. She had to just let them know she was truly okay and that she missed them, she wouldn’t risk sending them intel on her first trial message. Flipping through books upon books, she jot down notes for avenues she wanted to explore later on. Hours ticked by as her eyes grew strained reading so much, she stretched making the muscles in her back pull in a good way. Wanting to stretch her legs, she decided to make her way back to their quarters for a quick nap. Somewhere along the hallways she took a wrong turn and became lost, letting out a defeated sigh. Trying to remember the way she committed to memory Rey turned into a figure bumping into them. “Oh excuse...you.” Rey narrowed her eyes at the general with red hair who was seething at the very sight of the rebel scavenger wandering freely about the ship. “Where is the Supreme Leader, he seems to have lost his little pet.” General Hux spat the last word with vicious hatred. “I'm no one's pet, sir. You will do well to remember that.” She circled him, mainly trying to move around his slender figure. “Such a shame Kylo Ren keeps you all to himself. Tell me do you only sleep with him, or do you whore yourself out to other high ranking members of the First Order?” He moved closer to her, she tried to back away faster. “If you even think about touching me, Kylo will have your head.” “You made him betray the supreme leader, you killed Snoke. You might have Kylo Ren fooled but make no mistake I have my eyes on you. And once I figure out what you’re up to I will expose you to everyone, but not after I’ve had a taste myself.” Before she knew it, her hand was flying across his face with a loud smack that echoed through the hallway. He looked stunned and burned with the desire to strike her back, raising his hand. She felt his presence before he spoke, seeing him walk up out of the corner of her eye. “General Hux. That would be unwise.” He was donning his full Supreme Leader look, mask and cape included. “Sir, she just struck me. The little rat needs to learn her place...I.” He was cut off by a simple step taken by Ben towards the small ginger who got the hint quickly. “Supreme Leader, Commander.” He bowed unceremoniously and took his leave, fuming the entire way back to the bridge. “I...” “Shut up.” The masked voice cut her off and soon there was a gloved hand wrapped around her bare arm leading her down three separate hallways. She practically ran to keep up with his pace, his cape flowing behind him with a sense of purpose. She recognized the door to their quarters and he practically threw her inside, closing the door behind him. He made quick and skilled work of removing his mask, and then his lips were on hers. Her insides leapt with joy at the sensation of his hot mouth against hers again, and she let him kiss her fully. Although confused by his sudden action, she snaked a hand around his neck as he backed her into a desk in the sitting area. Lifting her onto the table, he moved quickly to stand between her legs, both his hands on her face. The kiss was hungrier than the last one they shared the previous night and she saw in his mind the dizziness and excitement she caused in him. “You...cannot...go around...slapping my generals.” He said between hot kisses a smirk playing on his lips that she was so feverishly sucking on. “He...came onto...me.” She moaned into his mouth, feeling the instant he stopped kissing her back. “He did?” Ben stood back, breaking his hold on her. “Yes, called me a whore and accused me of seducing you.” She tried to undo the top buttons of his tunic but his mind was still elsewhere, mainly imagining the ways he could kill Armitage Hux. “And are you...trying to seduce me?” Taking both her small hands in one of his covered glove hands, he pinned them to her side, leaning in to decorate her neck with kisses. “That depends, is it working?” She all but moaned into the room, his sucked hard on her neck and then licked the spots. “Mm, yes it is commander.” He mumbled into the high collar of her dress, she felt a shiver course through her entire body. “Well then yes, supreme leader I’am.” She pulled his head up from her neck to kiss him more, craving the feeling of his tongue invading her mouth searching for her own tongue to move with. Like a beautiful dance, she thought to herself. He chuckled between them, wrapping her legs around his waist. Using them to pull him closer into her, she moved her kisses down his face and to his throat still trying to undo his shirt. “I can’t stay long Rey, I’ve got to get back. I just had to check on you, make sure you were safe. I felt your energy change in the force. Hux will be dealt with.” He sweetly brought her face to his and kissed both cheeks before kissing her lips. “No, stay. I’ve missed you all day.” She rested her forehead against his chest feeling his hands run through her hair. “Tonight I'm all yours. I'm at the moment trying to stop an invasion of a small planet not far from here. They believe that is where the last of the Resistance is hiding.” She tensed up under his hold on her, his words lingering in the air. “Where?” He gave her a nervous glance looking away before answering. “A planet called Crait. There’s an old abandoned rebel base there we think, however nothing is certain.” Yes, Rey thought. That’s exactly where they were, her and Leia had talked about it before. “I’m not sure they would’ve gotten to Crait, it was too far to make with the shape of the fleet. You said you would try to keep them from being found for a while?” She asked, absentmindedly running her fingers down his rib cage. “I’m trying Rey.” Looking up into his eyes, she passed on a silent plea. Bringing his face down to hers she kissed him sweetly, holding his bottom lip between hers. “I wish this would all be over. No Resistance no First Order. Just us, living somewhere galaxies away from here. No light and dark just people.” She rested her forehead on his and he nodded underneath her. “I want that as well. I want to make this galaxy a better place for us, for everyone.” She kissed him one more time, pouring all her love into the simple action. “I know.” His voice was low as he kissed her back, innocently validating her unspoken feelings. “I’m going to rest awhile and then I’ll meet you for training.” She hopped off the table, straightening her dress so it flowed back to the floor. “Dream of me?” “Always.” That was the truth, she always did. Walking across the room and grabbing his mask from where he set it, in an instant he became someone else. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. She watched as he fixed his gloves and gathered himself before opening the door, she sat on the corner of the bed eyeing him. “Alright, I’ll be back.” He walked back over to where she was and leaned down giving her a quick kiss on the lips, his eyes holding onto hers for a moment before sliding on the mask. She sunk into the bed when the doors closed, her eyelids felt so heavy. She willed herself to dream of him, already missing his face.</p>
<p>A few weeks had passed on the Supremacy, Ben and Rey fell into a domesticated routine together with each passing day. He would attend meetings and debriefings in the morning while she worked in her office. Their afternoons were dedicated to training, whether it was combat or force training. They tried to eat lunch together everyday, Ben telling Rey what the First Order was working on and Rey telling him everything she read about that morning. “I have to go away for a couple days.” He said during lunch one afternoon, Rey stopped mid bite and opened her mouth to protest immediately. “No, no arguing please. I’ll only be gone four or five days at most. Just some silly First Order business nothing to bat an eye at. You’ll stay here, take command while I’m gone.” “What!” She screeched drooping her knife and fork making them clatter onto the plate. “You are the first commander, you lead when the Supreme Leader is absent. Just some pesky meetings, your signature required on some documents. Hux will be with me, that I made damn sure of. So really you’ll be quite bored with nothing to do.” Taking a bite of his lunch Rey leaned back in her seat mentally exhausted. “What’re you going to be doing?” “There’s a planet not far from here, we are hoping to use some of their resources for First Order infrastructure. The plan is to go in peacefully and leave it the way we found it.” She was satisfied with his answer, resuming eating her lunch in silence. “When do you leave?” Her heart hoped his reply would be in a couple days, maybe even a week. “Right after this actually, and I’ll be back before you even know it.” Taking her hand across the table he gave it a gentle squeeze earning a smile from him. “I’m nervous, what makes you think anyone is going to listen to me?” “Because they’ve been warned, if they talk back or make a move to hurt you they will pay with their lives.” And there was the Supreme Leader she knew, that dark and possessive side there always. “I’ve been meaning to ask about your mask, I noticed the cracks, what happened?” “My temper is what happened, smashed it to pieces after a meeting with Snoke. I had them start to repair it so I could use it again. It helps with nerves.” He explained, and she laughed at his blatant honesty. When they finished eating she got up to walk him out to his ship, holding his hand all the way to the hanger. With her long sleeves and sheer black dress, Rey looked every bit the partner of a Supreme Leader of the First Order. She had a red headpiece that held her hair back from her face, the rest of it neatly braided down her back. Stormtroopers and Knights of Ren were lined up to salute them as they reached the bottom of the ship, she turned towards him still holding his hand. “You have to come back to me.” Her free hand grabbed onto his cape adjusting it on his shoulder, tears starting to form in her eyes. “Only a couple of days Rey. Only three sleeps and I’ll be back, I promise. You know how to reach me anyway.” He winked, and bent down and kissed her in front of everyone. “Hurry back please.” She leaned into the kiss, pouring her heart into him, her mind racing with worry. “Go be great.” He left a hand on her cheek and pressed one last kiss before turning to board the ship, placing his mask over his black thick hair. Immediately four Knights of Ren were guarding her, she walked away with her head high feeling nervously confident now that Ben was actually gone. She had no meetings for the rest of the day to attend but called a quick debriefing with all the remaining officers. They all gathered in the great room and Rey changed into a more official looking dress with a military style front that buttoned up. She donned a halo style headband, the entire ensemble black and red. The nervous chatter of First Order officials ceased when Rey entered the room. Knights of Ren close behind her, stopping at the door to keep an eye on things. “Good Evening. As I Am sure you are well aware, I will be taking over for Supreme Leader Ren for the next few days while he is gone. I will be here for every meeting, debriefing and will watch over the bridge as seen fit. While I do realize the strange position this has put you all in I assure you, this is even weirder for me. Just know that I ‘am loyal to Emperor Ren, and therefore have his best interests at heart. If you have any questions or concerns please address me personally. While I was not too long ago a member of the Resistance, I’am now a Commander and the Emperors partner. Now, if you need me I will be on the bridge please feel free to come and talk to me. Um...thank you.” She ended her speech, grabbing the datapad in front of her and exiting the room. “Very impressive ma’am.” One of her Knights assured her as they walked out of the room, she headed straight to the bridge content on spending the rest of her day seeing what Ben did all day with his.<br/>After a long day, Commander Rey made her way back to her quarters followed by her guards. “Goodnight and thank you.” She dismissed them, watching as one stayed behind to guard her door. “Drew the short stick?” She snorted to the tall man who was standing towards the door. “It’s an honor to protect you Commander. Emperor Ren entrusted this duty to us, we are your servants.” A low voice answered and Rey nodded, entering the room. After a quick shower and glance through the next day's meetings, an exhausted Rey climbed into the big bed as the lights in the room dimmed. As she laid there her mind racing, she connected with Ben through the force as he appeared on the bed next to her unable to sleep either. “How was today?” He asked, eyes closed but his mind active thinking of her and how she was holding up without him. “It was fine, I could do without the four horsemen of the apocalypse following me around all day. I do have my lightsaber, you know, I can handle myself.” “I trust those Knights with my life, therefore I trust them with you. It gives me peace of mind knowing they’re with you. Just let them do their job.” He sighed deep and decided not to argue, Rey just nodded silently. There was a peaceful couple of moments that passed between them before Rey reached for his hand at the same time he sought out hers. “Your job is very demanding.” Finally she spoke, sleep threatening to pull her from the connection as she yawned. “Yes, but you’re doing great so far. Only a couple more days.” “Hold me?” She replied and turned into his arms even though the bed to an outsider looking on was empty besides Rey. He wrapped his big frame around her, planting a soft kiss on top of her head. “Goodnight Ben.” “Dream of me, my Rey.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Think of Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Although her heart would belong with the Resistance while she lived and breathed, her loyalty would be to the First Order. As Empress Rey."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! First things first, thank you to everyone who has left Kudos on this work! I love seeing you guys like my work it makes my insides happy! Also shoutout to @MFA101 for helping me with the formatting of my work, I hope this makes the dialogue a little easier to read! Please leave a comment or Kudos if you like this, I plan on going maybe 20+ chapters and would love to know what you all think! Thanks everyone, enjoy this chapter! We finally have our SMUT! This was my first time actually writing a sex scene so I was nervous but I have so many more ideas I plan on writing. We've got some good old ANGST as well, and some domestic fluffy Reylo to cap it all off. Thank you guys, I love ya!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Moving about the ship freely was new for Rey, granted she was always accompanied by four shadows but exploring new parts of the Supremacy was thrilling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s inside here?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She had stopped outside a black door on the third morning, she touched it with a gloved hand curiosity coursing through her.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I’m afraid you don’t have clearance for this room, Commander.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> One of the Knights answered, stepping in front of Rey to keep her from entering. The force called out to Rey from the room, her face scrunched up annoyed that she couldn’t get to it. Continuing their walk towards the Bridge, Rey was slowly starting to fall into her role of Commander. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Commander Rey, good morning.I have some rather disturbing news to share with you. We seem to have lost connection with Emperor Ren and his Destroyer, we are making quick work to locate them. I will update as soon as we reach them again.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A beady eyed general spoke to Rey, however the immediate panic that set in masked his remarks.</span>
  <em>
    <span>”Find them, and find them now.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She ordered and with that Rey felt her heart sink and her stomach turn, she immediately excused herself to run back to her quarters, Knights of Ren running fast behind her. Falling to her knees in her room she let the tears fall, already starting to reach out in the force she needed to see if he was okay. Her heart was aching at the thought of him being hurt or missing, she could feel her body shaking with fear. Centering herself she closed her eyes, seeking Ben planets away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ben.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her hot tears were streaming down her face, an immediate feeling of pain and suffering coursed through her. He was in immense agony, not for himself but for someone or something else.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Ben.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She tried again and there was nothing, just the sinking feeling and the echo of silence. She had half the mind to board a ship herself and go find him; she had no clue what to do. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She heard him, through the force, his voice loud and clear as crystal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m coming!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Getting off up the ground she went quickly to change, pulling on a pair of long leggings and military style coat. She tugged on a pair of boots and ran towards the door, her Knights immediately stopping her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Move, I’m going to him. He needs help.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> They exchanged a look between them and didn’t move an inch as a frantic Rey almost screamed in frustration.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Move, he needs me!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey recognized the panic in her voice and took deep breaths to calm down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re going to the bridge.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She snarled, trudging down the hall with a sense purpose, her fists clenched at her sides. Once there she clasped her hands behind her back, taking her spot next to the other generals. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Find them, now.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She barked, frantically everyone around her started to work faster. She watched the holographs in front of her, praying for any sign from Ben. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Come back to me.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wielded through the force. She let her mind race with concern and worry, she didn’t want to be without him ever. She planned it out in her head, if Ben didn’t come back she would leave, go back to the resistance with her tail between her legs. He had to come back, he had to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t sleep that night, tossing and turning the entire time images of an abandoned Ben filling her mind. As the morning hours started to creep in she finally let her eyes close in sleep, her mind exhausted and shutting down to allow some rest. Hours passed on the Supremacy while the Commander slept in her room, her absence noted but not a concern to anyone. The Emperor of the First Order returned from his trip exhausted and weary, heading straight to the throne room needing some time to himself. His disheveled state and expression showing the turmoil he had endured, he slumped in the big chair folding his hands and letting his head fall. The peaceful meeting that was planned had turned into a bloodbath, involving citizens and innocent people. Hux had started firing when negotiations turned for the worst, Ben had tried to stop the chaos that ensued but was unsuccessful. He had boarded his ship when the blood started to spill and turned off communications to the Supremacy. He was filled with guilt and anger, his mind immediately thinking about Rey. Wondering what she was doing, hoping she wouldn’t be too worried. He felt her reaching out in the force, trying to find him as she considered boarding a ship to look for him. He didn’t want to be found, not in this state. In the throne room, Ben sighed deeply weighing what his next step would be.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Rey woke with a startle at the knock of the door, she sat up straight in bed breathing heavy. </span><em><span>“What is it?”</span></em> <em><span>“Commander Rey, the Emperor is back.”</span></em><span> Sprinting out of bed in a flash, she didn’t even bother to change from her sleep shorts and T-shirt. As quick as possible she threw on a pair of boots and left her hair down, it flowed like a river over her shoulders.</span><em><span> “Where is he?”</span></em><span> She yelled over her shoulder as she sprinted down the hallway. </span><em><span>“Throne room!”</span></em><span> A Knight of Ren called they all took in the sight of the Commander running like a madwoman in her sleepwear. Taking the turbolift down to him she burst through the doors, taking in the sight of the destroyed man in front of her. Silently she walked up to him, kneeling on one knee to the Supreme Leader. </span><em><span>“Rey?”</span></em><span> His voice was hoarse, and he had to blink several times he thought he was dreaming she was right in front of him, kneeling. </span><em><span>“Emperor Ren.” </span></em><span>Still kneeling, she fought back the urge to throw herself at him. </span><em><span>“Get up.”</span></em><span> He fought to keep from crying the sight of her kneeling in front of him enough to break him. He waved her forward and she did as she was told, stopping within an arm's length before him. He had to laugh at her state, sleeping shorts and his T-shirt. </span><em><span>“I thought you were gone, I...”</span></em><span> she turned her head as tears started to roll down her face. </span><em><span>“Rey, I'm okay just a rough couple of days. Didn’t help that I didn’t have you by my side.”</span></em><span> He grabbed her hand and pulled him onto his lap, she clung to his neck nuzzling into him, inhaling his scent. </span><em><span>“It was awful Rey, I...I had to cut off communications. I needed a clear head. They slaughtered the entire population.”</span></em><span> A gasp escaped her lips as a hand flew to her mouth. </span><em><span>“Ben did you...”</span></em> <em><span>“No, I couldn’t. I tried to stop them Rey, Hux was relentless and he wouldn’t listen to any of my orders. I’m...so sorry.”  </span></em><span>With his cheek leaning against her head she felt him shudder and tightened her grip on him. Trying to find the right words to comfort him all she could feel sympathy, he didn’t want this anymore she could sense it. </span><em><span>“We’re quite the pair, huh?”</span></em><span> She kissed his neck, and a smile tugged on his lips at her quirkinesses. </span><em><span>“I’ve canceled all my meetings for the rest of the day, I want to spend every second I have with you. Here.”</span></em><span> She leaned up to face him, giving him a quick kiss. </span><em><span>“Follow me.”</span></em><span> She slipped off his lap and led him back to their quarters ignoring the looks of everyone they passed as they lovingly walked hand in hand. Once behind closed doors, she pushed him against the wall finding his mouth immediately. </span><em><span>“Rey.”</span></em><span> He moaned into her, she started undoing his tunic and cape letting them both fall to the ground. Sliding his hand up her shirt, he grabbed the black material and flung it across the room. His eyes widened at her chest, her perfect and perky breast with small buds that were already hard under his gaze. Trying to advert the attention back to him she kissed him hard, her fingers making quick work undoing his trousers freeing his hard member aroused under her hand already. She dropped to her knees in front of him, pulling his pants to the ground as she went. </span><em><span>“What’re you...”</span></em><span> Before he could finish he was in her mouth, he sucked a deep breath in through his nose and hissed between his teeth. </span><em><span>“Fuck, Rey.” </span></em><span>She tried her best to mimic what she had heard about from the girls on the Resistance base, using her mouth to suck up and down and a hand to pump his shaft, careful to avoid using her teeth. He flinched at the movements and held her hair out of her face while she bobbed up and down. </span><em><span>“I don’t want...to cum in your mouth.”</span></em><span> He moaned loud into the dark room as Rey in all her glory hallowed her cheeks in taking more of his cock in her mouth. He was close she could feel it, not only through the arousal pulsing in her mouth but through the force. Before he could lose himself completely he brought her up to his face, kissing her neck and down to her chest. Rey gasped lightly as he took a nipple in his mouth and flicked his tongue, her back arching under his large hand. </span><em><span>“Yes.”</span></em><span> She moaned her head rolling onto her shoulders at the new sensation. Ben quickly made work of peeling her out of her sleep shorts, kissing her the entire way down. He grabbed her by her bottom and wrapped her legs around him, picking her up. His mouth was on hers, his tongue battling her own as they shared moans between them. Trying to hang on to his tall stature with her thighs she raked her nails nails down and up his back clinging on. Backing them up to the bed and throwing her down, she instinctively brought her legs up and spread them. Ben crawled between them with a hunger in his eyes, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lips. Eyes transfixed on her sex that was feeling hotter and hotter. </span><em><span>“Don’t stare Ben, I...” “Rey. You’re perfect, and you’re all mine.”</span></em><span> He kissed down her legs and slowly up her thigh, looking up at her under his eyelids instantly igniting a fire inside of her. Without warning, Ben slipped a long slender finger inside her causing her to gasp at the alien feeling.</span><em><span> “Kriff Ben!” </span></em><span>She vocalized, as his finger moved in and out of her slowly.</span><em><span> “So wet, and all for me.”</span></em><span> At the end he added his mouth and a second finger, taking her clit and sucking on it gently emitting a shocked laugh from Rey who was practically panting with want. He kept a steady rhythm using both tools, Rey grabbed a fistful of his hair trying to get her head right, literally.</span><em><span> “Oh my gods, please Ben.”</span></em><span> He moaned against her warmth between her legs at hearing her beg him. He continued licking at her until he felt her clench down around his fingers, and her body shaking violently then went stiff as her climax raked through her body. Rey could swear her eyes rolled all the way back in her head, and she felt like she was looking at herself from an outsiders view. And it was a beautiful scene. </span><em><span>“Where...where did you learn that Ben?”</span></em><span> He crawled up to her with a chuckle, she could feel how hard he was against her thigh.</span><em><span> “I was a teenage boy once, Rey. Now I need to know, do you really want to do this?”</span></em><span> He hummed in her ear, while a deft thumb casually brushed her hard nipple. </span><em><span>“I want this, I want you Ben. I...I love you.” </span></em><span>She held his head close to her ear, her declaration sending sparks through her. She loved him, this man who she thought she hated but just didn’t know. The man behind the mask was everything she needed in life, she would die and kill for him. He looked up at her, an unreadable expression on his face. </span><em><span>“I love you.”</span></em><span> She repeated pushing his hair from his face and kissing his soft pillow lips to seal her words. </span><em><span>“Rey, I...” “No, Ben you don’t have to say it back. I just needed you to know how I feel.” “No Rey, stop. I love you too.”</span></em><span> He smiled big, a dimple on his right cheek forming. She kissed him hard, a laugh emitting from her at the absurdity of it all.</span><em><span> “I’m going to make love to you now okay?”</span></em><span> He was in her ear again and she nodded without a second thought, she wanted him and needed all he could give her. She reached down between her legs to guide him into her, he gasped as he fit perfectly taking some time to readjust. </span><em><span>“Gods!” </span></em><span>She brought her hands down to rest on his lower back, feeling in every way as he thrusted in and out of her slowly. He kept a slow rhythm not wanting to hurt her, keeping his eyes glued to her face for any indication of discomfort. He moved down to plant kisses on her neck sucking hard but not enough to hurt her, as she arched her back to feel more of him. </span><em><span>“I love you Rey, stars!” </span></em><span>He moaned loudly, his own release building as he moved to look back at her face. She was crying, tears streaming down her face as her mouth hung open.</span><em><span> “Rey! Are you hurt, what’s wrong?”</span></em><span> He stopped thrusting and almost pulled out of her entirely. </span><em><span>“No don’t! Please Ben, I was so close. I’m just overwhelmed, in a perfectly wonderful way. Please make me yours, completely”</span></em><span> Sprawling her hand out on his back he felt such an immense love for this woman he didn’t know how to put it into words. He started moving again, trying to pick up the same pace as before. Struggling to control her emotions, Rey let out a moan as Ben used one hand to reach down to her clit, gently rubbing it while he moved inside her. Their releases came simultaneously, both clinging onto each other’s bodies as they called out their counterparts' names. </span><em><span>“Shit.”</span></em><span> Rey breathed as the Supreme Leader of the First Order collapsed on top of her. Moments passed as the pair caught their breath, and with a grunt Ben moved out of her and rolled onto his back. </span><em><span>“That was...so powerful. I could feel all of your emotions.” </span></em><span>Rey was speaking but Ben couldn’t hear over the singing in his ears. Picking up a sheet and wrapping it around them both, she snuggled close to him missing the skin to skin contact already. </span><em><span>“There was a moment while I was gone, where all I wanted was to be in your arms. I missed the way you calm me down, the faces you make, the way you say words. I realized I can’t sleep without you by my side, Rey I...I can’t live without you. I cannot think or eat, or form a sentence. I knew then that what I felt was deeper than a sense of admiration or even lust, I knew I loved you.” </span></em><span>The room was dark and Rey looked on not staring at anything in particular just listening to her lover speak. </span><em><span>“I’ve always known.”</span></em><span> She nudged him, and giggled, surprised at the laugh she earned from him. Turning to face her, he stroked her face lightly. She was sweaty but still heartbreakingly beautiful. </span><em><span>“Marry me.”</span></em><span> Before he could stop himself the words were falling out, and suddenly her world made sense. It was as if the pieces to her path fell into a straight pattern showing her the way. He was her future, always. There was never a moment of doubt inside her, and her answer would’ve been the same weeks ago as it was in that very moment.</span><em><span> “Yes Ben, yes I will marry you.”</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ben.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She drew circles on his bare chest, perfectly content with spending their entire day in bed.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Yes?” “I’ve just been thinking, I would really appreciate the opportunity to send a message to the Resistance. Just to let them know I’m okay, and that I miss them.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her heart was pounding frantically, she knew his answer would be no. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I...think I could allow that. We would need to review it first but I trust you enough.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> With a hand stroking her hair and another rested behind his head, Ben felt content with his life for once. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you, honestly.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She cooed, kissing his shoulder and rolling on top of him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The first time we kissed, you were thinking about a time Poe Dameron kissed you? Did you like him?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He sounded like a jealous teen and Rey loved it, it was nice having someone that cared for her so much. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I knew that was going to come up eventually. Poe is...well he’s Poe. The biggest flirt in the Resistance, that’s his official title. Although he was always very respectful to me, very charming. Well anyway, we both had had too much to drink one night after a major Resistance Victory and shared a super brief kiss. It was odd, I enjoyed it but there was no...feeling or emotion behind it. Maybe because a certain someone already had my heart.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Poking Ben's side she let out a small laugh and continued drawing circles on his skin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ve always had mine as well. And you always will, no matter what.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Listening to her words she felt how genuine they were, this man loved her and she hoped he would love her still after this was all over. Although her heart would belong with the Resistance while she lived and breathed, her loyalty would be to the First Order. As Empress Rey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We look ridiculous.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Standing together looking in the mirror, Ben pawed at his shoulder cape while Rey fidgeted with her own dress. The couple had been styled in matching outfits to announce their engagement, on top of Rey's head an elaborate headpiece with red and black, specs of gold intertwined with it. A strapless dress hugged her waist tight and billowed out in layers of black toole. A handful of people had come to help Rey get ready, she made a mental note to hire some ladies to help her in the future, if she was going to be Empress. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You look great, I look absurd. Ben, this isn’t me. What if I trip or say something stupid?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ben watched as she nervously fiddled with her hair, he found it endearing and adorable.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Rey, you will be fine. I will be right there, and if you trip I will be right there to catch you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Letting her encouraging words sink in, she nodded ready to face the crowd.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Help Me Say Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello loves! As always please feel free to leave a comment or Kudos if you like what ya read! I am working on more chapters every night! Thanks y'all, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The engagement announcement had been well received by all, save one certain red haired general. As it had turned out, during his absence Rey had done an impressive job at ruling over the First Order. High ranking officials had made a point to tell Ben so when they had moments alone with him, expressing their surprised fondness for the small commander. Ben was pleasantly satisfied when he learned how well Rey had carried herself while he was gone. Armitage Hux however, would need more convincing. He still believed the child to be naive and a facade, he wasn’t necessarily fond of Kylo Ren either but he would remain loyal to the First Order as long as Emperor Ren would. So when he heard the Supreme Leader and his mousy little counterpart announce their engagement he nearly choked, while everyone around him cheered. He watched on as the couple nodded at Generals and officers congratulating them, and he could’ve sworn the rebel brat gave him a smirk when they locked eyes. Hux was suspicious of just how deep she had her claws in the Supreme Leader, she already roamed around the ship unattended often. It was on a busy morning that he watched her on the bridge, smiling up at her Fiancé and much to Hux’s horror the tall man beside her smiled back. She was softening the mighty Kylo Ren, the young Jedi turned dark that Snoke had spent so much time on. He wondered often just why the son of Han Solo decided to murder Supreme Leader Snoke, if Ben wasn’t more careful Hux would be the enemy he would have to worry about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What should I say? ‘Sorry I left in such a hurry. I’m currently engaged to Kylo Ren, hope all is well. Hugs and kisses, Rey.’ I don’t think I exactly know how to put into words the events of the past few weeks.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey sat at her office desk, staring at the blank datapad in front of her, a concentrated Ben sat next to her signing off on official documents. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You should sign it ‘Empress Rey.’”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He mumbled never taking his eyes off his work before him. A laugh escaped Rey as she shifted in her chair, crossing her legs under her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry, Emperor. Am I boring you?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She reached behind her, resting a hand on his thigh which certainly caught his attention. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Not at all. Just trying to get this busy work out of the way. We have some meetings to attend later on this week, wedding preparations.” “We?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben laughed as Rey rolled her eyes, he knew how she loathed meetings especially meetings that she had to attend. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You better get used to meetings sweetheart, don’t take for granted all the free time you have right now.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Placing his hand over hers, he brought it to his lips kissing the back of her hand. Watching him carefully, Rey couldn’t help the intense love she felt for this man in the room with her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I'd love to get in some training today if you have some time.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> They hadn’t trained in a couple days and Rey was itching to throw her fiancé around some. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“For you, I can make time.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Placing a hand on her shoulder he leaned down to kiss her sweetly, she smiled at the innocent gesture. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I have to leave you now. I’ll meet up with you later on.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He kissed her once more before turning to leave, she missed him as soon as he was gone. She thought about the message she was trying to type out, she needed to be smart about what she said and tried to think of a way to do this. “Dear Leia. I hope this message finds you well. I'm doing okay, more than okay. Emperor Ren has taught me so much within the last few weeks, we are building a better future together. Please do not worry about me, and please stay safe. I don’t know how to put into words how much I miss everyone, but I am staying busy, there is much to do here. I love you all, Rey.” She underlined the words ‘stay’ and ‘there’, hopefully signaling to Leia and the Resistance that the best thing to do for now is to stay on Crait where they were safe. She sent the message off to be reviewed and watched the screen nervously waiting for the results. It came back with an approved message and was sent to the disclosed location through her own private channel. Leaning back in her chair, Rey fiddled with her new ring on her finger. It was a simple silver band with a black sapphire oval shaped rock, Ben had insisted she wear it all times. It was going to be difficult to navigate her new life, luckily and with the force to help her, she would never be alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leia Organa’s face scrunched up at the incoming message she had received from a coded channel, confused and anxious at what the message would say. Reading each word carefully, the experienced General jotted down the two words young Rey had underline. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Stay there.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She murmured under her breath, re-reading the message several times. Two things she was certain of, Rey had left Ach-To and was now aboard the Supremacy and she was working from inside the First Order. But together, as in with Ben? Leia allowed herself a small sliver of hope that Rey had been successful in turning her son back to the light.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Where is she?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A voice called from the doorway causing Leia to look up as if being caught. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Rey. She’s aboard the Supremacy.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Poe listened intently and nodded, already zipping up his flight suit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright, let’s go get her.” “No, wait just a minute hot shot. She doesn’t need a rescue mission, she’s working from the inside. Smart cunning girl. She wants us to stay here, and that is exactly what we are going to do. We’ve been safe for weeks here, and I am starting to believe we have her to thank for that. Tell no one, Poe. The last people that know the better.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The young pilot was silent, he wanted to help his friend but it sounded like she didn’t need it.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Fine, but at the first sign of trouble I will personally go and get her.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Leia nodded and waved him off, leaning against the holograph in front of her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Please be careful, Rey.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The following day a concentrated Rey sat closing her eyes and sitting cross legged on her bedroom floor, Rey called to Ben who was somewhere aboard the Supremacy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re starting without me.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She heard his voice clear as day and smiled, she couldn’t see his surroundings but saw him sitting down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re taking too long, and I had to start without you. You’re going to miss a good session if you don’t hurry, the more you make me wait the more clothes come off.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Without a second though Rey let her hair down out of her braids, and ran her fingers through it.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Kriff, Rey. I am on my way.” “I’ll be here.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She shrugged her jacked off, never letting her eyes leave his that could see her as if she was right in front of him. Watching as he got up, her eyes followed him as he walked away and she broke the bond. She was able to get in a few more minutes of meditation when the doors swished open breaking her concentration.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “That was quick.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Was all she managed to get out before he bent down and scooped her up, earning a screech from her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No! Put me down, don’t make me get my Fiance! You know he’s the Emperor right?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thrashed around in his arms, until she felt a smack on her bottom which made her giggle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, I quite liked that.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben scoffed at her remark, setting her down gently on the bed and crawling on top of her small frame. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Were you able to send your message yesterday?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He started kissing his way up her body starting at her navel and making his way up to her neck, Rey was already dizzy from his touch and searched for the words to form an answer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I did, it went through. I just let them know I am okay, more than okay.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Finally meeting her mouth with his, she melted into his sweet kiss. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Whispering into the crook of her neck, Ben meant every word. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you more.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Placing a hand on the side of his face, using her pinky she stroked his cheek gently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You can’t. That’s impossible.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Was all he muttered, softly kissing the same spot on her collarbone. A few beats of silence passed between the couple as they simply enjoyed the warmth of each other's bodies, two hearts pressed against each other. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Rey do you still think I’m a monster?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The conversation had taken a dreary turn fast, causing her to sit up halfway.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “What’re you talking about?” “That time in the forest, you called me a monster. Do you still see me that way?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She took a few seconds to think about his question, calmly running a hand through his thick hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I think...you’ve made some mistakes in the past, but we all have. I know there’s still light in you Ben.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Above her she could feel his body shift as he lifted off her, moving to sit on the side of the bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No Rey, you’re wrong. There is no light in me anymore, the last of it left when I killed my...Han Solo. I’ve done so much, taken so much and I don’t think I will ever be able to go back.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Resting his head in his hands propped up on his knees, Ben felt like collapsing in on himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s happened?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Behind him, Rey placed a hand on his shoulder gently kissing his back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve done something horrible. Something, I think you’ll hate me for.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Scurrying to the other side of the bed horrified, she immediately knew what he was referring to. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ben, no. Don’t say it if it will break my heart.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The tears already in her eyes caused her vision to blur. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I had no choice, Rey, I am still the Supreme Leader of the First Order. I have to play my part, I am still Kylo Ren. Emperor Ren.” “You’re a bloody arsehole is what you are.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She threw the nearest object at him which he deflected from hitting him with the force, she was up in a flash heading for the ‘fresher. Crumbling to the floor, Rey brought her knees to her chest and cried for her friends. She didn’t know exactly what he had done but she could guess it was along the lines of disclosing their location. She had told Leia to stay on Crait, she had thought they were safe there for a least a couple weeks. She single handedly helped kill the last of the Resistance, the thought made her stomach turn. After a few minutes she emerged into the bedroom, eyes puffy and chest still rising and falling dramatically.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “What did you tell them?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A surprised Ben looked up from a chaise chair, his eyes puffy as well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We invaded Crait, I sent a squadron in.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey covered her mouth to stop the soft sob that escaped, his eyes darted to her in a flash, they were filled with remorse.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I...don’t, I don’t want to be here right now.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She picked up her shirt from the floor throwing it over her head, making a straight exit for the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“There was nothing on Crait. We didn’t find anything.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He spoke as she was all but gone, hearing his admission she spun around on her heel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What?” “The old rebel base was empty, save for a few Vulptex.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Although he was talking Rey couldn’t hear anything, she was so relieved her heart could explode. They were safe. They had gotten out in time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We have to be careful Rey. If anyone here suspects that you are still with the Resistance they will expect me to do something about it and I couldn’t live if I had to. If you love me like you say you do please, please be more careful. I saw into Hux’s mind, he somehow suspected they were on Crait. I just...need you to be careful with your life. Please.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She nodded at him and continued out the door, still needing some time alone to think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Earlier that day,General Armitage Hux had called an emergency meeting. Ben was annoyingly pulled away from his fiance and trudged down the halls with disgust.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “What is it?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He strutted into the debriefing room as First Order officials stood as his presence, he didn’t bother to sit instead he stood leaning over the long table, hiding his annoyance behind his mask. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We have been idle long enough, Supreme Leader. We must find the last of the Resistance and be done with it.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ben’s heart skipped a beat, his immediate thought going to Rey and the promise he made to her.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I will find out where they are, she knows. And I believe she trusts me enough to tell me, I will send the orders as soon as I have a location.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Crait, he thought, he knew exactly where his mother and the rest of the Resistance were. Not only had they had a suspicion, but Rey had mumbled it in her sleep a few nights ago. Ben immediately left the room, his long cape trailing behind him. It wasn’t that he wanted the Resistance to win, he simply did not want to lose his fiance, the woman he loved. Warning them early would at least give them the chance to escape, give them time to find somewhere else to go. He felt the shift in his balance as he wrote a message out to General Organa, not bothering to sign his name to it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Leave, they are coming.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sending it off without a second thought and without any interference, Ben waited a standard three hours before deploying the squadron.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t know, Rey could never find out it was him. Ben knew if anyone in the First Order even thought Rey was still working with the Resistance they would take her away or worse. No, he needed to be more careful and so did she. He would play the part of the spiteful and hateful Kylo Ren and she would need to be his equally dark Empress. This was going to be harder than he thought, as he felt the light in her already creeping its way into him, Ben Solo was clawing to get out. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Say You Love Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>" "You’re not done until I say you’re done.” He spun on his heel, trying an attack from the side. She blocked it with a swiftness and pushed him back onto the mat. “You don’t boss me around.” "</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Silently and with her arms folded close to her body, Rey made her way down several hallways aboard the Supremacy. Absentmindedly twisting the ring around her finger, she thought of the events of the night and the admissions from Ben. Confusing as always, his mind was a mystery even to him. He gave up the location but they didn’t find anything. Either someone aboard the Supremacy warned them or they left on their own. Rey wanted to smack her head, frustrated that she was the one who told them to stay. Leaning up against a wall, she let herself fall to the floor bringing her knees up to her chest. He was still Kylo Ren to everyone else, he was still the Emperor. She got Ben while the rest of the galaxy got the Supreme Leader, and that would be her life forever. She would have to trade all the horrible things the First Order would do just for  the precious moments alone she had with him.There had to be a way to stop it though now that she was on the inside, she could prevent things from happening.First, she needed to find a permanent place for the Resistance where they would be safe and out of harm's way, somewhere the First Order wouldn’t look. Letting her thoughts run wild, she thought about the man she’d left in her room, destroyed and tired; he had given her the most heart wrenching look when she ultimately walked out. If only she could make the Resistance and the First Order see eye to eye, there could be a happy medium a place to meet in the middle. Although it hadn’t been her fight long, she was already weary of the back and forth and all the lives lost. Being Empress of the First Order could give her the chance to do that, broker peace from the inside. As Ben said she would have to be more careful, as would he.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside the dark room, Ben Solo laid in the King sized bed staring up at the ceiling. Their first fight as a couple, kriff. He thought, rolling onto his side with a grunt. His mind raced with thoughts, the most important one being how he would keep Rey safe and still manage to be Supreme Leader. For so long he had been used to being on his own, his own master free to be ruthless and dark. Now that she was in his life however, the light called to him more frequently and against his better judgement he little by little started to let it in. He would always be Kylo Ren, Emperor of the First Order. But for her he had to be Ben Solo, his father's heart with his Grandfather's shadow to live in or fill, he wasn’t sure yet. Quietly tiptoeing into their room, Rey quickly undressed down to a chest band and her shorts and gently peeled back the comforter, careful not to wake up the snoozing man beside her.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Rey?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kriff she thought as she ran fingers through her hair, pulling it back out of her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ben.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>As gently as she could she laid down next to him, pulling the blankets up to her chin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He spoke into the dark his voice still in a sleep like trance, his bare chest rising and falling as he spoke. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I know.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a sharp knock on her office door the following day, Rey set down her book in front of her, frustrated by the interruption. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Come in.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She called, standing up to fix her dress. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Commander Rey, my name is Almita and this is my assistant. We are here to help with wedding preparations for you and the Emperor. There are several things we need to go over if we want to make this wedding perfect. Do you have time right now?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey looked at the stack of books on her desk and the papers she needed to review and sign. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh well, I guess. Will the Emperor be joining us?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Motioning for them to lead her to the meeting room, she followed the train of her dress gliding behind her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No ma’am, but the Emperor did say to leave all final decisions to you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>They entered a large room with a large black table in the center, different folders and datapads scattered throughout the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Wow, okay where do we start?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A thousand guests? You’re kidding?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey threw her hands up in the air, Almita looked on sheepishly as her bride paced the large room, apparently she thought this was going to be a small affair.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Commander, this is a First Order wedding. You are becoming Empress to Kylo Ren, there is even a military parade the next day before your coronation.” “Kriff.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey rubbed her temples, considering the option of eloping like she heard Ben’s Grandparents had done. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay fine, take care of the guest list and the seating arrangements. I will review the menu when it is ready, and the flowers. My dress fitting is in two weeks, I will need reminding about that. I assume you have everything else handled, Almita?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Composing herself, she started heading for the door when it opened before her, a mask less Ben standing before her. The dark circles under his eyes calling out to her, she felt instantly guilty.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I came to check in, is everything okay?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He reached out to her, grabbing her hand from her side, she hesitantly gave it to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“A thousand people Ben? A military parade?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> With tired eyes he looked down at her fondly, wondering whether or not she was still angry with him as she had been last night. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What did I say about images?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stroking her wrist with his gloved thumb, she simply nodded refusing to look up at him, he missed her eyes. Moving in closer he bent down to be right next to her ear causing her to shiver. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I know it seems a bit much, but soon it will just be us and the rest won’t matter.“ “That’s all I want Ben to get away from it all.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She tried to keep her voice neutral although a part of her wanted to give him the silent treatment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Whatever my Fiance wants, Almita. I will be at the wedding either way.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Announcing without ever taking his eyes off her, Ben grinned down adoringly at the small scavenger in front of him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Training and dinner later on today, if you’re not still mad at me?” “Um...I’ll be there.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Engaged?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> General Leia Organa had to sit down as she read the message displayed in front of her, her mind going down a thousand different avenues. What was left of the Resistance had finally finished relocating after a confusing message had arrived telling them to leave, Leia had assumed it was Rey watching out for them. But engaged, to Ben? </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Engaged? To Kylo Ren, oh no she needs saving. He is forcing her into this General, we have to do something. Permission to form a rescue mission to go and get her?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Poe Dameron was on his feet in a flash halfway out the door.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “No hotshot, wait! We have to trust her, she has confirmed to us that she is okay and is doing everything for a reason. And I know my son, he won’t hurt her.” “Yeah no, he’s just tried to kill her on several occasions. And let’s not forget the thousands he’s killed just to get to her. Come on, Leia. She needs help.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Poe shook with fury, his own experience with the Supreme Leader calling back into his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Mind yourself, Dameron. I know what he’s done. Maybe she’s trying to change him, did Vader not turn to the light in the end?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Leia thought of her father and his legacy, praying to the Gods her son would follow sooner rather than later. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And what about Han?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her head snapped up at Poe’s comment, hurt and pain filled her aged eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re dismissed, Poe. Go get some rest.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> With a wave of his hand he was gone, leaving an exhausted General behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More than elated to get out of her dress, Rey eagerly changed into a pair of leggings and black tunic that wrapped around her small frame. Attaching her lightsaber to its hilt and making her way down to the training room, she reached out to him. He was occupied with something important, she could feel the stress he was under. Deciding to start without him, she talked one of the Knights of Ren into training with her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t go easy on me, Pryia.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey took a defensive stance as the tall woman looked hesitant, her dark braid hanging down back and sweaty from training already. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Commander.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Priya started and an impatient Rey lunged forward, causing Priya to be on the defense this time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I need to train, and as the Emperor seems to be busy, you’re the next best thing.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The sparred a few times, sabers clashing a frustrated grunt came from the future Empress as she tried to dodge half hearted advances. They went around in circles, Rey keeping the force reigned in as to keep a level head. She blocked all of Priya’s attacks, finding herself actually having fun. She let herself laugh, causing the tall Priya to let out a chuckle as well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re good, Priya!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> They went back and forth, both quickly becoming out of breath. Finally their sabers clashed loudly as Rey grinned over the blue and Priya over the red, each trying to get the other to yield. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What the hell is going on?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A deep upset voice called from the entrance of the great room, causing both women to extinguish their weapons. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Sir we were…” “You were busy Ben, I…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Before Rey could finish defending Priya, Ben had cut her off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Out, now. Out!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Uh oh, Rey thought to herself, the Supreme Leader was in a mood. Without a look back, Priya was gone locking up her saber as she left. A scolded Rey turned around to collect her things, when she heard a saber being ignited behind her, the red glow casting a shadow next to her. He was behind her, saber held above his head as she quickly ignited her own and stopped his attack. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You missed your chance, I’m done training today.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She all but spat, not necessarily angry but annoyed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re not done until I say you’re done.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He spun on his heel, trying an attack from the side. She blocked it with a swiftness and pushed him back onto the mat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t boss me around.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Standing in the middle of the room, she watched as he circled her his saber hissing as he moved.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I know you’re still upset with me, I can sense it in the force. You’re so bad at hiding your feelings Rey.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He pounced, she saw his movement before he even carried it out and moved out of the way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, I am still mad. Wouldn’t you be?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She swung at him, barely missing the top of his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Then give it to me baby, show me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His words ignited something deep within her as she felt herself dip into the darkness that had always been there, she let feelings of hate and disdain flow through her. Channeling that energy, on his next attack she called to the force using it to send him flying a few feet away from her. Twirling the saber in her hand she confidently walked over to him, on his bottom he craned his neck to look up at her. Her chest rising and falling, this new feeling inside her coursing through her veins, she dropped the extinguished lightsaber to her side. Looking down at him with hooded eyes, Ben gently reached a gloved hand up to her, his hand moving from her shin up to her thigh. She breathed out as he moved to his knees in front of her, both of his leather covered hands now resting on her hips. She watched him intently, her heart rate dangerously high as he carefully slid his hands around the waistband of her leggings, sliding the pants down to her ankles leaving her exposed in lacy black underwear. He finally looked up at her, his own breath rugged and uneven, setting a fire in the pit of her belly. Hooking his fingers around the outside of the bottoms, he pulled them down as well, replacing the loss of contact with a gloved hand creeping up her thigh. Her lips parted in an “O” as he slowly slid a rough gloved finger inside her, the image of him on his knees pleasuring her enough to make her fall to pieces. Her eyes closed momentarily, taking in the experience, memorizing the sensation to help her when she was alone. He moved his long finger in and out, his other large hand holding her steady on her back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Open your eyes, now.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He commanded, obeying and looking down into his eyes she hadn’t even noticed her own hand twisted in his hair holding him to her. Taking his finger out of her and placing it in his mouth, she gasped at the crude action. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Taste like Rey.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He hummed, licking the finger all but clean. When he was done he moved back into her, his mouth replacing his finger this time. A surprised moan escaped her as she clutched his broad shoulders, relishing in the feeling of his tongue inside her and on her. Long strokes of his tongue brushed against her sensitive clit, she wiggled against him until he grabbed a leg and hoisted it over his shoulder having her stand on one leg. The finger was back, thank the gods. Using it to fill her while his mouth paid attention to her bud of nerves, she could feel the waves of her climax threatening to come crashing down around her. He stilled when she let out a cry into the void. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Say you love me Rey.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She could feel the vibrations of his words as he said them while his tongue still made its teasing licks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I...love...you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She gasped between words as his pace quickened, her leg shaking underneath her threatening to give out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Say it again.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He grunted, his own arousal straining against his black trousers causing him to writhe with anticipation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you Ben Solo.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was her own admission and his skilled fingers that sent her over the edge, causing her to cry out loudly all but collapsing onto him as her body shook violently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He hoisted himself up and scooped her into his arms since her own limbs gave up on her.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Ben, wait. I’m naked.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her dream like haze was snapped into reality as he carried her out of the training room. He grabbed his cape from behind him and wrapped it around her bottom. Embarrassed to the Gods, Rey leaned into him to hide her face, an adolescent laugh escaping her. Once in their room, Ben practically threw her on the bed without warning causing her to yelp. Finally freeing her of her leggings and underwear, he pulled the black shirt over her head and tugged her hair free from the clasp it was held up in. She brought his face to hers, touching her lips to his soft mouth, almost crying at the familiar sensation she loved so much. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ben.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She moaned into him, her fingers eagerly searching to discard him of his clothes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So many layers.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> An aggravated moan came from the small naked girl in front of him, causing him to look on in amusement. When she finally had him how she wanted him, he crawled up on top of her, pushing her down into the bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Come find me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She whispered into the dark as she helped him pull down his briefs, she immediately felt his hard cock press against her thigh. Panting with want and anticipation, she moved him between her legs, he lifted her up placing a pillow under her ass. Entering her from this new angle felt like pure ecstasy, he all but came just from the feeling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Stars!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She grabbed a hold of the sheets, squeezing them so tightly her knuckles became white the material giving way so she could feel her own nails digging into her palms. It had only been a couple of days since he was last inside her, but he swore it felt like the very first time. Already wet with arousal, Ben squeezed his eyes shut relishing in the feeling of how tight she was around him. This is how he wanted to die when his time came, he wanted to be thrusting in and out of the woman he loved. Letting go of the bedding, her hands stroked up and down his back urging him on. Her moans and cries filling the room, the sound of skin on skin masked by their loud grunts of pleasure. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell me you love me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She used his words from earlier, a breathlessness gasp in her sentence.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I love you Rey, you are mine. Don’t ever forget that. Mine!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thrust deep, causing her to cry out in pain but the good kind. The type of pain that was followed by immediate pleasure. They spent the next few seconds exploring each other's necks and shoulders with their mouths, until finally Rey felt herself let go and her pelvic muscles begin to tighten with her orgasm. She lifted her hips up to meet his, tightening around him urging him to let go. His climax came first, pulsating inside her as her own orgasm carried on following his. Riding the high together, she clutched at his head holding his mouth close to her own, kissing him deeply with all the passion she could summon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We should argue more often.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is it like this for everyone? This...beautiful.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey wiped a strand of sweaty hair from her forehead, covering her naked body with a cool bed sheet, her chest still rising and falling dramatically. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t think so, everything with us is more intense in case you haven’t noticed.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She could tell he was cracking a smile in the dark, her hand reached out to find him, letting it rest on his lower abdomen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Please don’t ever make a decision without telling me first, Ben. Even if you know I will hate it or argue with you, just please always tell me what is happening. I will need to be involved if I am going to be a good Empress.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She leaned up on her elbow to look at him, his own forehead covered with sweat from their passion.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I promise, from here on out. Forgive me?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He turned to look at her, his dark eyes looking into hers. She would always forgive him, no matter what. There was nothing he could do that would prevent her from doing so, she couldn’t even stay mad at him for long. Those big ears and serious face accessorized with a large nose and freckled face, she wanted to become an artist just so she could paint or sculpt his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I always will.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Weeeeeee! Some SMUT for you guys! Thank you for the kind words and Kudos you have left on this. I promise to keep updating, my goal is to have over 20+ chapters for this series so please keep reading if you like it! Here is some Reylo for you to enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Twisted Every Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Once inside the small room, Rey gasped at the figure standing before her in handcuffs bloody and sweaty. “Poe?” "</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, friends! Sorry there has been some time between chapters, life is a little hectic right now! This chapter is a little longer to make up for it, I had so much fun writing! Please feel free to leave a kudos or comment if you like what you read, it brings a smile to my face! Enjoy some smut, fluff, angst, and sassy Poe Dameron!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ben Solo watched with amusement as the small woman standing next to him closed her eyes in serenity, letting the steaming water fall over her body. Tiny fingers massaged soap into her scalp, she let out a hum as she rinsed it out efficiently. He eyed the way she smiled to herself as the water ran over her perfect tan, naked body.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Stop staring.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She hummed, turning around to face him, placing a hand on his abdomen stretching her fingers on the surface of his pale skin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t help it. You’re perfect.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Snapping out of his trance, he began washing his own hair, his thick locks soaking up the soap. Once done he moved to wash himself, until a hand was placed over his forcing him to look down into her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Let me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey nervously took the sponge and soap from him, stretching up on her toes to reach his shoulders, she carefully ran her hands over each one. A small smirk crossed her face when she forced his large arms up in the air, washing his underarms and rib cage. Planting a row of kisses from his shoulder blade down to his chest she continued washing his back and midsection. Looking up through her lashes, a transfixed Ben held his bottom lip between his teeth looking up at the ceiling. Dropping the sponge and using her bare hands, she found what she was feeling for, wrapping a hand delicately around his firm member, eliciting a gasp from him. Using one hand to pump back and forth, Rey reached up with the other hand to stroke his face tenderly over the scar she gave him. The faintest of smiles crossed his lips as he let out a shaky breath, encouraging her to go faster. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Kriff, Rey.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He moaned leaning his back against the shower wall for support, his head rolling side to side on his broad shoulders. After a few seconds she felt him tense up in her hand and around her in the force, his release shooting into her hands and over her midsection. Sagging against the same wall, Ben took a few beats to catch his breath as his chest rose and fell dramatically. In a flash he was pushing her back against the wall, dropping to his knees in front of her wrapping a toned leg over his shoulder as his mouth found her sensitive bundle of nerves causing her to let out a cry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The only person in the galaxy I will ever kneel for again, Empress.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He moaned into her as two fingers found their way inside, causing her back to arch off the wall. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ben!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her hands found their favorite place, twisting into his long black wet hair. His tongue teased her with long strokes up and down the length of her before it circled her swollen clit, the inferno inside of her burning for this man. He continued a rhythm of sucking and sliding his fingers in and out, keeping his eyes on the brunette beauty in front of him grabbing onto his shoulders for support. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Come, now.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He grunted when he felt her muscles contract around his fingers, her eyes screwed shut in complete pleasure.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I...love...you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She moaned at the final stroke of his tongue that sent her over the edge, causing her to lose balance and fall to the ground with her fiance. A tangled mess of naked limbs and scattered breath, Rey began to laugh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I would’ve taken your hand a lot sooner if I had known all of the hot sex would’ve followed.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She kissed his neck as he held her in his lap, the water lukewarm now running over them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t mean that scavenger.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He stroked her hair and let a finger trail down her bare arms.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “You’re right, you scared me for the longest time.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was shocked by her statement, his hand froze mid air. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I did? I’m sorry. I believe you once used the phrase “creature in a mask”. That one hurt me, I knew right then and there I needed to show you who I was. The man behind the mask if you will.” “And my heart nearly gave out at the sight in front of me, this handsome dark haired man who was staring into my soul.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She cupped his face with her hand, letting her thumb brush across his full lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You still scare me but in a good way. It’s like how I am scared of the future but I know as long as you’re in it, everything will be fine.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Looking up to him, she softly brought his mouth down to hers.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I am yours Rey, forever.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poe Dameron tossed and turned in a sleepless fit, his every thought worried for his friend Rey. Turning onto his back in the small bunk he let his hands rest behind his hands as he looked up to the ceiling. She needed help, Kylo Ren was forcing her into a twisted marriage arrangement so he could use her. He has probably already hurt her, the thought made Poe shiver. It wasn’t that he was in love with the young women, he admired her bravery and it didn’t help that she was easy on the eyes. He thought momentarily on the quick kiss they had shared, Rey had jumped back embarrassed at the act. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, it’s okay. I’ve wanted to do that since I first saw you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had told her, bringing her into his chest in a tight hug. She went frigid, Poe immediately released her and stepped back. She hadn’t been the same since then, and then she had left for Ach-To, leaving behind a confused Poe. Making his mind up, the dark haired pilot rolled out of bed and slid on his flight suit with conviction. He was going to rescue her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Imperial couple walked side by side towards the bridge of the Supremacy, looking every bit the part of a couple united. The A-line red dress she wore trailed behind her elegantly and a black headpiece held her hair up and away from her face. The sleeves billowing out almost touching the floor, Rey had quickly become used to wearing dresses, only missing her leggings sometimes. Watching Ben speak with First Order generals and officials, nodding his head in understanding while his mask hid his handsome features, she let the memory of the beautiful morning they had shared play in her mind.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Commander.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She heard her title behind her, quickly turning on her heel to notice General Armitage Hux with his hands behind his back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“General?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She asked, barely looking up at him keeping her eyes on the datapad in her hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I wanted to personally congratulate you on your engagement, clever way to ensure your place here.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She finally looked up at the pale man, the smirk on his face disgusted her, lucky for him Ben was just out of earshot.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “General, watch your words. Don’t forget how easily replaceable you are, I’m sure the Supreme Leader could be persuaded to look for a change among his generals. I will make sure you will be the first to go, when that time comes. Do not threaten me again.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey stood her ground, her eyes bearing into his with intensity. An astonished laugh left the small man who shook his head in disbelief, he loathed her. They stood there for a moment, sizing each other up, the blood in Rey’s veins singing. He leaned in close, almost too close, she could smell his aftershave as he spoke in her ear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re still a rebel whore, no matter how many pretty dresses you wear.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Just as he finished his sentence, Rey sent him flying back, she watched with anger as he crashed against a control panel and slid to the ground. Gasps and whispers filled the bridge, she shakily looked around for a certain face, when all she saw was his mask staring back at her from across the way. She had never felt that type of power before, it was pulsating through her filling her mind with dark thoughts. She felt the shift in herself, it frightened her. Without a word she started to leave, keeping her head high and her eyes in front of her. With her fists by her side she walked past a seething Hux, who wiped a dab of blood from his face. Her pace quickened as she rounded the corner headed for their quarters, tripping several times on her long dress. Kriff she thought, trying to center herself as she entered the room, her skin felt on fire. Her small hands tore the dress off of her, throwing it across the room so she was left standing in her bra and underwear. She dropped to her knees, trying to meditate hoping to find some peace. She felt him standing outside of the room, not knowing whether or not he should enter, she could see his face without the mask. He was conflicted, part of him wanting to reach out and hold her and the other wanting her to figure it out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Go away.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought, placing her head in her hands, upset with herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This isn’t you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His voice was quiet in her head, full of an emotion she couldn’t quite recognize. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Leave. Me. Be.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She sent back and could feel the moment he left the hallway, sighing deeply to herself, thankful to finally be alone. Focusing her energy on the light she felt the tears fall down her face, letting out a frustrated huff. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later that day, Rey ate lunch alone pushing her food around her plate. She wore a simple silver robe as she crossed her legs at the dining room table, spearing a sort of vegetable onto her fork. Ben had left her alone most of the day, only wielding through the force a handful of times to see what she was doing, each time he found her pacing around the room a worried expression on her face. He recognized the conflict inside herself she was fighting, he himself had battled the same not long ago. They went to bed that night back to back, Ben staying on his side and Rey curled into a ball tears streaking down her face. Itching to touch her, he reached out a gentle finger to stroke her arm, she flinched and he could almost make out a sob.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Supreme Leader, Commander, you’re needed in the debriefing room.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> They were interrupted the next morning on the bridge, Rey looked at Ben with a puzzled expression keeping her arms crossed in front of her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What is it?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He followed the General who was leading them to a room, Rey trying to keep up with their long strides. Once inside the small room, Rey gasped at the figure standing before her in handcuffs bloody and sweaty. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Poe?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Take him to the interrogation room.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben commanded, and in a flash he was striding out of the room grabbing Rey by her arm and dragging him with her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s here for you, they’re going to kill him. Follow my lead.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He ordered her in a hushed tone as they took the long hallway to the interrogation room, the struggling grunts of Poe filling both their ears. Rey tried to suppress the panicked expression on her face as they both practically sprinted down the passageway, she could feel Ben’s force signature already shifting. Jealousy and protectiveness, he did nothing to hide this in his tone.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Let me talk with him.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Turning before they entered the room, Ben was shaking his head before she could finish her sentence. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Absolutely not, stay out here.” “Stop telling me what to do.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She angrily poked his chest with a long skinny finger, causing him to look down at her, she found herself staring back at the man in the mask, unable to see his reaction. Before either of them could say another word she entered the room, reverently keeping her distance from Poe who was strapped in a chair, yelling of course. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So it’s true then, you’re his pet.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He grunted, his shoulders sagging in disbelief as he took in the state of Rey. She looked so much different in her long black dress, her hair delicately braided and secured by a headpiece, she looked like a doll in a shop.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Poe, please.” “So you’re one of them now, huh? Rey don’t you remember everything they’ve done, all the people they’ve hurt. Or did he wipe your brain too?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Poe refused to acknowledge the masked Emperor in the room, arms crossed in front of him.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I am not one of anything, I’m just Rey. I have a loyalty to Ben and…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She stopped turning around to face him, her face softening and the stress of the past few days melting away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t tell me you love that monster, Rey! You’ve only been here a month!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Poe yelled, at which point Ben removed his mask, setting it down harshly behind him.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Monster?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He hissed, leaning in closely to the young pilot eyeing him up and down.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Rey tell this asshole to back up or I will spit right in his face.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She listened, placing a calming hand on Ben’s large shoulder prompting him to back up. Watching the pair interact made Poe scoff, shaking his head in astonishment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What about the resistance? We were depending on you, you were supposed to save us, Rey.” “That’s an awful lot of pressure to put on one individual.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ben gritted between his teeth.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Is your name Rey, sad boy? Didn’t think so.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Poe retorted turning his attention back towards the small woman who was nervously biting her nail.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Poe I...I love him. I agreed to be his wife, and Empress of First Order. It’s so hard to explain, I can’t be without him we’re...almost the same person. I feel whole when I’m with him. I don’t expect you to understand but please, don’t hate me. I care for you so much, I couldn’t bear it. I miss you and Leia, Finn, everyone! But I have to follow my heart and my heart is wherever Ben...Kylo is. I just want to help everyone, I just want peace. Please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She was silently pleading, tears streaming hot down her face. Ben placed a comforting hand on her back, she leaned into him for support. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And what about you, daddy killer? You want the same?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben flinched at the name Poe used but still turned to face him, standing at full height. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I want whatever will make her happy, she is the only thing in this whole galaxy I care about. But it’s tricky, we’re in a tough spot. I am still the Supreme Leader of the First Order, so you’ll mind yourself with the name calling.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Poe raised his hands as much as he could in defense and nodded in understanding. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So where do we go from here?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Both Rey and Ben looked at each other equally unsure, the latter rubbing his temples in frustration. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t want to kill you Dameron, surprisingly enough. But I can’t exactly let you go either.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey watched him with a serious expression turning her attention from the two men in the room with her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We have to let him go Ben, he needs to leave. Go back to the…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She stopped as her finance stared back at her waiting for her next words, she realized how ridiculous she had sounded wanting to let Poe just waltz away from this all. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You think I can just let him free? How do you think that would look, Empress?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He shifted his weight from foot to food, crossing his arms in front of him again.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Ben, he’s done nothing wrong.” “Tell that to the several dreadnoughts and ships he’s destroyed.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Poe grinned at Ben’s remark, taking it as a compliment of the highest form. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You really know how to flatter a guy, Ren. Look, you two leave, go do your things, I’ll figure out a way to escape.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He looked around smugly licking his bottom lip thinking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You can try but it won’t happen. So good luck trying.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> And with that statement the mask was secured back on, he fixed his cape and straightened himself. He held out a gloved hand to Rey, who looked to Poe, her friend and then back at Ben, her fiance. Her sun, stars and galaxy. Shooting Poe a sympathetic look, she reached out to take the gloved hand letting him lead her out of the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Rey wait!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Poe called loudly causing her to jump and look over her shoulder.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “We miss you. I...I miss you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> There was a softness she had never seen before in his voice, and also an annoyed growl that escaped from the tall man behind her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I miss you too, Poe.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> And then there was a tugging on her hand as she was forced out of the room. Ben’s energy signature was shifted as he annoyingly waited for her to stop flirting with the young pilot. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I was not flirting, he’s my friend.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She quipped answering his unspoken assumption, Ben scoffed from behind his mask.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Is the fearsome Kylo Ren... jealous?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She covered her mouth to hide a smile, she could feel his blazing gaze although she couldn’t see it.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “He’s still in love with you, he wants what’s mine.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He reached out pulling her body closer to his, a large hand caressing her back rubbing gently. With a quick look around to make sure they were alone, his hand moved to her front. Pawing her breasts over  the thin material of her dress, a suppressed smirk ran over Rey’s face as she placed her hand over his. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Not here, Ben. Maybe if you can behave for the rest of the day, we can talk. I have things to attend to.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Approximately two hours later, a storm trooper entered the interrogation room. He quietly and confusingly released the handcuffs from the young pilot, who in return chuckled to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well that was easy.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He hurriedly waved a two finger salute to the stormtrooper and peeked around the corner down the hall, making sure the coast was clear. Practically sprinting down towards the hanger, he passed a group of First Order officials, not far from him. Ducking behind a wall he tried to blend in with the shadows, will listening in on their conversation.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “A military parade? Seems like a lot of fuss for a coronation, but if the Emperor commands it.” “Which he does, so update me on any changes.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The group of men went different directions and Poe shook his head, a parade? He saved the thought for later and focused his attention on escaping, running straight into another stormtrooper who teetered back from the impact. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey what’re you doing?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He commanded, shit, thought Poe. So close. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I am helping you escape. I will get you to an escape pod.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> As the trooper spoke, Poe noted the monotone of his voice, just like the other bloke. Mind tricks, it had to be.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Lead the way then.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Poe followed him down a hall and towards an empty escape pod waiting and Poe chuckled to himself, talk about luck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey thanks pal, it’s been a real slice.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Poe waved, slipping into the pod and closing it behind him. Time to go home, unfortunately without the company of a certain damsel he was supposed to save.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Emperor and future bride ate their dinner in the privacy of their quarters, the silence between them only mixed with the sounds of forks hitting the plate.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “What happened yesterday with Hux, you were pretty upset. Tell me, please.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben took a long drink before shifting his body towards Rey, who was sitting comfortably in a sweater and leggings, her hair growing out was pulled up and out of her face. She exhaled slowly, setting down her utensils and looking around the room, embarrassed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I lost control, Ben. He said something that was very offensive and I lashed out that’s all. I held too tightly onto the dark, I let it control me. I meditated on it, I’m okay now I just have to be more careful. In a place surrounded by dark, I am trying to hold onto the light that is still inside me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She couldn’t make herself meet his powerful and sympathetic gaze, she nervously bit her nail instead.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I feel it too. A shift.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He picked up his food to nonchalantly return to eating, Rey only nodded to prove she had heard him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Some training should help, I can show you. Although I gave up trying to balance it a long time ago, I think you might be able to. I don’t want you to lose the light in you either, it makes me better.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> His voice was low and comforting. In a slow movement so as to not startle her, he picked up her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m scared Ben. I’ve seen the darkness before but never felt it like this. I’ve seen what it’s done to you and your family, I don’t want that to happen to us. We both need to work on balancing it.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She smiled softly at him as he took his hand away from hers shaking his head in disagreement.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “There is nothing to balance for me Rey, no light left in me.” “That’s just not true Ben, I’ve seen it. Clear as day, there’s still good in you. For starters you let Poe live, that was good.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She reached across the table and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, earning an almost smile from him. Sitting on her knees as to be able to lean across the table she cupped his chin and brought his face to hers. She kissed him softly closed mouth, a chaste kiss between lovers</span>
  <em>
    <span>.”I love you Ben Solo, don’t ever forget that.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>There was a soft knock on the door and Rey jumped out of her skin and away from her fiance. She cleared her throat and straightened her sweater that had been hanging off her shoulder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What is it?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ben called as a red faced and breathless Armitage Hux practically fell into the adjacent sitting room.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “The Resistance pilot has escaped!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Where Night is Blind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>" “Why is it so inconceivable to everyone that I am with you willingly, I’m sick of people trying to rescue me.” She rubbed her face with a small hand, bringing her knees to her chest. A large hand came to her knee, gently resting there his thumb moving up and down. “They give up after a while.” "</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello friends! I am so sorry it has taken me so long between chapters, like many of you work and school has been crazy busy for me. Here is a long chapter to make up for that, I have been working on this one for some time, lots of domestic Reylo, my favorite! We are leading up to the wedding which I am planning on being the next chapter so please stay tuned. I would love to know what you guys think so far, so please feel free to leave a kudos or comment if you like it! Thank you for reading, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A hand slapped straight across the face of Poe Dameron, causing him to reel back from the shock. Leia Organa shook the feeling back into her hand and scoffed taking one last look at the dark haired pilot before leaving him to his own. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Leia, listen to me please! I know leaving against your orders was wrong but I needed to see her, make sure she was okay.” “And?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Leia inquired, crossing her arms in front of her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“She...they’re in love it would seem. Like two smitten teens.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He scratched at the day- old stubble on his chin, he really needed a shower and a shave. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Really? Huh.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She continued on her path down the narrow hall, Poe close on her heels. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“There’s something else, I heard something about a military parade or showcase of some sort. It got me thinking on the way back, that could be the perfect opportunity for an attack. Think about it, all their troops and ships in one place leaving them defenseless. We won’t get a better shot!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Running to stop her in her tracks, he placed a hand on her shoulder before respectfully removing it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s not a terrible idea, let me think about it Poe. And in the meantime, please lay low. You might not get so lucky escaping next time.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She moved around him and into her rooms, leaving a somewhat hopeful Poe behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><span>“How did he escape?”</span></em><span> Ben stood at the head of a long table surrounded by First Order Officers, annoyed that his dinner with Rey had been interrupted. He scowled behind his mask, his fists placed firmly in front of him in a power stance. To his right sat his brown haired fiance, who anxiously twisted her hands in her lap. She already knew the answer to his question, it was her. She had used mind tricks to help him escape, ordering for him to be taken to an escape pod. Dressed regally in black pants and a military style coat, she turned her head towards the other officers who were as nervous and on edge as her. </span><em><span>“An escape pod, sir. We tried to track it but he was a step ahead, crashing on an unknown planet and escaping from there.”</span></em><span> Ben turned his back on the group, arms crossed in front of him. </span><em><span>“You’re telling me he just left on his own?” “The cameras had been disabled as well sir, whoever helped him escape did a decent job covering his tracks.”</span></em><span> His? Rey almost laughed at the statement, of course it was a man.</span><em><span> “Leave me.” </span></em><span>Ben spoke, when the group of officials didn’t immediately stand up he spun around and slammed the table with his fist.</span><em><span> “Now!”</span></em><span> They scattered, Rey standing up alongside them preparing to flee the room.</span><em><span> “Not you.”</span></em><span> He called, his back still facing the great window looking out into space. </span><em><span>“Tell me the truth Rey, did you help him escape?” “Define help.” </span></em><span>She squeaked, lacing her fingers together overcome with nervousness. </span><em><span>“I knew it!” “Ben please, just listen to me. What would you have me do, stand by while he was killed? It’s Poe we’re talking about. I couldn’t let anything happen.”</span></em><span> Ben took off his mask, the hiss that accompanied it always making her hair stand up. He finally looked at her, an array of emotions spread across his face ranging from hurt to betrayal to exhaustion. </span><em><span>“You realize the position this puts me in?” </span></em><span>He sunk into the nearest chair, Rey decided it was best to stand on the other side still unaware of his reaction. </span><em><span>“Do you realize the position you put ME in, Ben? I take your hand willingly, I agree to marry you again willingly and yet you still torment me! You are the Supreme Leader of the kriffin First Order, can you not end this all? Please!”</span></em><span> She had moved in front of him, taking his hands in hers and holding them to her chest. </span><em><span>“I am sorry it torments you. Maybe it would be best if you just went back to the Resistance.”</span></em><span> His response made her gasp, she was sure she felt her heart break inside her chest.</span><em><span> “You don’t mean that? You would toss me away without a second thought?”</span></em><span> She took a couple steps away from him, hot tears springing to her eyes. </span><em><span>“I cannot keep having this fight with you. I have to defeat what is left of the Resistance so we can be at peace, why can’t you just let go and let it be?”</span></em><span> He stood straight now, towering over her looking down into the eyes of the women he loved. </span><em><span>“You told Poe you would do whatever made me happy, well ending this without any more blood shed would make me happy Ben. Your mother is just as tired if not more of this back and forth, you have the ability to stop it. We have the ability.”</span></em><span> Pointing to the air between them she tried to make him see reason. </span><em><span>“Do you love me?”</span></em><span> His voice was low, she had barely heard him. </span><em><span>“Of course, you know that.” “Then please, just...trust me. I need you to trust me and lay low, I am trying...I am trying to save our lives.” </span></em><span>She listened to him for a moment before placing her hands on her hips. </span><em><span>“What do you mean?”</span></em> <em><span>“You think everyone here hasn’t noticed how ‘soft’ the Supreme Leader has gotten, they see right through me because it’s true. The light that is in you has been creeping into me, I feel it. The second they suspect or even doubt where my loyalty lies they will have us killed. I may be the Emperor, but I am only one man, Rey.” </span></em><span>They let his words hang in the air between them, until she reached out to stroke his arm. </span><em><span>“I am sorry about Poe, I get how that was reckless and dumb. I want to be able to go to sleep at night and not hate who I am Ben. I felt obligated to help him escape, I didn’t see the harm in letting him go.” “You can be so naive.”</span></em><span> He mumbled under his breath, as he moved to sit back down a large hand rubbing at his face. </span><em><span>“Naive? You’re joking right?”</span></em><span> An offended laugh fell from Rey’s lips as she threw her hands in the air. When he didn’t respond she sauntered across the room, a hurt expression on her face. </span><em><span>“I’m sleeping in the guest quarters tonight and don’t even think about creeping into my head.” </span></em><span>And with that she was gone, leaving a defeated Kylo Ren slumped over in his chair staring out into the galaxy. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After changing her clothes and grabbing her pillow, Rey finally fell into the guest bedroom’s large bed. It had been awhile since she had slept alone, she didn’t like it at all. She hugged at the large blankets, missing Ben’s tender embrace. Glancing at the floating numbers showing the time next to her bed she finally rolled off the bed, pulling on a pair of leggings in the process. As she grabbed her lightsaber and attached it to her side, she pulled her hair back and away from her face. The walk to the training room was lonesome and quiet, everyone aboard the Supremacy was fast asleep except for the scavenger from Jakku. Flipping on the fluorescent lights, she turned on a training droid that would spar with her. Closing her eyes and walking to the middle of the room she centered herself, pulling strength from the light. Once done meditating she ignited her lightsaber in her hands letting the blue illuminate her face. Twirling it in her hands, she practiced a few turns blocking the lasers fired at her from the droid. Spinning on her heel and bringing the saber around her head, she let it spin artfully. Kriff, she was even starting to fight like him. She continued for a few moments, the only sound in the room was the swift movement coming from her saber. Ben Solo watched from the doorway as the love of his life spun around in circles, her blue saber twirling around her in a flash. He leaned against the door frame, tucking his own saber between his arms, his eyes watching her fiercely slash through air trying to work something out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t just stand there, come here.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She called, knocking him out of his haze.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I’d rather watch.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> When she rolled his eyes he moved across the great room, grabbing her by the wrist and tugging her towards his tall frame. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry about what I said earlier, you are not naive Rey. You are in fact, the smartest person I know in this galaxy. That is one of the reasons I was so intrigued by you, your wit and knowledge. Among other things.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He spread a hand across her hip causing her to shy away, but not before he could grasp the hem of her tunic and bring her closer to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The Supreme Leader can be quite the asshole.” “I would agree with that.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She laughed, and he was sure he could feel his heart soar. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you remember the fight we had in the forest, when you gave me this?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He picked up her hand, willing her finger to lightly trace over the scar on his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How could I forget?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She breathed, suddenly her insides feeling as if they were melting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I was so angry so astonished that someone without any training could have beaten me. I was also so incredibly aroused by you, you have this raw power that I yearned to explore. Your innocence was something that kept me awake at night thinking about you, pining for you. I, of course, had to keep these emotions from Snoke which was difficult since you were always on my mind. But I learned something from our time apart, and then when you joined me once again to defeat Snoke. We are so much more powerful together than we are separate, your light and my darkness create this perfect harmony and balance to the force. I hope you neve doubt your feelings for me, even when I am being a complete jerk.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Now it was his turn to stroke her face gently, a long finger running up and down her cheek. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You have to meet me in the middle Ben, we need to sit down and figure this out. Like you said earlier, having the same fight is exhausting. We need to plan our next move, where we go from here. I never doubt my feelings for you, I wouldn’t be standing here if I did.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Standing on her toes she let her lips hover over his not yet touching but close enough to feel each other's breath.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I love you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She finally let their lips touch for the briefest of moments until his hand flew to her back pressing her further into him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t like when we fight.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He moaned never taking his full lips off of hers, using one hand to firmly grip her backside. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I got so jealous seeing you with Poe, he can give you everything I can’t. That’s who you should be marrying. Tell me Rey, is that what you want?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was speaking into the kiss, never letting the tips of his lips leave hers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How many times do I have to tell you, to get it through that thick skull of yours Ben Solo. I want to be here, I agreed to rule with you. You have my heart, what else do you want?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She cried into him, stroking his thick hair with her fingers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t ever leave me. Promise.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Squeezing her tighter, Rey felt her heart clench inside her for this sad and broken boy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I promise I’ll never leave.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe just take in the sides a bit, seems a bit loose.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nervous fingers tugged at the white material hugging Rey’s small frame as she stood on a stool in front of three pairs of eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, Commander. I agree, we will take the material in some.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A pin was stuck into the lace of her dress causing her to jump, she was uneasy being looked upon by so many people. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Does the train really need to be this long?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She turned around stroking the cathedral lace train that flowed behind her. The sweetheart neckline was accented with a cape attached at the shoulders, gold flowers had been hand sewn into the dress. Standing with her hands on her hips, Rey let out a long breath already anxious to be back into the simple dress she was wearing that day. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Commander, you are absolutely stunning. The Emperor will be speechless.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Finally Almita helped Rey out of the intricate dress and she zipped up her simple red dress she had on already. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s wrong?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She heard his voice in her head and saw him before her, sitting down with a long finger held underneath his bottom lip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I hate corsets. Where are you?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She replied under her breath, running fingers through her hair to arrange it into some type of style. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Throne room, I’m almost done.” “I’m coming to you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She dismissed the bridal assistants and started down the long hall, heading for the turbo lift to meet Ben. Once inside the great room, she made out the tall frame of him sitting on the throne, his shoulders slumped.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Emperor.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> With hands together in front of her she stopped at the bottom of the stairs, bowing her head slightly. With one large hand he waved her forward with the force, causing her to be perched on his lap, her legs bent in front of her.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “How was your dress fitting?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He nuzzled his nose into her hair, inhaling her scent and letting out a shaky breath.</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Dreadful, but it means we’re one step closer to being husband and wife, so I’m happy.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She drew small circles on his chest, spreading her fingers out lovingly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you happy here?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His voice was low, it vibrated throughout her hair. Rey simply nodded, not confident that if she opened her mouth her shaky voice would show her emotions. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” “How would you feel about going on a trip with me?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked, stroking her hand gently. Looking up at him with a shocked expression, Rey couldn’t help but immediately nod her head. The adventurer in her had grown tired of exploring the same ship over and over again, she was growing restless.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Where to?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reaching up a hand to stroke his hair, she let her hand linger on his neck raking her nails up and down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“A planet not far from here, we’ve been conducting business with them lately, and the other day I mentioned my fiance. They would like to meet you, would like to meet their future Empress.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ben tightened his grip on her, feeling the need to protect her from anyone she would ever meet.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I’d like that, yes I’d like that a lot.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Emperor and his future bride made their way to a small planet, similar to that of Coruscant with its busy and progressive city. The prospective Empress of the First Order walked a few paces behind the Supreme Leader, her collection of gowns had expanded greatly over the last month, the one she was wearing a black beaded ball gown with a high collar and long sleeves. Her shoulder length hair had been braided back intricately, her makeup minimal but elegant. Looking around at all of the other women, she made a mental note to thank the two ladies she had found to help her. Ben Solo turned to look over his shoulder at the women behind him, trying not to stare too long at the neckline of her dress that dipped way too low for his liking. The space between his breasts calling to him, he swallowed hard and tried to refocus his attention to the task in front of him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Supreme Leader.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey looked on as a heavily built man bowed to Ben who simply nodded, reaching his hand behind him for her to take as he pulled her to his side. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Chancellor, allow me to introduce my fiance, Rey.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A large possessive hand was placed on the small of her back as the man in front of them took her small hand in his, politely bowing the same way he had done to Ben.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Chancellor, the city is beautiful. Thank you for having us.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ben looked down at Rey as she spoke, impressed with her manners. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Please! We are honored to have the Supreme Leader and future Empress here, we have much planned today. Please follow me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a long day of meetings and introductions, an exhausted Rey fell onto her bed with a heavy sigh. The doors to the guest quarters swished open and a distracted Ben walked through the room, leaving a trail of clothes as he made his way to the ‘fresher. As the shower started, Rey lazily strutted across the room to find him, discarding her own clothes in the process. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Rey please.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He held up a hand, stopping her in her tracks, leaving her standing in her undergarments and embarrassed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, I’m sorry...I just. I’ll leave you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Trying not to sprint out of the ‘fresher, she timidly picked up her dress and carried it out of the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Rey!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She heard him call from the shower, ignoring him she continued into the room. Throwing on her dress and grabbing a pair of slippers she decided she wanted to be anywhere but here. Ben in a fowl mood was not pleasant, for whatever reason he had rejected her for the first time since they’d been together. Her ladies prepared a separate room for her to get dressed for dinner, as they bustled about she sat on the bed and focused on meditating. She immediately felt him reach out, she instantly closed off her mind to him. Hot tears started streaming down her face, she annoyingly wiped them away with her long sleeve. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Please don’t cry Commander.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bellaryn crouched next to the bed, wiping Rey’s face with a tissue. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I'm sorry Bellaryn, just some silly boy issues.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey couldn’t help but laugh at herself, she hardly recognized herself anymore. The Rey she knew didn’t cry over silly trivial matters like this, she was a Jedi. Strong and steadfast, mighty enough to best the Emperor of the First Order. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s just get ready for dinner, Bellaryn. I can deal with him later.” “As you wish.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her ladies started dressing her quickly, helping her into a strapless black suede gown. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Really missing my leggings.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Huffing to herself, she earned a laugh from the women behind her zipping her into the tight fitting dress. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t worry Commander, we packed those too.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>This made Rey laugh finally, Bellaryn helped her into her elbow high gloves while her hair was brushed out and pinned from her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The Emperor will be here any moment to collect you ma’am.” “I will walk to dinner on my own.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey answered, not bothering to look at her ladies who all wore a face of horror. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course, Commander.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you mean she’s already gone?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Emperor of the First Order bellowed at Bellaryn, who graciously accepted the large man yelling at her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“She decided to go to dinner on her own, sir. If you would shut your mouth and leave, you might just catch up to her.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She turned on her heel leaving an opened mouth Supreme Leader in the doorway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, Commander. You look stunning.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Chancellor greeted Rey at the entrance of the great dining hall, tucking her arm into the crook of his elbow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you, sir. And thank you for this dinner, you didn’t need to go through all this trouble.” “It is no trouble, Although that is precisely what I wish to talk with you about while we are alone. Without your fiance present. You see General Leia Organa is one of my dearest friends.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The rosy cheeked man spoke, leaning closer to almost whisper to Rey. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I see, what exactly does she or...you, wish to know?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She turned towards the man, crossing her arms in front of her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I can help you escape. I have a ship waiting to take you to Leia, all I need is for you to say the word. I can’t imagine what that...monster is forcing you to do. You all have our support in helping bring down the First Order, how clever of you to bring them down from the inside. But an engagement, there is no need to go through such trouble. I will help you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He started leading her to a door at the far corner of the room, she calmly took her hand from his grasp causing him to look at her with a confused expression. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Sir, I am unsure of what you have heard. But I am quite happy with the Emperor, I am marrying him because I love him. I wish to broker peace alongside him, help the Resistance and First Order to come to some type of agreement. I do not wish any harm to come to him. Please understand me, and relay this to the General. I do not need saving.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her voice came out harsher than she intended, a raised eyebrow demonstrating how serious she was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I was afraid of that. My apologies.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Before she could respond Ben and three Knights of Ren came through the doorway, his eyes immediately latching onto hers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What is it?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wielded through the force bond that she had opened again, he could feel her uneasiness. Just as she went to respond, the doors were blocked and guards flooded the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Seriously?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey turned towards the Chancellor who in one swift motion grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back towards the door they were in front of. She could hear the sounds of lightsabers igniting from across the table and in a flash Ben and the Knights were running around in a blur of bodies clashing with the guards. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You really don’t want to mess with him, Chancellor. He’s in a mood tonight.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey struggled to reach her lightsaber that had been held to the inside of her thigh with a garter, she tried to break the large man’s hold on her. Giving up she pointed her hand down, calling the lightsaber to her through the force and igniting it, making the Chancellor release his grip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You foolish girl, I am trying to help you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He raised his hands defensively as Rey pointed the lightsaber to his neck, her eyes blazing with fury. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You will call off your guards and let us leave.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She waved a hand in front of him, he immediately nodded and repeated after her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Guards, surrender. The Emperor and his commander are leaving.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey extinguished her weapon and placed it back in its hold before sauntering out of the room, she could feel Ben’s annoyance through the force as he pushed past his knights and followed her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re leaving, please pack my things and meet me on the ship.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She relayed to Bellaryn and continued on her path not slowing down. Once aboard the ship, she immediately retreated to their small quarters and unzipped her dress. It had almost been as if she was suffocating, she couldn’t breathe. Grabbing onto anything to hold her steady, she ripped her hair out of the pins that were holding it up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Stars!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Using the force she sent a vase flying across the room in frustration, Ben nearly ducking out of the way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Rey?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He called, from the bedroom, entering the ‘fresher he was stopped by a door slamming shut in front of him.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Please let me explain.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He pleaded, leaning an exhausted forehead against the glass door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Explain what? How you rejected me earlier, that hurt Ben. You know my past, you know my fear of being abandoned and that’s exactly what that felt like.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Against her best efforts, tears were streaming down her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh Rey. I wasn’t rejecting you, I was troubled. I was sensing something dark within the Chancellor when I met him and I was worried about us, I knew he was going to try something stupid. I was preoccupied with thoughts, I am sorry...I’m sorry you felt that way. I’m grateful you are unharmed and safe, thank you for saving us back there.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She opened the door finally at his words, he walked in cautiously, sitting on the floor beside her, his long legs straight in front of him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why is it so inconceivable to everyone that I am with you willingly, I’m sick of people trying to rescue me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She rubbed her face with a small hand, bringing her knees to her chest. A large hand came to her knee, gently resting there his thumb moving up and down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“They give up after a while.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Turning her head to look into the sad eyes of the man next to her, she offered him a small smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I never gave up on you, I always knew you could be saved.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taking his large hand in hers she brushed her lips over his knuckles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you very much Ben Solo, I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else in the galaxy. I will never, could ever, leave your side.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Craning his neck so he could reach her lips, he planted a soft closed mouth peck on her mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Good because we’re getting married soon. It would destroy me to lose you Rey, I’ve watched you walk away from me way too many times. I won’t let that happen again.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>This time she kissed him, bringing his bottom lip gently between her own. He kept his mouth on hers as he stood up, holding her up by her armpits he placed her on the ‘fresher counter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You looked so perfect tonight, I’m sorry it was ruined.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He trailed kissing from behind her ear to the base of her neck, she used her hands to push his long hair from his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s alright, I wanted to leave anyway.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Slipping out of her unzipped dress she let it fall to the ground next to Ben. Sitting there in her underwear set, a primal Ben grabbed her leg and started kissing from her heel to her thigh, then repeating on the other leg. A moan escaped her lips as she relished in the feel of his soft lips on her skin, sending electric shivers down her spine. As she tugged on her gloves he stopped her abruptly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Keep them on and nothing else.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He licked his lips between her thighs, hooking a finer through her thin undergarments.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Especially these.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> With a tight yank the fabric split, falling to pieces on the ground. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ben!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She laughed, reaching behind her to unhook her bra. Once completely bare, save a pair of black satin elbow gloves she leaned back on her palms. A disheveled Ben stood straight, admiring the view of his very naked fiancé, eyes burning with desire.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Empress.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He growled, disappearing between her legs once again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Spend Your Days with Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"As Kylo Ren lifted the veil, Poe barely recognized the young girl he saw clearly in front of him. It was Rey alright, but not his Rey. He turned away as the couple shared a tender kiss hearing the cheers coming from the massive crowd in attendance. “My Ben, married. And to our Rey.” “She’s not our Rey anymore General.” "</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello friends! We finally have our Reylo wedding (did I mention there is ahem...smut). I had so so much fun writing this, I love our crazy dyad babies. I have got some really great stuff coming up so please leave a kudos and keep reading! I appreciate all the love I have received and can't wait to continue sharing my ideas with you all! Thank you, thank you! Enjoy! p.s I forgot to add, while I write any of my Reylo theme chapters I like to listen to music that helps me get in the mood. If you are a music nerd like me go listen to the Ben Solo Theme by Samuel Kim, and prepare to cry your eyes out. You're welcome!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day had finally arrived, after returning from their visit the Imperial couple was even more eager to be married. Laying in bed by herself, Rey lifted her left hand in the air to examine her ring finger. She couldn’t comprehend the wedding was actually here, she had waited for this man her entire life, watched him walk away more times than she would’ve liked. Ben Solo was certainly not the one she ever envisioned for herself, when she actually thought about it she never expected to be in a serious relationship at all. She always thought she would be an old Jedi, spending her days on her own, teaching others as Luke taught her. She thought of the man she had left on Ach-To, all that she learned from him and all he failed to teach her. Reaching across the bed, she pawed the empty sheets that normally occupied a certain Supreme Leader, he had left early this morning leaving Rey with a soft kiss on her forehead. Wrapping herself in a sheet to cover her naked body, she padded over to the ‘fresher, taking a long look at herself in the mirror. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Kriff.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Turning on the shower, she was reminded of the first time she was in here, and the many times Ben joined her. The first couple days were rough for her, getting used to being with him and aboard the Supremacy. Her entire young adult life had centered around escaping the masked man, and avoiding this dreaded ship, now she couldn’t imagine her life without either. The power she held next to Ben was intoxicating, she had never felt that type of reverence among the Resistance members. People bowed as she walked past, they did whatever she told them, save for a certain General Hux. He would be dealt with, in time. Letting the warm water wash over her body, she rolled her neck to the side willing the stress of it all to release itself. There was a knock on the door, making her jump out of her skin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Running the shampoo through her hair she waited for an answer, before peeking her head out of the door.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “It’s Bellaryn, we’re ready when you are Commander. Guests are starting to arrive, everything looks spectacular Rey. And word aboard is that there is an Emperor running around frantically trying to make sure everything is perfect, well him and Almita. Poor Almita.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bellaryn laughed on the other side of the door, causing Rey to smile to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I will be done in just a few minutes, Bellaryn. Go ahead and take up the room.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Picking up the razor in front of her, she bit her lip contemplating all she wanted to use it for. Finishing her underarms and legs, she brought the blades to the small patch of hair between her legs, swallowing and sending up a silent prayer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s ladies frantically ran around the room, two working on her hair while the rest focused on her makeup and nails. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This seems like alot, the wedding is only an hour or two, then it will be over.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She scoffed and was met with gasps and a giggle from Bellaryn who was brushing out her hair gently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh Commander, not only will there be thousands in attendance but this will also be broadcasted for everyone in the galaxy to see.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>This caught Rey’s attention, causing her to stand up and back away from the girls in the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What? No, no one said anything about that. I can’t do this, nope. Sorry.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Practically running into the ‘fresher, the bride to be locked herself inside.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Oh dear.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bellaryn sighed. </span>
</p><p><em><span>“Leave.”</span></em><span> Ben bellowed, with probably too much force, as Rey’s ladies including Bellaryn cleared the room for him. He stopped short outside the door where his Fiance sat behind, he could feel his unease through the force on the other end of the ship and decided to investigate. </span><em><span>“Rey?” </span></em><span>Calmly sinking to his knees, he touched the door to the ‘fresher with his fingertips. </span><em><span>“I can’t do it Ben, I’m sorry. I’m so…” “Scared? I know. I am too, my love. But I promise you this Rey, just like with everything we have done up to this point and everything we will do from here on out, we will be together, I will never leave your side. You are my moons, my stars, my whole galaxy. Please. Trust me.” </span></em><span>There was a shuffling around heard from the other side and a sniffle as Rey wiped her nose from crying. </span><em><span>“I want to run away from here with you, let’s go somewhere and be married. Just be Ben and Rey.”</span></em> <em><span>“You know you are the only person I can stand to call me by my birth name. I used to hate hearing anyone use it, but the moment it slipped from your lips I longed to hear it all the time. I still melt everytime I hear you speak it.” </span></em><span>She smiled finally at this, momentarily reminded why she loved this dark and twisted man so much. </span><em><span>“We better get going, the sooner we do this the sooner I will have you all to myself. I can’t believe this is actually happening. I love you Ben.” “And I you. I will see you soon. Relax.”</span></em><span> He breathed, instantly sending soft waves through the force that reached her, her heart rate slowing down. She was ready. </span></p><p>
  <span>The future Empress of the First Order waited patiently as the last final touches were added to her wedding ensemble. A long veil was carefully cradled atop of her head by a small gold crown, her medium length hair pinned at her neck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh Commander! You are a vision!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bellaryn squealed and clapped her hands, admiring her work. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you girls, all I have to do is get married in front of millions.” “And try not to trip!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bellaryn added with a nervous but supportive smile.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Right.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey shot her a sideways glance. Closing her bond with Ben she started the long procession to the hanger where the ceremony would be held. Taking one step at a time, she grew more anxious with each passing moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Take a look ma’am.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey peeked over the shoulders of her guards at the gigantic hanger that was now unrecognizable, Almita had done an exceptional job at decorating, making the space feel more welcoming, despite the ship it belonged to. Rey eyed the massive crowd facing the same direction and the cameras circulating.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I just need a moment please.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She channeled peace within the force, standing in a corner meditating by herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My last moments as just Rey, from this point on I will no longer be a lonely scavenger on Jakku. Fighting to prove herself to everyone, I will be a wife and an Empress. His wife. His Queen. You love him, he loves you. Let him teach you, I will teach him as well. We will grow united in the force, we will rule together. We are stronger when we are side by side, instead of apart. A lonely scavenger. She will no longer be lonely. “Let’s go.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>All eyes were on her the minute she entered, audible gasps and exclamations were heard throughout the crowd, camera’s following her every move. Rey kept her eyes in front of her, her only focus on the man waiting for her at the long aisle. He stood with her back to her, she adored those lean shoulders greatly. Dressed in his own wedding attire, he stood straight, a long cape covering only one shoulder. He looked incredibly handsome, her breath caught in her throat as she noticed the smile that surprisingly spread wide across her face. Her Ben, waiting for her like he always had. After what seemed like forever, she finally reached him, he turned around, his own crown perched on his head. A wide goofy smile spread across his face as he took her small hand in his large one, helping her up a long series of stairs. Rey timidly reopened the bond, and was crushed with a feeling of adoration and love coming from him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He exhaled when she made it to the top with him, her grip on his hand strong causing him to stroke her wrist in return. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ben.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Look at her.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Leia Organa watched on a small screen as a camera followed Rey down the aisle towards Ben. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“There he is!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She pointed as the screen reflected a beaming Ben, Leia rested her hand on her son’s face on the screen yearning to touch him in person. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ben.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A small smile ghosted across her lips, as she watched the young girl she had grown to love take her son’s hand, both carrying themselves with an enormous amount of dignity. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Would you look at that? I’ll be damned.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Poe stood with his hands on his hips, a range of emotions coursing through him as well. He had come to terms over the last couple of days that there was no more Rey, she had left that part of her on Ach-To. He would miss her, but they would have someone on their side on the inside. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“They look so happy.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Leia tried her best to hide the tears streaming from her face as Poe watched the tall man on the screen bend down the whisper into Rey’s ear. The camera showed the young couple interact, soft smiles exchanged between them both. Shit, she actually looked happy. They watched in silence as they read vows, making soft sobs come from Leia who covered them with coughs. As Kylo Ren lifted the veil, Poe barely recognized the young girl he saw clearly in front of him. It was Rey alright, but not his Rey. He turned away as the couple shared a tender kiss hearing the cheers coming from the massive crowd in attendance.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “My Ben, married. And to our Rey.” “She’s not our Rey anymore General.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The newlywed’s nodded as First Order officers offered their congratulations, even Hux seemed defeated finally. Rey felt like she could finally breathe again, not only because it was over, but Bellaryn had graciously loosened her corset for the reception held in the ballroom. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Sweetheart?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ben was in her ear as she nervously twisted her hands in front of her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmm?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She answered nodding to passing officers who saluted her.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Are you happy?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The same question he always asked, the nervous sad eyes that stared into her caused her heart to swell. The poor broken and abandoned boy depended on her love, she could never bring herself to leave. Bringing a laced covered hand to rest on his cheek she stroked his scar gently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Immensely happy, I want to remember this day for the rest of our lives. This is a moment I dreamed about for so long, Ben. I love you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Smiling up at him, he placed a soft kiss to her temples making her smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I believe they will be expecting us to dance.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Stroking his hand with her thumb she nervously shook her head, unaware that there would be any dancing on her part. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t dance Ben.” “It’s just like a lightsaber duel, Rey. Which I happen to know you excel at. Just follow my lead.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bringing her hand to her lips, he led her to the great space that had been cleared as an orchestra started to play.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Breathe, sweetheart.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taking her hand in his, another wrapped around to hold the small of her waist. No matter how many times he touched her, she would never get used to the sparks accompanied by his hands on her. As the music started, Ben spun her in circles, taking one step forward and another back until she was used to the rhythm. A small smile played across her lips as she found herself to actually be having fun, Ben was slowly leading her through the dance humming along carefree in her ear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I quite like this.” “You will need to get used to it, Empress.” “I won’t be Empress for at least another day, I still have the coronation to make it through.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>At this he smiled down at her, gently rubbing circles on her back.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “You will be fine, lots of standing and waving. I will be with you every step of the way.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She nodded despite herself, she could feel the eyes of those around her piercing into her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What if they don’t like me?” “Rey, they don’t have to like you. You are their Empress, they won’t have a choice.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She was content with this answer, grinning to herself.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Although, I don’t know how easy the standing part of tomorrow is going to be, not after what I have planned for you tonight.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey felt the muscles south of her navel clench at his words, his breath hot on her neck as she felt him smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How soon will this all be over?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they were finally alone, the Supreme Leader removed his cape and boots letting them fall to the ground with a thud. Rey nervously made her way around their quarters, removing her veil and then the small crown, placing them on the table. With trembling fingers she reached up and unpinned her hair, letting the braids fall. She stood in the center of the room, running deft hands through her hair and sighing finally content with her life. Ben leaned against the desk, crossing his arms at his chest, he had removed his crown and jacket as well. Intense dark eyes stared at the small women in front of him, she looked almost like a beautiful ghost swallowed up by her large dress, brown waves of hair crashing around her small face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m nervous.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She finally admitted breaking the silence, twisting her hands in front of her, eyes landing on every surface except her husband standing a few feet away from her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We have slept together multiple times before, why are you nervous?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A puzzled expression twisted his handsome features as he studied her body language and force signature. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ve never...as husband and wife.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her words came out in breathy gasps. Rey couldn’t exactly place where the reluctance was coming from, she had loved Ben with her body several times before tonight, this time it was official. They were married, bonded legally and in the eyes of thousands. There really was no turning back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Come here.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He waved her over to him, she hesitantly took the few steps separating her from him and leaned into his chest as his long arms wrapped her in a hug. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Rey, we can go to sleep. I know you must be exhausted.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kissing the top of her head, she quickly looked up at him taking a small step back still in his embrace.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “No, we’re not going to sleep away our wedding night. I just need something...a drink!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She exclaimed, finally breaking his hold on her to search the room, letting out a squeal when she located some port and two glasses. Pouring out a good amount for herself, she filled a glass and handed it to him with a smile.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Should we toast?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He studied the glass, swishing the liquid around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh yes, I suppose. To...oh fuck. To us. To our happiness. Ben and Rey.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She smirked, clinking her glass to his as a small smile played across those gorgeous lips of his. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“To my sweetheart.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He accepted her toast, bringing the glass to his mouth and taking in a small sip. He watched over the drink his wife gulp down her port completely, swishing it around her mouth like mouthwash. Before battle Rey would take moments to herself to find her center, she found herself doing the exact same in this position. She planned out her next steps in her head, believing this is what her heart was yearning for, for as long as she could remember. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Can I take you to bed now, please?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben asked, taking her now steady hand in his, kissing the soft skin on her wrist with warm lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh..finish your drink.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her eyes darted to his full glass on the table next to them. Doing as he was told, he moved to take a long sip of the port, returning in one smooth move. His head bent down, a large finger hooked under her chin, forcing her face to look up at him. Slowly and with great caution, Ben brought his mouth to cover Rey’s, letting the warm liquid in his mouth pour into hers. Rey swallowed gracefully, her insides tightening at the erotic gesture. He kissed her mouth sweetly, a single finger tracing her cheek and jawline. She closed her eyes, willing herself to give in to him completely, she felt her legs begin to weaken under her, the alcohol doing it’s job wonderfully. She couldn’t tell if the intoxicated feeling she was experiencing was from the port or from the skilled pair of lips moving from the corner of her mouth down to her neck and collarbone.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Take me to bed.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her voice was unrecognizable as she took his hand in hers and walked backwards to the large bed waiting for them. When the back of her shins hit the bed, Ben spun her and pushed her over the edge of the bed so that her bottom was flat against his crotch. Even over the material of her wedding dress, she could feel his arousal already standing to attention. Bending over her body, he kissed the back of her neck gently, and started working on unzipping the long zipper attached to the dress. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You looked...so...beautiful today.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He muttered against her skin between kisses, causing her to giggle in response. She felt the material of her dress start to loosen and she helped by slipping the sleeves off her arms. Once gathered in a white pile on the floor, she was left bent over in a matching white lingerie set, she made a mental note to thank Bellaryn later for her insistence to wear the underwear. There was a sharp intake of breath behind her as she turned her head to the side with a small smile on her face, she knew from his body’s response and through the force he was bursting at the seams to be inside her. In an instant, he had dropped to his knees, he moved her delicate underwear to the side and finally went in for what he wanted. Rey gripped the sheets in front of her and gasped as his mouth made contact with her clit, this was a new sensation for her coming from behind. The strangled moan that escaped her lips was all the encouragement he needed to continue, flattening his tongue generously against her bundle of nerves that seemed to pulsate against his mouth. As a reaction, Rey felt her lower back dip lower to allow him more access which he took advantage of. Hooking strong arms around her hips he pulled her more into his mouth, sucking and licking desperately. Moans from both of them filling the room, Rey’s loud and clear while Ben’s muffled and agonizing. Frustrated, he finally pulled the underwear completely off, making Rey shout in frustration at the momentary loss of contact from his mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He stopped abruptly making her gasp, sweat already gathering at her forehead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She breathed hard, before in one swift motion, he grabbed her hips and turned her over. Still kneeling, now in front of her, she looked up at his expression which was a mixture of intrigue and desire. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Your hair.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He nodded at the area between her thighs, causing her to quickly remember her decision this morning and cover herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh no you dont.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He took her hands and forced them away so he could get a better look.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Do you…like it? I wanted to surprise you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She immediately felt like a shy virgin again, not knowing what his reaction was going to be. A delirious savage smile spread across his face, in the moonlight she could still they were still glistening with her juices.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “So smooth.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He hummed, reaching out a finger, stroking her soft mound with admiration. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I love it, thank you sweetheart.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Soft hands reached down to her thighs and parted them fully, pulling her more towards the edge of the bed he was tasting her again. His tongue frequently returning to her soft spot now abandoned of any hair. He reached up behind her, unclasping her lace bra and pulling it down by the cups so that her breasts sprung free. With one hand he palmed them, keeping his mouth moving against her sex. Rey squealed as he took a nipple between his thumb and index finger, pinching slightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Need you…inside me. Now!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She groaned, forcing him to stand up in front of her, his waist meeting her eye level perfectly. With greedy and impatient fingers she unfastened his pants as he made work of discarding his shirt. Pushing his pants, followed by his undergarments to the ground, she didn’t give him a second to act before she took him in her mouth. A hiss escaped his lips as his hand instinctively went to the back of her head, cradling it lovingly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t want...to...come in your mouth…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He gritted through his teeth as she took all of him in her small mouth, he looked down at her painted lips wrapped around him and long black eyelashes looking back up at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Rey, please.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He didn’t know how much longer he was going to last at this rate, his wife was unfortunately exceptional at giving him head. She hollowed her cheeks in as she sucked harder, causing her husband to spurt out a string of slurs that would make his mother faint. Before he released into her mouth, he bent down picking her up, turning to fall onto the bed with her on top of him. He carefully lowered her onto him, letting out a loud primal moan at the feeling of her around him. His favorite place to be, his sanctuary. No matter what happened out of this moment of time, as long as he could bury himself inside her, Ben knew he would never be lost. Bringing his head to her chest, Rey moved back and forth artfully, letting herself get lost in ecstasy. His mouth found her breast, he tenderly sucked and flicked his tongue over her sensitive nipple. He moved his lips up her collarbone and stopped at the base of her neck, sucking the skin in tightly, making her grunt. He licked the area after making blood rise to the surface, she was his completely now. Grabbing his hand, she brought it to her throat placing his large fingers over the small area. Feeling both of their releases approaching he started pounding inside her faster, keeping his hand on her throat.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Ben!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She screamed, he felt her pelvic muscles clench around him and he knew their release was seconds away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Come for me baby.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He continued his pace and felt her start to crumble around him, her nails digging into his back, sending him over the edge simultaneously. Waves of pleasure crashed around them repeatedly as he twitched inside her, her orgasm continued for seconds. Their exhausted and euphoric bodies relaxed against each other, Ben rested his head against her chest as he caught his breath. Her own chest rising and falling dramatically, she combed her fingers through his long hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She breathed, kissing his head softly she stroked his neck with her nails. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you Rey Solo.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He mumbled into her bosom, her eyes widened. She had a last name. She finally, finally, knew who she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe Dameron sat defeated and alone in his quarters after sending his flavor of the week away after an afternoon of mind numbing sex. He scrubbed his face with the back of his hands and willed himself to stop thinking about Rey and how happy she was on that screen. He missed her so much, he had imagined her face while pounding into the poor nurse moments before. Her coronation would be tomorrow, and she would be completely his. His wife and his Empress. Empress Rey of the First Order, he scoffed at how fluently it flowed. She was born to be revered and adored, it seemed only fitting she would be an Empress in this life. They had been planning an attack on the destroyer for some time now after intel regarding the events of the coronation came to light. They had to strike now, there was no other time. Rey would have to make her choice, hopefully choosing to return to the Resistance where she belonged. In a flash the pilot was up and dressed, he assembled his small team who had been briefed on the situation already. They would make it just in time if they left now, he didn’t have time to ask for permission from the general. He would ask for forgiveness when he returned. When he returned with Rey, and from winning the war. Securing a victory for the Resistance and ending it once and for all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Point of No Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>" Rey the scavenger was officially gone. "</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I am so glad this fanfic is being so well received, I'm so happy you all enjoy it! I didn't want to wait too long to update since we are getting into the meat of our story, finally to the good stuff! I was very careful writing this chapter, I knew the direction I want to head and I hope it executed it well! Please read and enjoy, I will try and have an updated chapter soon! Thank you for the Kudos and comments, please feel free to leave one if you'd like! Without further ado here is is, The Point of No Return.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, the newlyweds were nowhere to be found. It was not unlike the Supreme Leader and his partner to stay late in bed in the beginning hours of the day, but it was unlike him to not answer a holo-memo. First Order officers argued back and forth trying to decide who would take the journey to locate the pair, after all they had to be somewhere on the Supremacy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Sir, they are not in their quarters, I checked the throne room as well. Nothing.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Officers shared looks between each other, wherever they were, the Emperor and his wife did not want to be found. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small moan of pleasure came from a closed mouthed Rey as her husband made a trail kisses down her throat. Balancing his weight on top of her, he straddled her short legs, each of his knees resting on the mat below them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Good idea, the training room.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He murmured into her neck, slightly bearing his teeth to bite down gently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We were supposed to actually be training, remember?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She smiled up at the sky, absentmindedly running her fingers through his locks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This is training, in a way. Training for later.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A deep throaty laugh came from the man on top of her, she couldn’t help but scoff in response. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Mmm, there’s so much to do today Ben. And someone kept me up late.” “And I’ll do it again tonight, sweetheart.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She let his words hang in the air for a moment, continuing twirling her fingers in his perfect hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why do you call me that? Sweetheart?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ben stilled at her question, flattening his body so that he was lying between her legs, his chin resting on her stomach. Dark and distant dark eyes finally looked up at her with a soft endearing smile on his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“My father. He used to call my mother that. When they were fighting, when they made up, it was his term of endearment. I guess it rubbed off on me.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> This was dangerous conversation territory, Rey knew this proceeding with caution. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“He loved you Ben, we all do.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stroking his face lightly, she swore she could see a tear forming in the corner of his eye. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Rey, I...I don’t want to talk about this right now.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He pushed himself up on his elbows to look at her, as she brought her hand under his chin to bring his face to hers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry. But you must know it’s true. You at least believe how much I love you right?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tracing her finger down the bridge of his long narrow nose, his smile returned once more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I know that. You wouldn’t have joined me if you didn’t. You wouldn’t be here, freely choosing to stand by me as my wife and Empress. Don’t think I don’t understand what you’re giving up, I know how much the Resistance means to you.” “But you mean more. I knew from the moment we touched hands through the force, I was yours. Why do you think I willingly came here? I had to save you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The couple stared into each other's eyes before Ben simply nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You did save me. But not in the way you wanted to, there is still no light in me Rey.” “Not this again.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She sat up pushing him off, causing him to roll onto his back and sit up alongside her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s true. While there is a part of me that has potential, I fear I am too far gone. The only hope I have now is keeping the light that is in you, there.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He pulled her by the waist onto his lap, where she sighed deeply to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re all I’ve ever wanted Ben, a home. Someone to call family, someone to give a damn about me. I had that with the Resistance but it wasn’t the same. Not like this.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Grabbing his long arms and wrapping them around her, she nuzzled deeper into his chest, feeling his heartbeat against her cheek. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I promise I won’t let anything ever happen to you, as long as I live. I do know there are still things we need to work through but that will happen in time, for now I suggest we enjoy being married. I love you more than anything.” “More than the First Order?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her response caught him off guard, he had never thought about it that way. There was a time when there was nothing else that occupied his thoughts except the Order and Snoke, all that changed when he was informed a girl had helped a specific BB-8 unit escape with the map leading to Luke Skywalker. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“More than the First Order.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After an hour of training and some much needed shower sex, Rey was ready to prepare for her coronation ceremony. Ben had finished getting dressed, offering her the room to herself while he went to confirm everything was in order. She watched him leave the room, his mask had made a return, as well as the long billowing black cape that trailed behind him. The mask that once haunted her dreams, now was just a collection of metal covering the face of her husband. Crossing her legs on the floor, she took a moment to center herself, to become one with the force. She would not let her nerves get the best of her today, she had to prove that she was worthy to sit next to him. Empress Rey. She kept repeating the title in her head until it finally sounded right, like this was where she was meant to be her entire life. As she continued, her ladies entered the room, laying out a large dress on the bed, leaving the young girl on the ground to finish meditating. Once she finished she stood up, crossing her arms in her robe, standing in the middle of the room. Watching as those around her hurriedly rushed back and forth, she wanted to memorize every last detail of her moments as just Rey. The lonely girl from Jakku, trading scrap metal for portions. Making marks on the wall to tell time, how long it had been that she was truly alone. Finally she nodded to Bellaryn, who immediately led her to a vanity mirror to complete her hair and makeup. Once the lip stain was applied and the outfit ensemble completed, Rey the scavenger was officially gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dressed in a long sleeved black ball gown, the future Empress made her way to the same hanger where she was married a day before. Trying to put one foot in front of the other and not trip over the many layers of tool, she kept her chin up, the excitement building in her unavoidable. Red and gold chains dangled from her shoulders down to the middle of the dress, making her feel as if at any moment she could hike up the gown and still be able to run into combat. The lightsaber attached to her hip comforted her, she had been without it throughout the entire wedding, she hated the feeling of helplessness. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Now Commander, there will be a series of speeches before the actual coronation. Emperor Ren will be watching from above looking over it all, per his request. Once you are named Empress, you will be asked to give a small speech. Once that is over the Emperor will join you and the fun can begin. You are all packed for your trip away after this is over tonight, we just need to make it through the next couple hours. After the ceremony has finished you will start to see the parade of the fleet, do not be alarmed, they like to show off.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bellaryn stood in front of Rey, fixing her hair so that it fell gracefully over her shoulders and away from her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you Bellaryn, for everything. I look forward to having you with me in the future. You’ve been so wonderful to me.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey hugged the small girl who let out a surprised laugh at the gesture, Rey felt convinced she had not received this type of attention often aboard the Supremacy.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Of course ma’am. I will always be here for you as long as you need me.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taking two small steps back, Bellaryn clutched the datapad to her chest and turned to the guards giving them a nod. Fanfare began to play loud, reverberating throughout the decorated hanger. With two Knights of Ren in front of her and behind her, the future Empress made her way to the officials standing in the front. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she could feel his masked gaze on her, watching her from above.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I’m scared.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She sent him trying her best now to keep her eyes focused in front of her.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “It will be over before you know it. You look perfect.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She smiled at his words, arriving at the front and kneeling upon the stairs with her head bowed. Just as Bellaryn had prepared her for, various speeches and words were spoken before ultimately a crown was presented and hovered over her head. She could feel it’s weight as soon as it was placed, taking a moment to take a deep breath before she stood up. The hanger was silent, despite being filled with thousands, making her feel like she could be swallowed whole at any moment. As she stood straight, making her way behind the microphone she fidgeted with her sleeves, the nerves finally setting in. Clearing her throat and taking one last look at her husband who offered an encouraging nod, she began to address the crowd. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I first wanted to say thank you all for being here today. Your presence is confirmation enough, that your loyalty to the Emperor  is well placed. I feel a responsibility to convey to you, that although I have only been with you a short period of time, my loyalty and heart both lay with your Supreme Leader. I know my past casts a biased and premeditated shadow over me, but I assure you I have never been the type to cower away from a challenge. I know it will take time to earn your trust, but that is what I aim to do. I believe and hope that this will be seen as a new era, and I promise to work closely with the Emperor and First Order officials to make sure this is a time of peace and prosperity. I feel in my bones the potential of these next few years, and ask for your patience as I find my footing and my place. I am ready to be your Empress.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her words hung in the air for passing seconds, her heart beating frantically in her ears, the blood in her veins rushing through her. Finally, the crowd burst into a thunderous applause, flowers being thrown at her feet and cries being heard throughout the entire hanger. She hadn’t realized she had been holding her breath until she felt a hand on the small of her back, turning around quickly to be met by her husband.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Empress.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He sank to one knee, her hand in his as those in attendance sunk to their knees as well. Looking out into the sea of heads, Rey felt dizzy and overwhelmed. As he stood, the First Order Navy fleet zoomed past them in the sky, causing an applause to ring out behind the couple. Rey nervously twisted her hands, looking around the large area. A feeling of unease in her stomach and in her force signature, Ben’s masked face turned to meet her worried expression, feeling the uneasiness too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I feel it.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He replied to her out loud over the noise of the crowd. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ben, this is all happening so fast.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She began, the tears in her eyes starting to pool clouding her vision, taking a step back from him the roar of the fleet flying by caused her to stumble. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Rey, just breathe sweetheart.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He grabbed her hand, bringing her to his side so he could hide her face from onlookers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“There’s no going back, I can’t go back.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She repeated, covering her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ben...”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could finish there was a burst of light coming from outside the hangar, followed by a series of explosions causing screams to echo from those around them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“They’re here.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Both Ben and Rey said at the same time, their arms instinctively flying to the lightsabers attached to their hilts. As shots were fired into the hangar, they dove from the stage, splitting up momentarily to avoid the blaster shots coming at them. Storm Troopers were now firing back, as the people inside began to run, Rey searched the crowds for her husband. Through the chaos and fire, she saw him commanding a squadron as they hopped in their TIE fighters. A group of First Order pilots stopped in front of Rey, holding their helmets waiting for instructions.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Empress?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> One of them shrugged their shoulders when she did not immediately reply. Her heartbeat thumping loudly in her ears, the inevitable decision had finally arrived. Time seemed to stop as she took in the scene around her, those she had grown to know over the past months being shot down by Resistance fighters. The Imperial navy taking massive losses. Her husband, somewhere worried that the last words he would’ve heard her speak were those of regret. She had to make a choice and she had to make it now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Keep the Resistance fleet back at all costs, do not let them any closer. Evacuate this hanger, get everyone out. I need two of you to come with me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The TIE fighter pilots nodding, running to their ships and zooming off into the sky. Pushing up her sleeves, Rey scanned the faces once again until she landed on the Supreme Leader who was now taking part in a hand to hand combat with a figure she didn’t recognize until he turned around. Poe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two men had abandoned their weapons and were throwing calculated punches at the other, Ben occasionally using the force to push back the Resistance pilot who would in turn grab the nearest blaster and fire it at the Supreme Leader. Standing helpless a couple feet away Rey watched with horror as Poe pushed back the large man he was fighting to the edge of the hanger. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Poe!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She screamed as loud as her voice would allow, causing the dark haired man to stop his advances on Ben, who took the opportunity to push back Poe who landed several feet away. Gunshots and explosions filled her senses as she pushed through the crowds, trying her best to make her way to them to stop the fighting. She watched from afar as Ben took a gunshot to the side and immediately felt his force signature in distress. He was hurt. Frustrated tears streamed down her face as she ran faster to them. With his target wounded, Poe started to board a waiting Resistance ship, he kept the door open, watching her fling herself onto the body of Ben who had sunk to the ground, gasping for air. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ugh!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> In a fit of rage and hate she slammed shut the door to the Resistance ship that was waiting for her and began to crush it. The anger flowing through her, the distress of the man she loved dying in front of her causing her blood to turn cold and the darkness inside of her to take full control. She felt it overtake the light and gasped at the feeling of power and control that now coursed through her. Calling more of the force inward, she tightened her grip on the ship that was now in the air, trying to escape, gritting her teeth as parts started to fall off in crumpled masses until she couldn’t hold on any longer. Calling Ben’s lightsaber to her hand, she began fighting the remaining fighters left in the hanger, a blur of red and black clashing with shots being fired through the air. Finally, as the remaining TIE fighters raced after the last of the Resistance she collapsed to her knees. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Screaming into the air, she thrashed the lightsaber around causing sparks to fly in the air and the First Order fighters around her to step back.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Ben.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Finally standing to her feet, she rushed over to him still on the ground, he had taken his mask off. His wet hair stuck to his face and a gloved hand gripping the wound on his side.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Rey...I’m sorry.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He breathed, looking into her eyes, she could feel him fading.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “No, you do not get to leave me Ben.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Summoning the last sliver of light inside her she did the only thing she could think to do. Placing her hand gently over his wound, she began to focus her energy into healing him. Feeling his insides begin to repair themselves and the wound begin to close. She felt his blood flow through him, and continued repairing the damaged tissue. His breathing became less erratic, as his force signature grew stronger. His eyes closed momentarily and then opened wide in astonishment, looking up at his wife. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Rey.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The tears falling from his eyes caused her to shake her head violently, keeping her hand over the wound until it was completely closed. The last of the light inside her draining out and transferring to him.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “It’s okay. It’s over.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey had fallen asleep with her head next to Ben, who was in a deep sleep in the ship's infirmary. She was thankful for the quiet, only moments ago the Supreme Leader was seen wrestling with the Doctors until he was tired enough to stop resisting. Sitting in a chair next to him, she gently reached up and ran a hand through his hair smoothing it away from his face. In sleep he appeared so peaceful, the years disappeared from his appearance he looked like an innocent boy. There was a knock on the infirmary door, as a stone faced officer peeked his head inside, Rey rolled her eyes at the interruption. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes?” “Empress you are needed in the debriefing room.” “I’ll be right there.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She snapped, never taking her eyes off the big man sleeping in front of her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Very well ma’am.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Left in the silence and the soft sound of Ben’s breathing, she brought his knuckles to her lips and kissed them gently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll be back, my love.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Still in her coronation gown, which was now singed and torn, she was immediately greeted outside the door by two Knights of Ren. They walked together to the meeting room, her determined steps masked by the sound of her heels, she could feel her feet aching from the day's events. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Someone get my boots from my quarters.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She called over her shoulders, as one of the Knights left the group to fetch her shoes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Let's make this short.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Entering the room, all the officers stood to their feet facing the young women whose face was covered in soot and exhaustion.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Empress, we thought we would do a quick debriefing over the attack tonight.” “How were they able to simply waltz into the hanger?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She stood at the front of the table, hands placed flat just as she had seen her husband do.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Madam, they were able to attack quickly and unnoticed due to the military parade, we were unable to differentiate their ships from our own. There was simply too much in the sky.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The middle aged, rosy faced general to her right scoffed with a laugh. Reys head snapped his direction, she narrowed his eyes at him and he immediately shrunk in his chair deciding the best course of action was to hold his tongue.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Casualties?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A Knight of Ren appeared at her side while her eyes scanned the nervous officers, who all refused to catch her gaze. Slipping on her boots and handing her heels back to the Knight of Ren who fought a smile under their mask, Rey started to pace the room, her feet feeling instantly relieved.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “A few ma’am. Some troopers, a few officers. We lost two good pilots as well. Only one casualty among those in attendance, Empress. We did have some guests severely wounded.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Finally a small female officer spoke up, she was sitting at the far corner of the table, Rey had not even noticed her when she entered.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I see. Who was it?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey waited patiently for an answer, she could feel the tension in the force between the officers and the uneasiness she instilled in them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I said who!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Slamming her palms on the table, she gritted her teeth waiting for someone to speak up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“One of the Empress’s ladies. I believe her name was Bellaryn.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The female officer spoke for the group, her voice small and unsure. Rey could sense the fear she caused in this woman, her heart beating erratically as she waited for the Empress to decide her fate. More importantly, Rey felt her own heart break for the final time as she realized her only friend, Bellaryn, had been the guest killed during the attack. The anger building inside her caused her stomach to turn, feeling nauseous. Bile rising in her throat, she turned to face the window, hiding her pained face from the group. Sweet, young Bellaryn was murdered, simply for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Rey dug her fingernails into her palms, her breathing ragged and sharp. She wanted them dead, whoever killed her friend, she wanted them to suffer a long painful death. There was no more Resistance or First Order in her mind, there were just people. Innocent people dying due to idiocracy, something had to be done. The Resistance was just as guilty as the First Order, of this she was aware. The numbness she felt worried her, all she had ever wanted was Ben and now she was responsible in his absence for the entire Empire. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What would you like to do ma’am?” “I would like a minute to think without being interrupted, General.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She hissed over her shoulders, crossing her arms over her chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Let me send them a message, this does not need to result in more bloodshed. If I can’t reason with them diplomatically, then I will authorize an attack. I won’t be responsible for more deaths this night. I suggest you all rest up, we have a full day ahead of us tomorrow.” “With all due respect Empress, why should we trust you? A former Resistance pet, who's to say you weren’t behind the attack?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She recognized that voice immediately, turning around on her heels she waved her small hand sending him flying across the room and crashing into the wall.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “You will all do well to learn from General Hux’s mistake tonight, do not cross me again.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leaving the room with the Knights of Ren trailing closely behind them, she headed straight for the infirmary. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poe Dameron landed his ship with a heavy sigh, letting his head fall on his arm rested on the control panel he felt his body tense up with anger, with failure. She was gone, really gone. Not just physically, Poe had seen in her eyes the minute the darkness took over. There was no Rey now, but there sure was an Empress Rey, wife to Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. Poe had enjoyed all too much sending a blast through the tall man's side, what he did not enjoy was the look on Rey’s face when it all played out. She hated him, she had to, he almost hated himself. Almost. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Poe, Leia’s asking for you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Another Resistance pilot peeked her head into the cockpit, taking in the sight of a disheveled Poe.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Shit.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rubbing his face, he made his way off the ship and down the long corridor that led to General Organa’s rooms. Once there he waited, for what he ultimately presumed would be the worst ass chewing of his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re arresting me?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Poe yelled, his signature hands on his hips, he leaned forward as a small Leia sat calmly behind her desk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Poe, that attack was not authorized, you went after the Supremacy and half the Imperial Navy, claiming to fly for the Resistance but that wasn’t what that mission was about at all. You still can’t accept the fact that she is gone, you were thinking with that useless appendage between your legs instead of the good of our cause. We lost two pilots Poe, two pilots we couldn’t afford to lose. You also risked leading the First Order right to our location. I’m sorry but this is not your first offense Dameron. You are placed on ground arrest and to be guarded at all times until I say so. You better pray I can fix this mess you created. Now leave.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her speech had exhausted her, leaving her breathless as two large men stood behind Poe placing him in handcuffs and leading him out of the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Leia? Leia!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He screamed, kicking his legs in the air like a child throwing a fit. She heard his cries of protest coming from down the hall as he was carried to a holding cell. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m getting too old for this.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the dark Rey sat at her desk in her office, a blank message board in front of her. What would she say to Leia? </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Your failed attack almost resulted in the death of your son.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> No, too harsh. And it was a lie, the Resistance attack was successful, they came with one purpose, to eliminate what they could of First Order forces and they had done just that. She knew the way both parties thought, the Resistance thought they could do no wrong, that everything they did was just and right. While the First Order mindlessly murdered and took without asking, both of them had done wrong. Leaning her forehead against her hands, her elbows on the wooden desk she breathed deeply trying to find inside her the right way to go about fixing this. There was a sudden knock on the door causing her to jump and spin around in her chair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Empress, the Supreme Leader is awake and asking for you.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rey, what’s going on?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> His normally confident deep voice was laced with confusion and worry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Shh, Ben. You’re in the infirmary, you were pretty badly hurt but I healed you. You’re going to be fine my love.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She sat in her normal chair next to his bed, taking his large hand in hers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You look awful. Have YOU slept?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He asked, stroking her face lightly pushing the strands of stray hair away from her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No, but I will. I promise, just trying to put the pieces together for now. I’ve already met with the officers, I am going to send a message to Leia, hopefully figure out why she would authorize such an attack.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She watched Ben’s face for a response when all he managed was a nod she relaxed in her chair some. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Bellaryn is dead, they killed her.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey turned her head away from her husband who parted his lips in a shocked expression, as he watched his wife intently. He knew how close she was with young Bellaryn, the girl was growing on him as well.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I’m sorry sweetheart. I know how much you liked her, she was a great friend to you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His words hung in the air for a moment, he could feel Rey’s anger and annoyance in the force, her signature was throwing him off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s done. There’s no changing the past, only the future.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She stood up quickly, Ben’s confused expression cast over his normally stern features. This was not the Rey he knew, she would’ve been crying and mourning the loss of her close friend, instead she was cold and unresponsive. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I should go sleep, I will be back to check on you in the morning. I love you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She bent down, bringing her lips to his and softly kissing him. A sweet kiss that he could relish in, he felt her warmth and light in the kiss and closed his eyes to absorb it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you too.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He watched her leave the infirmary, her lightsaber attached to her left hip, and his hanging from the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>“He did what?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> General Leia Organa stood to her feet hearing the news that Poe Dameron had left the resistance base along with several other fighters to attack The Supremacy. Her blood boiled as she tried to strategize her next move, unsure of how to stop this or even if she could. Hours passed as Leia frantically tried to reach the arrogant pilot but was met with radio silence. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Dammit.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tossing her communicator to the side she groaned deep and rubbed her temples, he would be arrested as soon as he landed on ground again. She was knocked breathless by an unusual feeling in the force, she felt the balance shift the dark once again consuming and throwing off the balance that was there. She knew this feeling all too well, it had been like this when she felt Ben turn and a small gasp escaped her lips. It was Rey, it had to be. Her light had been overtaken and placed somewhere else, she had relinquished the good inside her to make room for hate and anger. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Rey.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She cried to herself, ashamed she let this happen again, unsure how to make it right. She would do everything she could to help her to help them both, even if it meant giving her own life. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. In This Labyrinth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>" She realized in that moment that she was afraid, deathly afraid of the dark. "</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello friends! I am having so much fun with dark Rey, let me know what you think! I have decided to put out new chapters every Sunday so stay turned! I was so happy to see how well received the last chapter was, so I am hopeful you like this one! I've got some pretty awesome ideas for the direction I want to take this story so please stick with me! There is a very NSFW bit in this chapter so ~beware~. Please as always leave a comment or Kudos if you like what you read, you guys are amazing! Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Armitage Hux limped down the long hallway to his room, clutching his side while uttering incoherent curses under his breath. Damn that rebel bitch, throwing him through the air for the second time now in front of his peers. It would be a lie if he said he didn’t enjoy getting a rise out of the small girl, but something was different in her, he couldn’t quite figure it out. Maybe it was the way he watched her fight against Resistance fighters, or the way she hurled him against the wall without a second glance. The previous time, she had run away with tears in her eyes, this time the tears were replaced by a glassy emotionless stare. Whatever the change was she still managed to get under Hux’s skin, he would not rest until both the Emperor and his Empress were gone. He already knew exactly how he was going to do this, it was only a matter of time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ugh!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey blocked an advance from Priya, one of the Knights of Ren, with an effortless swing of her saber. In the few weeks since the wedding, Rey had spent most of her time here, training and channeling her new energy. While Ben slowly resumed his role of Supreme Leader, Rey took the time to figure out where her place was exactly. She was allowed time to adjust to her new life and feel out her way through the darkness which she now not only acknowledged but welcomed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That will be all for today, Priya.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey dismissed her and extinguished her own lightsaber staring at the object in her hand, she despised it. This never truly belonged to her, she knew in her heart it wasn’t right. Stalking down the halls back to her quarters she stopped to look out a large window, looking out into the galaxy for an answer of some sort.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Hi.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She heard his voice behind her and jumped out of her skin, turning around quickly and running straight into his large torso. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ben.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She breathed, clutching her chest and returning to look out into the stars. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell me what you’re thinking about, your walls are up.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He grabbed her hand from her side and kissed her knuckles gently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t realize. I’m just thinking about a list of things. The future, us, the galaxy. Did you really mean it when you said we could rule the entire galaxy? Do you truly believe we could do that?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She grabbed hold of his arm, bringing it close to the side of her body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I do, I always have. I think we could be great, Rey. I think the galaxy needs rulers like us.” “But I'm nobody, a scavenger.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She shuddered saying the words, coming to the realization that no matter how hard she tried she could never erase her past. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You are Empress of the First Order, wife of the Supreme Leader. How can you say you are nobody?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was staring down at her, resting his long chin on top of her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It will just take some time I guess, to adjust. To all of it. I need to get rid of this, I thought about sending it back to your mother.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taking the lightsaber from her hilt she turned it in her palms, handing it to Ben who examined it as well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“If that’s what you want.” “It will help me let go. Let the past die. Isn’t that what you once told me?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A worried look crossed Ben’s face at his wife’s words, he knew the transition she was going through, he had done it himself after all. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Very well then, we’ll send it away.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She nodded as they came to an agreement and walked away, leaving Ben standing with the old Jedi’s lightsaber in his hand. Soft voices started to call to him, he quickly looked away and turned on his heel to head back to the bridge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joining his wife for dinner later that day, Ben let an exhausted sigh fall from his lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re pushing yourself too hard.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey mumbled, bringing a spoon to her mouth.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Just a long day, that’s all.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She nodded at his response, sitting back in her chair satisfied with the three courses of food she had devoured. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Give me something to do Ben, I want to be useful here as Empress. I just feel like I keep getting in the way.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Glancing over at her from his glass, he couldn’t help the smile that crossed his lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Rey. You’re already so useful to me, you bring me happiness I never thought I would have. You keep me from killing every single person on this ship, no matter how bad I fight the urge to throughout the day.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He shook his head, eyeing her reaction as she raised her eyebrows.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Hmm. It’s not that I’m not grateful it's just I want to help you in any way I can.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leaning forward again she pushed the food around her plate absentmindedly.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Come here.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Grabbing her hand and guiding her around the table, he pushed back his plate, picking her up and placing her in its spot on the table. She sat with her feet dangling and palms flat against the table as he sat back in his chair, undoing the top buttons of his shirt. He stared at her intensely, resting his elbow on the armrest of his chair, placing his pointer finger under his full bottom lip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop staring.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A deep blush spread across Rey’s face, as a smirk crossed her husband's mouth, his eyes scanning every inch of her body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m simply admiring what’s mine. It’s been weeks since I’ve gotten to touch you, I plan on changing that tonight.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Squirming atop the table, Rey crossed her legs nervously, a deep burning sensation filling her insides. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It's been a while, I think the morning of the Coronation was the last time. I’ve had to improvise since then.” “Show me.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> His voice was low and seductive, there were already dark clouds filling his intense eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What? Ben, no!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She screeched, wiggling to slide off the table, the blush on her face now from embarrassment instead of lust. Ben stopped her from moving, placing large hands on both of her thighs. Never taking his eyes off hers, he slowly pushed the material of her dress up her legs and past her hips so that it was scrunched together at her midsection. She watched him trance like, as he rubbed her bare calves, bringing her legs to his mouth and kissing up the length of them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Missed you so much, the feel of you, your scent. I’ve dreamed about it for the past weeks.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dragging his tongue lazily up to the inside of her thigh, he grabbed her small hand that had gripped the side of the table and brought it down to the area between her thighs. With one long finger he pulled the thin material of her panties to the side and brought her hand to rest over the already soaked area.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I said, show me.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He growled, leaning back in his chair but not before bending her legs so her feet rested on either side of her on the table.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Ben.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She protested, keeping her gaze on the floor. He resumed his position from earlier, an elbow resting on his chair and his finger absent-mindlessly grazing his lip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What were you thinking about while I was gone? Show me, please.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Groaning in protest and deciding to just get it over with, Rey began to show him what she would do when she was alone. Ben’s eyes watched with a burning intensity, the tightness of his pants growing more difficult to ignore. Letting her head rest on her shoulder, Rey began to actually enjoy herself, her mouth parting as she steadied her breathing.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I would think about...our wedding night. The image of you between my legs.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rubbing slower and with more purpose, a small moan escaped her and her eyes darted up to look at him. The sight was almost her undoing. She had never seen him more powerless, his eyes pierced into her soul. His fingers yearned to reach out and touch her, his pulsing cock between his legs practically begging to be released. He closed his eyes, letting his head fall back as a feral groan escaped him. Taking the opportunity, Rey slid off the table and crouched between his legs, pulling at the strings that tied his pants together at his waist. His head snapped down to watch her as she pulled his hard length free and straddled him carefully, lowering herself down onto him. Sharp gasps escaped both of them as they welcomed the familiar sensation of how perfectly he fit inside her.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Rey.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ben found her mouth, sucking hard on her lips causing them to swell like they had been stung by bees. Rey smiled into him as she trailed her hand up and down his broad chest until finally her hand landed on his neck, she curled her fingers around it forcing him to look up at her. A shocked and erotic expression showing on his face, the smirk on hers causing him to twitch inside her. She began to move herself back and forth, watching him intently to catch his reaction. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Who am I?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She whispered in his ear, bringing his earlobe between her teeth eliciting a moan from him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re Rey, my wife. My...Empress.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hearing this caused her to move faster, Ben moaned loudly into her neck as he felt her insides tighten around him.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I love you Ben.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She cried gripping onto his arms as she felt herself come undone, he was silent as his own climax raked through his body and held her down on him while he caught his breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you more.”  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Falling back into their similar rhythm the next few days, Ben asked Rey to accompany him to meetings, asking her for advice on topics he couldn’t figure out himself.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “They have what we need, I say you send in troopers to get it.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She had advised him one afternoon, reading through the agenda for a debriefing meeting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You really think so?” “Yes, why not?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her answer surprised him, every day she grew colder and more distant from the Rey he once knew. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Very well, you heard her.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Handing the files back to an astounded First Order General, Ben stood up tall, offering Rey his hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I have something to show you.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning against the wall in the turbolift, Rey crossed her arms deep in thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Close your eyes.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He took her hand as the doors opened, leading her into what she expected was the throne room. They walked together a couple of paces, until he stopped and went to stand behind her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Open.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>As she did, she was shocked to see the new addition in the front of the room.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Is that, for me?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She stalked towards the matching pair of large thrones, tracing the detailing with her fingers delicately. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“They’re equal in height. Because that’s what you are Rey, that’s how I see you. My partner, my equal. I can’t contain how happy it made me the day you took my hand finally, I knew from that moment on I wanted you by my side always. Ruling, not in the shadows.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Touched by his words, she turned to her husband and pushed back long thick locks from his forehead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I love it, thank you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She placed a gentle kiss on his lips, turning then to sit down on the twin throne. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How does it feel?” “Incredible.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She breathed as the rush of adrenaline hit her, this is where she belonged. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I have something else for you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Watching him walk around the large thrones he presented her with a small case, his fingers trembling with excitement. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Consider it a late wedding present.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Handing it over to her, she smiled and began to open it.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Ben.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She gasped, tucked neatly in silk wrappings, she slowly reached her hand in grabbing a cold piece of metal and picking it up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“A new saber?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Beaming up at him, she studied the weapon, it was beautiful. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Try it out.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He encouraged her, sitting back in his chair. Standing to her feet and with a flick of her thumb the saber roared to life, a bright red shone bright casting a shadow over Rey’s pale face. With the turn of her hand she extended the lightsaber, which caused another blade to ignite on the opposite end. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Double bladed.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey grinned at the glowing saber, the red a beautiful contrast to her black dress flowing behind her.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Ben, it’s...I love it thank you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Giving it a few spins in her hand, she twirled in a circle letting the saber artfully twist with her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re welcome. I’m glad you like it. Are you up for some training?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is horseshit Leia, and you know it!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Poe Dameron screamed at the top of his lungs hoping the General could hear him from his holding cell. As if his failed rescue mission wasn’t enough, now Leia had him grounded. Ren would pay for this, it was all his fault after all. They were all happy, being hunted down by the First Order granted, but happy. Now everything was different. Rey just wasn’t married to him, she had turned, Poe had witnessed it right before his eyes. The moment the dark overtook her, she was Empress of the First Order through and through. He wanted Kylo Ren dead for what he had done, corrupted someone so sweet as Rey and made a monster out of her. Now he had time to plan, actually plan something out. Ren was useless without her, if he could just separate them long enough he might actually have a chance at bringing her back. But how would you get the Emperor of the First Order alone? Poe fell silent for the first time, as he started scribbling out notes on a datapad. He could still get her back, it would just take some time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey sighed to herself as she finished reading Leia’s message, which conveyed the attack was Poe acting alone without help from the Resistance This eased her mind some, although she was still seething from that night, it was comforting to know that Leia had not authorized it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you have there?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She had heard him walk into her office, his head now resting on her shoulder, nuzzling into her neck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“A message from Leia. Poe acted alone on the attack, I had figured so much.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ben stood straight and pulled out a chair next to his wife, reading the message for himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“She said he’s been detained. For once I agree with something my mother has done. Where do we go from here? It’s your call.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He watched Rey chew on her lip deep in thought, he yearned to glimpse into her mind but ever since the night of the Coronation she had her walls up to him.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “He tried to kill you Ben, I can’t just let that pass. I just want this all to be over, if I had it my way there would be no First Order or Resistance. It would just be us.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Placing her forehead in her palm she breathed out an exhausted breath, Ben’s hand instinctively found its way to her lower back rubbing circles gently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Just let it all die.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> His gaze was distant as Rey looked over at him, she smoothed the collar of his shirt out lovingly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re the only thing in this entire Galaxy, I love.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She smiled at him, when he looked back at her there were tears in his eyes.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Love is never something I thought I would have. I had lost it from my parents and from Skywalker, but finding it in you was something I never imagined possible. I love you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> With all of the gentleness he could summon, he raised her wedding ring to his mouth and kissed it. There was a knock on the door as both of them twisted around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Emperor, Empress. You’re needed in the throne room.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“A spy?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ben’s voice was distorted with his mask, he was Kylo Ren once more. Rey sat next to him, a small silver crown atop her head, she narrowed her eyes at the Resistance spy dressed in First Order clothing in front of her. She didn’t recognize him, Leia must’ve recruited him after she left. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Who sent you, exactly?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She asked, crossing her legs in a long silk black gown. The nervous man kept his eyes on the ground, she began to grow impatient waiting for his answer, he was trained well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You will tell us who sent you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Giving up she raised her hand in the air, willing the man to speak. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“A man named Poe Dameron.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey gripped the sides of her chair, her knuckles turning white. Practically growling with anger she raised the small man up in the air, watching as the oxygen was sucked out of him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ugh!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She sent him flying across the room, he landed and was immediately picked up by guards who hauled him out of the large room. Ben watched with intrigue as the small women next to him thrashed around sending various objects flying until finally he cleared his throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Empress.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She stopped in her tracks, chest rising and falling as she worked to catch her breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m going to train.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Stalking out of the room, the Emperor of the First Order watched on with amusement. His wife had a temper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A nervous Priya cowered into the training room after being summoned by the Empress herself, she often called for these types of last minute training, but after hearing the distressing news about the current events, Priya was less than enthusiastic to meet with Rey. She found the wife of the Supreme Leader dressed in all black from her leggings to her shirt tied at the waist, she looked like a normal girl, the type Priya would typically go for. Watching on, she took note of the young women's fighting technique, it was passable but could be improved on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re stepping back with your left foot, Empress. Try your right, it will give you more of an extension.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Priya called, wiping off her own saber and joining Rey on the mats.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Oh, thank you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey nodded, practicing step by step what Priya had suggested. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Where did you learn how to fight, Priya? You’re much more advanced than I am.” “Years of practice Empress, Supreme Leader Ren also helped us all improve our technique after we left the temple together.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey listened with intrigue as Priya continued with her story. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“There were a few of us who all left with him, after what happened with...Skywalker. It wasn’t right, we all agreed. Ren was our leader even then, he taught us everything we know.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey smiled, she imagined a frightened and unsure young Ben taking on the role of teaching all of these young men and women who made up the Knights. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I would like very much to do something like that. Teach young force sensitive children how to navigate and use their full potential. Too many children are being forgotten and left alone, alone on Jakku with no idea who they are. I can help them.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The idea came to Rey whose face lit up, causing a confused expression to cross Priya’s features. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I can see where you’re going with this Empress, I follow. Like starting some sort of Academy for young force sensitive children, teaching them how to truly use their powers. Unlike Skywalker who would never let us reach our full potential, we could help them ma’am.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Priya sounded just as enthusiastic as Rey, her face softening as she talked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We?” “Oh, I’m sorry ma’am I just assumed. I would love the opportunity to help you with this if you’d let me.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face, she liked Priya more and more with each passing day. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t think of anyone better for the job.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“An academy?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ben repeated, Rey had presented the idea over dinner with nervous trembling hands as her husband listened offering his full attention.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Think about it Ben, there are so many force sensitive children out there, who, like you and me, never got proper training. They’ve gone their entire lives thinking something is wrong with them or maybe they’re alone because no one understands. We can teach them to channel those emotions into using the force and create an entire new generation for the First Order.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her elated expression made Ben smile, he knew it was only a matter of time before she found something to occupy her with but never would’ve guessed it would’ve been something like this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Priya, has offered to help me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She added before taking a long drink of her port. Ben laughed, shaking his head in disbelief.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Now that is something I would kill to see. You and Priya working together.” “She’s grown on me. Please Ben, at least think about it.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She grabbed his hand from across the table, looking up from his food into his wife’s eyes he simply nodded. He would do anything for her, anything. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What about the spy, any word?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey continued eating, with a new sense of purpose. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, we sent him back to the Resistance. Not in one piece obviously.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She stopped eating, Ben’s morbid words looming in the air between them.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Good.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The small dark haired child carefully teetered down a long  walkway, feeling it’s way in the dark. They were lost, a terrified look on its face, a nervous energy clouding around them. He needed help, someone to lead him to safety. A ear piercing scream came from the child as they looked around frantically. Suddenly a sliver of light appeared, causing the small figure to cower into a corner to hide. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A voice called out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Go. Go towards it.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The voice called again, the child emerged and slowly crept towards the open door at the end of the walkway. Reluctant steps led them to the opposite end, slow and steady. Until a figure appeared looming over the child, causing a scream to fill the air. They started to run faster towards the open door until they stumbled and the creature behind them consumed them. And they were gone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey screamed as she was startled awake from the dream. Nightmare. Vision. Whatever it was, she pawed at the empty space next to her and cried at its emptiness. She realized in that moment that she was afraid, deathly afraid of the dark.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. No Use Resisting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>" “Destroy them all.” A small voice whispered in the air, Rey sat up suddenly wide awake and alert. “Who’s there?” Her voice cracked with nervousness looking around the large room, there were no signs of anyone or anything present with her. “You must destroy the Jedi. Skywalker must fall.” She suddenly recognized the voice, sending a sinister chill down her spine. Her walls had remained up, how had he gotten past them? “Snoke.” "</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI Friends! Here is the next chapter, I hope you all like it! I am still developing Rey's character, dark Rey is incredibly fun to write! This chapter really explores sort of her internal battle and the efforts of those trying to reach her, I really hope you all enjoy it! I have already planned out where my story is headed and would love to make it past 20 chapters, as long as it is still being well received! Thank you to all those who have offered their support and love for the story, please feel free to leave a kudos or comment! I appreciate you all, thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fear, hate, anger. Luke Skywalker shuttered in his hut on a stormy night, he had felt the disturbance and shift in the force. The only thing he could compare this feeling with was when Ben turned, when Ben turned because of him. Because of the stupid mistake he had made that night in the Jedi temple, he had mourned the loss of his nephew ever since. He knew Ben or Kylo Ren wanted him dead, he knew he had to make it right but had not the faintest idea on how. He still believed, like Rey, that Ben had a chance to turn. Things were different now, the shift in the force wasn’t Ben, it had to be Rey. He knew he had screwed things up when she left for the Supremacy, he had watched from a distance the young girl leave with tears in his eyes and mostly hope in his heart. Hope that she could bring his nephew back from the darkness, now he feared it had consumed her in the process. He needed to find Leia. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leia Organa stared at the old lightsaber in front of her. Luke’s saber had been carefully wrapped and waiting in her office for her, confused, she pulled back the layers of silk wrappings to find a note.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “This belongs to you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The sentence was elegantly written atop a card, it was Ben’s hand, she knew just by looking at it. She sat back in her chair remembering fondly his reluctance to take the calligraphy class as a young boy, as the Prince of Alderaan. Leia had pushed too hard for him to be perfect, for him to become a politician and a symbol instead of trusting him and training him in the force. He was strong, honing his gifts at an early age reminding her of her brother and herself. As a boy, Ben was restless like Luke had been, itching to explore and see the galaxy. Leia could already sense in him how strong he was, it frightened her. Ben had clutched tightly to her hand when she left him with Luke in his new Jedi training temple. Although it broke her heart, she knew this was something that needed to be done, to help him in the future. A tear ran down her wrinkled face as she remembered the small freckled face boy, his father's goofy grin. Oh, Han. She let her heavy head fall into her hands propped up on her desk, her heart yearned for him more than ever. She missed their adventures, the fighting and the making up. She closed her eyes remembering his face when they brought Ben into the world. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank goodness, he looks like me. Isn’t that something.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Han held the small and content infant in his arms, his entire galaxy. There was nothing Ben could do wrong in his Father’s eyes. Silently examining the saber in front of her, she had never felt so helpless. All she wanted was a moment alone with her son, it had been so many years since she had seen him in person. If she could just grab that handsome face of his and reaffirm him of her love, she was sure he would turn. She thought of Rey, the young Jedi she failed to protect. She had over time come to think of her as a daughter, trying to redeem herself in the young women, who also believed in the good in everyone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Leia.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her head snapped up, there was no one in her office, the phantom voice caused her eyes to go wide. She centered herself and listened again, this time more carefully. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Leia.” “Luke.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Standing deep in thought, Rey let her ladies dress her for the day. She missed deeply Bellaryn’s laugh and temperament, she always knew exactly what to say to calm Rey down. Her remaining ladies were tolerable and helpful, but Rey could sense the fear she instilled in them.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Good.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Let them be afraid of me, they should be.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>As prompted she held her hair back while one of her ladies buttoned the back of her dress, then her hands went to rest on her hips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The Emperor has sent for you, I believe he is in the throne room Empress.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey nodded, twisting her ring finger on her left hand, a nervous habit. She never knew the mood he was going to be in, and honestly these days he felt the same with her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Today’s agenda?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She asked, moving to the vanity one last time to check her reflection barely recognizing herself. Her hair had gotten longer, her cheekbones and jaw more pronounced. Intricate braids held back her full hair at the base of her neck, while a small silver crown sat on her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Meeting with the Emperor first, a Supreme Council debriefing, lunch with the Emperor, free time, which I suspect the Empress will use for training, another Supreme Council meeting and lastly your appointment with Miss Priya.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The small blonde haired girl next to Rey read from a datapad taking a deep breath when she finished going through the day's events. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you, that will be all. Leave me.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Once alone, she attached her saber to her hilt and smoothed out her crimson red dress. She hardly missed her leggings anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You asked for me?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She strode into the Throne Room, kneeling before Ben who looked deep in thought himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Empress.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He waved her forward, cautiously she moved to sit in her seat next to him. Suddenly across the armrest, Ben took her small hand in his large one, and brought her palm to her lips. A small smile spread across her lips as she watched her husband lovingly, he sighed deeply bringing her hand down to rest on his thigh which she began to stroke lightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I wanted to run something by you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He abruptly stood straight, Rey remained sitting placing her hands in her lap and crossing her legs at the knee. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you think about leaving the Supremacy? We have found a planet we would like to use for a First Order base, one that will give us a great military advantage and somewhere for us to call home. We would still conduct business here from time to time, but I am growing tired of living on this damned ship. First Order business will have to come to us or be done over the holonet, but I think this will be good for us. The people should know where their Emperor and Empress are. What’re you thinking?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He paced back and forth in front of her, strong hands clasped behind his back. A long black cape trailing behind him menacingly.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I like the idea, I think having a base planet would be beneficial for us all. Would I be able to open my Academy there?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She asked nervously, eyeing his face for a reaction. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course, whatever you want, it’s yours. So you like the idea?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Finally turning towards her she simply nodded, starting to feel the excitement of potentially getting off the Supremacy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I want to build a great Empire with you Rey. When historians study powerful and successful rulers they will write books about me and you. We will have a civilized and sophisticated society, we will stitch together what the Rebels and Resistance have corrupted. And you will be there, every step of the way.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was on his knees in front of her, his chest rising and falling with passion in his eyes. Rey ran her fingers through his soft hair that she herself had washed this morning, running her pointer finger over his left eyebrow with adoration. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“When do we start?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Priya.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sitting down in the chair next to the tall woman, Rey set down her books and datapad that had begun to weigh her down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Empress, how are you today?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Priya nervously set her helmet down on the chair beside her and looked back at the small brown haired girl to her right. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Busy, I have some news. The Emperor has decided to build a new First Order base, I would like the Academy to be there. He has already assigned some Knights of Ren to stay here in his absence, are you still willing to come with me?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She watched Priya’s reaction, when she simply nodded Rey opened her datapad and continued the meeting. Excited that her only friend had agreed to stay with her, although she would never show it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Exiting the meeting room, a strong hand grabbed Rey’s arm and yanked her into a utility closet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What the kriff?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She grunted losing her balance in the dark room, she swore she had whiplash. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t say a word, they’re looking for me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She recognized the voice of her husband and breathed a sigh of relief, she could sense him near now she knew why. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Who is looking for you, my love?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She stroked his arm up and down, upset that she couldn’t make out his handsome face in the pitch black.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Everyone, I just needed a minute to myself. Well not entirely myself.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He began to kiss down her cheek resting his full lips on the part of flesh on her neck that was exposed. A giggle escaped her mouth, which was quickly covered by a large glove covered paw. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You have to be quiet, Empress.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey nodded to show him she understood and continued to run her hands through his perfectly styled hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve been aching for you all day.” “We had sex just this morning.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She rested her hand now on his broad shoulders as he continued kissing her collarbone.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Been...too...long.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He murmured in between quick pecks until he finally dragged his mouth up to hers, catching her bottom lip between his. He waited for her mouth to open so he could slip his tongue inside to feel around for hers, she moaned into him desperate for his touch. In a flash, her red dress was hiked up so that it bunched around her hips, she held it there panting with anticipation.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Lets see how much you’ve missed me.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Using his teeth, Ben bit the tip of his glove and pulled it off his large hand. Sliding her silk panties to the slide, his long finger barely grazed her already soaked sex. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s what I thought.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Before she could utter so much as a moan, his two fingers were inside her with his thumb gently rubbing her clit.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Ah!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A shriek of pure pleasure came from Rey who was once again silenced by his still gloved free hand.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “You want them to find us? You want them to walk in on me knuckles deep inside you? Shh.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> His breath was hot in her ear which made her clench around his fingers, biting her lip hard. She was sure she was going to draw blood. Clutching at the back of his head, she began to move her hips against his hand encouraging him to go faster. A muffled moan came from him this time, it was masked as he buried his face in her neck.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Let go, Rey. I feel you holding on. Just let go.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A soft grunt of pleasure filled the room as her knees began to feel weak, she thought for sure she would collapse when he was done.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Come on sweetheart.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Muffled words came from a panting Ben who increased his speed, Rey knew she was right on the edge. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She bit onto his shoulder, biting down onto leather and cloth, letting her orgasm shake her body as her eyes rolled back into her head. They stood like two puzzle pieces fit together, trying desperately to calm their breathing. Taking his fingers out of her, Ben moved away from her and brought them to her lips. Rey slowly let him slip them inside her mouth, his eyes growing wide when she began to suck. When she was done he withdrew them and stuck them in his own mouth licking up what she had missed. Replacing his glove and straightening his cape, he looked her up and down with a smirk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll see you at dinner tonight, Empress.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A dazed and confused Rey watched her husband leave the dark room, she missed him the second he was gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>After their brief rendezvous in the utility closet, Rey made her way down to the infirmary with shaking legs, wet panties and one mission. The Doctor on duty had looked at her funny upon her request, but agreed to help.</span><em><span> “Now this is a monthly shot you will take, just a quick poke in the arm. But should stop any um...unplanned pregnancies.</span></em> <em><span>Make sure you come back and see me on schedule. Wait how long did you say you’ve been here?”</span></em><span> The slim man asked as he quickly gave Rey her birth control shot and then resumed his work. </span><em><span>“A couple months.”</span></em><span> She snapped, adjusting the sleeve to her dress he had pulled down. </span><em><span>“And no missed monthlies?” </span></em><span>He continued typing on his pad, unaware of the glaring eyes from the Empress who fought back the urge to throw him into the medicine cabinet.</span><em><span> “No. Now I’ll be back next month. I trust you understand this needs to be discreet?”</span></em><span> She glared at the back of his head until he finally turned around with a nervous expression in response to her tone. </span><em><span>“Oh...yes ma’am. I mean Empress. Yes Empress.” “Good.”</span></em><span> Sliding off the examination table she made her way out of the room and down the long hall, clenching and unclenching her fists. Her mind swarmed with fear of the unknown, fear of bringing a child into this world. Fear of not being able to bring a child into this world. A true fear of how Ben would react. She needed to release this anger, it began to boil inside of her making her blood sing with rage. Slipping into the nearest room, she ignited her lightsaber attached at her hip and started thrashing around. Sparks started flying around her face as she grunted with frustration, pieces of metal falling all around her breaking off the surfaces in the room. With her chest rising and falling rapidly, Rey fought back tears. The frustrating part was not being able to place her emotions or her feelings. That is how the dark consumed you, made you question and doubt your feelings. Intense feelings of frustration and guilt ate at Rey, making her drop to her knees, her saber extinguishing as she fell.</span><em><span> “Rey.”</span></em><span> She heard her name called through the force, except it wasn’t her husbands. </span><em><span>“Go away.”</span></em><span> Covering her ears she gritted her teeth, willing herself to focus her attention on anything else.</span><em><span> “Fight it, Rey. Find the light inside you.” “No!”</span></em><span> She screamed, pushing back in the force. </span><em><span>“There’s no light left in me, you’ve taken everything I have. I’m empty, I only have him now. That’s all I want.”</span></em><span> Hot tears streamed down her face as she pushed away the voice calling out to her, she could feel the power she was up against.</span><em><span> “Leave me alone!”</span></em><span> She screamed with one final push and the silence returned. A gasp left her mouth and she stood up straight, adjusting her crown and dress, she breathed in deep through her nostrils. That would be the last time she left her mind open and walls down, especially to Luke Skywalker. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke clutched his chest as the feeling of being shoved backwards hit him; he had spoken with her. She was really gone, he searched for a sliver of light inside her and couldn’t find it. At least with Ben or Kylo Ren, Luke could sense the possible return of goodness and compassion. Rey had closed her mind, heart and force to everything that was good. Luke had made a last ditch effort to reach her, finally coming to the conclusion that he was too late. He had failed another Jedi, again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Dammit.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Banging his hand on the control panel in front of him, he focused on the task at hand, finding Leia. He followed her signature in the force, he knew she wasn’t far. As soon as he reached her he knew everything would be okay, they could save the young couple together. A guilty look shot across the older man's face as he thought of Rey, the young girl with so much potential and her sweet smile. She had let fear, hate and anger overtake her, and he let her go willingly towards it. He had failed again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Leia.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The general’s head shot up from the squadron she was commanding to see the figure in front of her, her eyes softening at the sight of her brother. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You found me.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A wide smile played across her face as she paced over to him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll always find you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kissing her cheek, she took his hand in hers and led him back into the main bunker where her office was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re hiding again?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He inquired, taking off his gloves and setting them down on a nearby table. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, we were attacked on Crait. Luckily we had a warning come in, that gave us a couple hours head start. It came from an unknown source.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The General continued busing herself with pouring tea for them both. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I see.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luke responded, sitting down, a long sigh coming from him as he leaned into the chair.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I lost her Leia, I let her go. And now she’s gone.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taking his cup from her, Leia walked around the desk taking a seat in her own chair. A couple moments passed as the siblings studied each other. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No one’s ever really gone, Luke.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She spoke softly looking at him directly, her eyes were tired and puffy. She hadn’t been sleeping well.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “You think we can bring them back? What even caused all of this?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taking a small sip from his cup he smiled, his sister always made excellent tea.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Poe Dameron. He was the best damn pilot in the Resistance. Launching an attack on the Supremacy, he almost killed Ben. He saw her while he was there, he saw the moment everything changed. She really does love Ben.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Leia sat back in her chair bringing her own cup to her lips.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Anger at Poe and us. Fear of losing Ben, that adds up. I just can’t believe I never saw it coming, not for her.” “I don’t think she did either, but I know there is good left in her Luke, I know it. The brave and fearless girl I knew is still in there, she just needs some help.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He listened to his sisters words knowing the truth in them, nodding his head slightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How do we do it?” “Time Luke, we need to give them time. We need to figure out how to get to them.” “We don’t have time Leia, she doesn’t have time! I’ve already tried speaking with her, she...closed me off. She hates me, she hates us.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luke stood up, frustrated hands flying through his graying hair. A saddened Leia looked on, her heart breaking for the hundredth time. The pair sat in silence as the heaviness of the situation, the only sound was their soft breathing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We will get them back Luke. I know it in my heart, we must have hope.” “I need to go to them.” “Don’t be stupid.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She retorted, a sharp glance in his direction. A genuine laugh came from the old Jedi, the smile on his face long welcomed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, this is yours.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reaching into her desk, Leia pulled out the saber that had been sent to her. Staring at it with wide eyes, he began to shake his head.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Luke, it’s yours. Take it.” “That lightsaber belongs to her. The next person and the last person to yield that saber will be her. Until then it will stay with you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tears formed in his eyes looking at the weapon that belonged to his father and then him, he knew who it truly belonged to in his heart. He had seen Rey use it on Ach-To, the way she trained with grace and purpose. He missed her deeply.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Fine, now let’s get to business. There’s a certain Wookiee who is eager to see you again.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey stared at her food growing cold in front of her, Ben had been working late leaving her alone for dinner. After growing so used to eating every meal with him, she missed him incredibly when he was gone. Absentmindedly pinching the sore spot on her arm she let her mind wander. Damn Skywalker for trying to reach out to her, the old Jedi had failed her miserably. She hated him. Hate. A new and intense feeling for her. She had never experienced it before, even after watching Ben kill Han Solo she hadn’t hated him. She didn’t particularly love him either, she just knew the young man was troubled and needed someone to help him. That was what she was trying to do, and in the process was submitted to the darkness. She couldn’t think like that, everything that had happened in her life had brought her to this fate. Being alone all those years on Jakku, never having an actual family or home. She found both in Ben. Reaching out to him, she could tell her was far away mentally and physically. Taking one last sip of her drink, she silently left the table to change into her night dress. Sitting down on the edge of their bed she brushed out her long hair, letting in fall in tangles over her shoulders and down her breasts. The silk of her night dress rustled as she moved across the room pacing back and forth, her mind restless. It was this place, she needed to get off this stupid ship. This is where the old Rey slept and lived, she ate at that same dining table. The memories of the girl who first arrived here flooded her mind, she quickly pushed them away with a whimper. She needed Ben, he knew how to help her when she got stuck in her head. An hour passed pacing the room until finally, tying her black silk robe around her body she made her way down the long hall. She needed to distract herself somehow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her feet lead her to the turbolift down the throne room, confused guards looked on as the Empress moved down the hallway in her nightwear. Walking silently towards her throne, Rey sat down exhausted, resting her elbow on the arm rest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What do I do?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought and pleaded with the force, calling out for some type of help. Moments passed in the silence as she brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on the back of the cold chair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Destroy them all.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A small voice whispered in the air, Rey sat up suddenly wide awake and alert. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Who’s there?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her voice cracked with nervousness looking around the large room, there were no signs of anyone or anything present with her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You must destroy the Jedi. Skywalker must fall.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She suddenly recognized the voice, sending a sinister chill down her spine. Her walls had remained up, how had he gotten past them?</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Snoke.” “Yes child.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Another voice that was different from the other spoke, causing her to frantically stand up. She couldn’t place this voice, it was sinister and dark. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You must be the one. Destroy the Resistance. Let the hate flow through you girl. It is your destiny.” “Don’t tell me what my destiny is.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She called back with tears forming in her eyes, her heart was beating rapidly. A sudden surge of voices swarmed her head causing her to yell in pain. It felt like her mind was being poked and prodded by a thousand different intruders. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop, please!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She yelled covering her ears like she had done earlier, dropping to her knees in fetal position. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t resist girl. Feel the darkness. You must rise Empress Ren.” “Stop!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She fought back until a sense of relief flooded her, she could feel him coming to him. The voices stopped and the air around her returned, she remained on the ground afraid to open her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Rey!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben called sprinting into the massive room and over to her, crouching on the floor.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Look at me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He gently shook her shoulders, brushing her hair from her forehead. A red eyed and distraught face looked up at him finally, tears running rapidly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What happened?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He smoothed her hair away some more, placing a kiss on her temple.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I heard them Ben, I was hearing voices. I heard Snoke and I believe other Sith lords. They were speaking to me. It was all so much, I…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leaning into him, he reassured her with a gentle rub down her back, stroking her hair delicately. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What were they saying?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She waited as moments passed until she finally looked into her husband’s eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“They want Skywalker dead. They want me to destroy the Resistance. Ben, what do I do?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She frantically searched his face to read his expression, the tension in the air thick.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “It’s the only way to win. The only way to ensure the First Order can succeed, to be rid of them once in for all. We have to do it, it’s what we’ve always needed to do. To restore order and civility to the galaxy once and for all.” “Why does it have to be about winning though, Ben? I just want it all to be over, no sides to pick, no Resistance no First Order. I would give anything for it all to just stop.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Letting her head fall in her hands, Rey let out a small cry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t think that’s what I want too? It has to be this way Rey, to restore the balance. We will figure something out, you just need to be patient.” “I’m tired of being patient. I’m tired of letting others control my life. I need to get off this damn ship, I need to let Rey the scavenger die. She’s haunting me Ben, how do I make it stop!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She was sobbing, letting hot tears flow once more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It gets easier, you just have to erase everything about your past life. I hardly remember what it’s like to be just Ben Solo. Time will help, and so will getting off the Supremacy. But please sweetheart, come rest.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> With an exhausted exhale, she nodded her head agreeing. Sleep, sleep sounded good. A place to be free, to let go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Facing each other in bed, Ben gently traced a finger down Rey's bare arm, a small unexpected gasp came from her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It gets easier, sweetheart. Pretty soon, everyone will give up. They’ll leave us be, and then we can just focus on each other. I know what you’re going through is hard but believe me, it’s not forever. I’m sorry Skywalker reached out, I’m sure that made things worse.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She listened to his words letting them linger in the pitch dark, trying to commit to memory the way his skin felt on hers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m scared, this is so much bigger than I imagined. It terrifies me, it frightens me that I have no place in this galaxy. I feel the darkness inside of me and yet, I have no desire to kill. I only wish pain on those who have hurt me, who have hurt us. I can feel it control my thoughts, making me second guess myself at every turn. I have a constant fear that something or someone is coming for me, and even worse coming for us. We have to get away from here Ben.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wrapping her arm around his waist she brought his large body closer to hers, relishing in the heat his body offered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I would forsake it all Rey. Give it all up for you, you know that right?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He let his lips rest on her forehead, kissing it gently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I couldn’t do that to you. You have spent years improving the First Order, trying to create a perfect galaxy for everyone. I can’t let you undo that, I won’t. I want to help make things better, help those who are lost like I once was.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> In the dark she could not see his eyes on her, trying to remember a time which seemed like another life when he didn’t even know her name. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“When I saw you for the first time, it was like a manifestation. I had spent countless hours laying awake at night trying to imagine what this scavenger from Jakku was like. I thought she would be rough, coarse. When I saw you for the very first time however, I knew you would be my undoing. Your soft face, your beautiful eyes, your short hair put back, you are so breathtaking. And your body, I carried you in my arms all the way back to the destroyer. I didn’t want anyone touching you or coming near you, you were already mine at that point. You just didn’t know it yet.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A deep chuckle came from his chest, making a smile spread across Rey’s face.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “All my life I had dreamed about belonging to someone. Whether that was a family or a friend, I never would've guessed it would’ve been a husband. A husband who would give me the galaxy, even though I don’t deserve it. I will need your help Ben, I need you to show me my way out of this. I don’t know which was it up anymore, the only thing constant in my life is you. Promise you’ll never leave me?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nuzzled against his chest, she listened to his soft and strong heartbeat.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “You will never lose me, sweetheart. Not in this life or whatever is beyond.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey looked up at him while he looked down, pulling his face down to hers she let their lips melt together. Soft and sweet at first, until she got a taste for him. Never separating their lips, she rolled on top, pushing her hair from his face. Worshiping the man she loved with her body, assuring him she was completely his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young Resistance pilot, well former resistance pilot, crept out of his cell. After bribing a few guards, Poe was able to escape under the dark of night. He silently made his way along the long damp hallway leading to the exit to outside the bunker. He had been corresponding with outsiders for the past week, hatching a plan on how he was going to bring down Kylo Ren and the First Order. It was all too easy to find others in their realm that wanted the First Order to pay for their mistakes, and Poe took the opportunity to raise a small squadron and group of fighters to rally his cause. He would not make the same mistake as last time, he would be smarter, stealthier. He would make Kylo Ren come to him, he had to separate the Emperor from his wife. He needed to exploit her weaknesses, he wanted to help her still. If he could bring down the Supreme Leader, Poe could dismantle the entire First Order. Thanking his stars for having enough contacts in the galaxy, Poe waited patiently for an incoming message from his new inside source. He had learned about the unfortunate fate of his last spy he sent in, vowing to get justice for the death of his friend. He had been connected to a new individual inside of the First Order who had similar acquaintances, he was told to wait for a message as soon as he escaped. Pulling his dark hood over his face more as to not be seen, Poe quietly creeped into a dark corner. He waited patiently, his foot nervously tapping against the wall. Minutes seemed to pass while Resistance members and crew techs walked past him without a second glance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So oblivious.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought to himself watching them go about their business in the night hours, everything was winding down, soon everyone except the night watch would be heading inside the bunker. The holo-memo sparking to life finally in his hand, Poe looked down in shock at the individual he saw staring back at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll be damned. Nice to see you General Hux.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Your Soul Obeys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>" “I don’t like watching you leave. I swore I would never let you out of my sight again.” The distorted voice that came from the mask sent chills down her spine, she would never get used to it. “I have the best protection with me, Emperor. I won’t be gone for too long, I promise.” “Keep the connection open? For me?” It was an interesting combination, the sinister mask staring back at her but the sweet and intimate words coming from the man wearing it."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends! I apologize for posting so late today, I have been a little busy with work and school, but I am so excited for this chapter! This chapter really explores Rey's new project for the First Order and I am so eager to expand on this. Of course we have some smut because duh. Also is anyone as obsessed with Mr Adam Driver like I am, I swear since this quarantine I have spent so much money on that man. Any-who! I hope you all enjoy this fun chapter, I really really really like how it came out. Please let me know your thoughts or leave a Kudos if you like what you read! I really appreciate those of you who have stuck with me through this series, we are getting to the good stuff, I promise! Please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ben Solo gazed at his wife sitting across from him in the large bathtub, her head lazily resting on her shoulder to the side. With her eyes closed, he could swear she had dozed off if it wasn’t for her foot gently moving back and forth against his inner thigh. He wondered to himself how he could ever love someone so much when he thought that one emotion was impossible for him. After his parents abandoned him with Skywalker, he had revoked the notion of love as nothing more than a silly weakness and flaw. But gazing at the small, dark haired women in front of him, sweat starting to pool on her forehead from the bath, he felt something new within him. Hope. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re staring at me.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A small murmur came from Rey who kept her eyes closed, still enjoying the silence, her foot continued it’s rhythm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Your walls are up. What are you thinking about?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He searched her face for some kind of reaction but nothing showed, he let out a small disappointed sigh.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “They’re up to everyone, not just you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her foot stopped moving as her eyes fluttered open out of a dream like trance, landing on the intense gaze from the large man across her. Reaching into the water and grabbing her foot, he started massaging her heel gently, moving his hands up and down the sole of her foot earning a small moan from her. Bringing her leg to his lips, he placed a gentle kiss on her ankle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Have I told you today that I love you?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He spoke softly against her warm wet skin, leaving the hair on her neck standing up and chills running down her spine despite the steaming water they were sitting in.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I don’t think so, it’s always nice to hear though.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She smiled over at him, he looked up from kissing her shin and moved closer. The movement of his large body caused water to splash and spill over the sides of the tub, earning a laugh from Rey as she watched him roll around trying to reach her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What’re you doing?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taking his hands she helped him so that he was on his stomach looking up at her, his chin resting on her propped up leg. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I needed a closer look.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Watching as his eyes grew dark and lustful, he moved slowly up her short torso, until he reached her chest. He began to nuzzle his long nose between her breasts, before he slowly traced the bottom curve of one of them with his finger. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So beautiful.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Moving with caution towards them, he took her right nipple in his mouth, his tongue moving in a slow and teasing circular motion. She let her head fall back, her hands immediately winding into his dry hair, which was now wet with sweat. He continued his teasing rhythm, biting ever so lightly onto the erect nipple earning a groan from Rey who was already panting with want. Everything south of her navel began to clench, he had a direct line with her insides, always finding a way to ignite a fire inside her. Leaving her right breast, he kissed across her chest to her left nipple repeating the same action. Picking her head up momentarily to watch, the sight of him looking up at her through his long eyelashes, his mouth sucking gently and with purpose enough to undo her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He said, causing a vibration throughout her skin, never taking his eyes off her, he licked one long stroke with his tongue flat against her rosey bud. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You. I just love you so much, it’s dangerous.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gently twisting his hair with her fingers, she watched a wicked smile spread across his face.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Come here.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> With a less than graceful move, he was back on his side of the bathtub, he pulled her across the water causing tidal waves to crash around them. He adjusted her so she straddled his wide thighs, he gently eased himself inside of her, watching with anticipation and lust as her mouth formed the perfect circle as he fit inside. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This. This is dangerous. The way I fit perfectly inside you, how tightly you always wrap around me. I would die for this feeling a thousand times over, I would die for you. For us.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> With the slight shift of his hips upward, Rey let out a small cry of pleasure. Leaning down to nuzzle into his neck, she softly bit his earlobe.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I would kill for you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She whispered, Ben felt himself twitch with arousal inside his wife. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Rey.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> With a gentle hand twisted in her hair he pulled her face away so he could look at her, her hair sticking to her face, she looked devastatingly beautiful. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re not a killer, sweetheart. And that’s okay.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey listened to him, taking a moment to absorb his words. Stars, he was right. She wasn’t a killer, no matter how hard she tried. Maybe that was a good thing, maybe it was a weakness. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“If anyone, anyone, threatened you or us, I would kill them. I will never let anything in this life or the next separate us, I would face an entire army for you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Softly leaning down towards him, she closed the space between their faces, placing her lips over his full mouth. His tongue slipped inside, exploring the familiar space and relishing in the taste of her. Never leaving her mouth, he started moving in and out of her with a slow pace. Moaning against each other, Rey felt the water leave the bathtub around them as they moved together.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “There’s not going to be any water left.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She giggled until Ben caught her bottom lip with his teeth, a feral growl elicited as he pounded deeper, hitting her spot every time.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Don’t...care.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He grunted in between thrusts, one strong arm wrapped around her waist to keep her in place. Feeling his body stiffen underneath her, she felt his release. He let out a deep drawn out moan as he twitched buried deep inside the women he loved. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ben started his face still resting on her chest, she stroked his temple with her finger lovingly.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “No. It’s okay though.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tilting his face up to hers she softly took his full bottom lip between hers.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Are you sure?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Snapping out of his post coitus high, Ben reached out to stroke Rey's bare arms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We should get to bed, we have a big day tomorrow.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cautiously as to not make an even bigger mess, Rey stood wincing slightly at the momentary uncomfortable feeling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you hurt?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He remained in the bathtub cleaning himself off, before reaching for his own towel which barely covered his lower section. Looking back at him she studied the innocent look on his face, true concern for her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No, just a little sore. You’ve been very...passionate lately.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Drying off her own small body, a smirk ghosted across her face remembering the past few days of sexual encounters. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry, I need to be more careful.” “I didn’t say I didn’t like it.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tying her silk robe in the front she caught his eye from across the ‘fresher, scanning her every move.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “How did I become so lucky? I still have to pinch myself that you’re actually here with me, finally mine. These past few months have been a dream. I can’t wait for the future Rey. To start our own family, be better parents than the ones we had.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was across the room and scooped her up into his arms, planting a kiss on her cheek. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh, right. Family.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Suddenly her voice grew hoarse, and Ben could sense her unease. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You do want a family right?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He stepped back examining her face, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I think so. We need to wait a few years.” “Why not now?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Releasing his entire hold on her he took a defensive stance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re still so young Ben, we’re children ourselves. And everything is so backwards right now you really want to bring a baby into this all?” “So you don’t want children?” “Don’t put words in my mouth.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The couple stood facing each other, each afraid to make a sudden move. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Or do you not want children with me? Because of what I am?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> His words shattered her heart, he still thought of himself as a monster. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ben…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she reached out, he moved out of her way and took three long steps into the closet retrieving his night clothes.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Ben!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She yelled, using the force to grab her hairbrush and hurl it at him. He caught it midair and deflected it to the ground with ease. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It seems we want different things.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He stomped across the room once dressed and sat on the bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No, I never said I didn’t want a family, I just said I need time. Ben, please.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sitting next to him, he inched away slowly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I do want children, and of course I want them with you. You mean the world to me, I just don’t want to share you yet. I...just got you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Boldly she took his hand and brought it to her lips kissing the knuckles individually. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You want a family, Rey?” “Did I not just say that?” “Then why are you getting shots to prevent it?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dropping his hand, she felt her blood boil. How did he find out? She wanted to find that doctor and make him pay, he had caused this all.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “How did you…?” “You think I don’t know everything that happens on my ship. Especially with my wife. Every single thing you do gets reported back to me, that includes infirmary visits.” “You have no right!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey shouted at him, standing up from the bed and moving across the room.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “No right? No right? I'm the Emperor of the First Order. I’am Supreme Leader, I have every damn right.” “You’re being a supreme asshole right now. You know what? You might be Supreme Leader but the last time I checked you have no right over my body. Just because I don’t want a child right now, doesn’t mean I’ll never want one.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Still sitting on the bed, he absorbed her words quietly and thought of how to respond. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you want Rey? I’ve told you before I will give you anything.” “I want you to leave me alone, I am very...upset right now. I don’t want to hurt you.” “Fine.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He huffed in response, grabbing a blanket off the large King bed and stomping over to the couch in the living area.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Fine.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She repeated, pulling back the blankets of the bed and slipping underneath them. A perfectly good night ruined. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How long have you been working on this? And why are you trying to help us?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Poe questioned the pale ginger man's holograph in front of him. Armitage Hux let out a scoff and shook his head in annoyance.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Let’s be clear, Dameron. I am not trying to help the Resistance in any way, I could give a damn about you filthy rebels. I need Ren out of the way. I have never trusted him and his gang of misfits. He will be the ruin of the First Order, it is up to me to save it. I have a plan that will be carried out soon, the Empress will be delivered to you and I will finally be able to get rid of Kylo Ren for good.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Poe listened intensely, scratching the stubble on his chin deep in thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s not to be harmed, I mean it Hux not a hair on that head of hers is to be out of place.” “I cannot promise that, Captain. She is a tricky one, but separating the two will make it easier to take them down. Wait for the word from me, you will know when the time comes.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> And with that the General was gone, leaving Poe by himself once again. Looking around him, the alleyway he was crouched in smelt terrible and was crowded on every side by loud bars. Pulling his hood over his head he pushed his hand deep in his pocket and disappeared into the back door of a large club. With a heavy sigh, Poe slouched onto a bar stool, motioning to the bar keep for a round of drinks. Sipping on his ale he looked over his shoulder to scan the room, nothing out of the ordinary. A purple Twi'lek woman set her drink down next to his, hopping onto the bar stool with a wide smile. Poe scanned her over once from head to toe, smirking to himself at the boldness of this young girl. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Never seen you here, who are you?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She sipped her drink, shooting a flirty smile his way, Poe tried not to focus too much on her lack of clothing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Beat it kid, not interested.” “I’m no kid, and you’ll watch your tongue with me hermit.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Scoffing, she turned her head the other direction and proceeded to ignore the young pilot. He couldn’t help the grin plastered on his face at her attitude, he found it incredibly alluring, he could waste some time with her at least.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Sorry. I’m Poe.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He leaned closer to her, resting his arm on the back of her chair. Finally against her better instincts she turned around, crossing her arms across her chest.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Serina.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She stuck her hand out in his direction, Poe laughed to himself and took her small hand in his. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Nice to meet you, Serina.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone on the Supreme Council watched as the Emperor and Empress entered the meeting room at different times and from different doors. The couple typically walked arm in arm down the halls, exchanging fond looks, however this morning they had not uttered a single word to each other.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Right then, now that everyone is here. First item of business is the update of the StarSteam base and it’s construction. Development is going smoothly and ahead of schedule, we should be done in six months time” “Too long, General.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Empress spoke up from the end of the long table, opposite of her husband whose face was unreadable behind his mask. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ma’am, these things take time. We are doing our best, the civilians have caused quite a problem.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey rolled her eyes at this, crossing her legs at the knee in her long silver gown. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well get rid of the problem General. I want off this ship within the next three months You will be held personally responsible if development is not completed by this date General, it would be such a shame for you to come this far.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Leaning back in her chair, she shot daggers across the way at Ben, daring him to contradict her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Supreme Leader, surely…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben’s pointer finger shot up in front of him stopping the man from speaking any further. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Is she not Empress of the First Order? You take orders from two people on this ship General, myself and the Empress. Is that clear? If my wife says three months, I would have it done in two. Learn from this mistake, General.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey watched the plump man as he took the verbal assault from Ben and couldn’t help the smirk that spread across her face.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Very well, Empress. It will be done. In addition, we will be holding a ball on StarStream as soon as it is finished. Attendants will come from all corners of the galaxy to see the magnificent new society.” “And the Academy?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey inquired, earning an annoyed expression from the man speaking in front of her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, ma’am. The Academy itself was one of the first structures built, we have compiled a list for the Empress to look over including the locations of several known force sensitive children. As requested.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey looked down on her datapad where the list had now appeared and scrolled through the long compilation of names and the planets they were located on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Very well, finally something done right General. I am done here.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> As she stood, the Supreme Council stood save for her husband who remained seated at the head of the table.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Priya.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey called over her shoulder as she stalked down the hallway towards her office, she waited for the tall women to appear at her side.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Empress?” “Look over this list and ready a squadron to leave first thing tomorrow. We start our recruiting.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> An excited smile spread across her face as she handed the datapad to Priya who eagerly started reading.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Oh and Priya?” “Yes ma’am?” “The lead doctor of the Infirmary, get rid of him.” </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s gone?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Leia gritted her teeth in frustration at hearing about the escape of a certain dark haired pilot.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Dammit.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sitting back in her chair defeated, she placed a hand to her forehead. The young guard standing in front of her twisted his hands nervously, he had already felt incompentant after letting Dameron escape, he worried how the General would respond. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How did he escape?” “During the change of the guards General, he was gone before we even knew it.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leia eyed the nervous man, sighing deeply to herself she waved him away, frustrated. The man, more than happy to leave without any sort of punishment, was grateful for the General's kindness. He vowed to learn from his mistake. Back in her office Leia Organa tapped a finger to her chin deep in thought, curious what Poe had planned. She thought for a moment about whether or not she should send some type of warning to her Ben and Rey, weighing the implications it could have on the Resistance. Someone had helped her months ago in escaping an attack from the First Order fleet, she felt compelled to return the favor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poe wiped the sweat from his forehead, Serina was definitely the distraction he needed. He watched as she got dressed, her purple skin glowing in the moonlight as she stretched to pull her top over her head.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Who do you work for?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She asked in the dark, Poe closed his eyes, annoyed at the intrusive question. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No one at the moment.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sitting up in the small bed he scratched his chin thoughtfully, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I used to be a Resistance pilot but uh not anymore…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Serina turned around still sitting on the bed, her expression curious. Her eyes wandered over the man in front of her sizing him up, he wasn’t her first pilot. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Not anymore? So you are with the First Order then?” “Not necessarily. I’m more of a free agent, I’ve been burned by the Resistance and I’ve had more than my fair share taken away from me by the Order.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Serina nodded at his explanation as she continued buttoning up her pants </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I see. Well Poe, what are your plans from here?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He looked at her quizzically, she sure had a lot of questions for a one time fling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why are you asking?” “No reason, although I wouldn’t mind meeting up with you again.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Leaning over him she planted a quick kiss to his cheek and started for the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, I won’t be here for that much longer.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> With a small nod she was gone, leaving a confused and naked Poe behind. Against his better judgement he jumped out of bed and rushed to get dressed, he needed to follow her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Emperor and Empress ate their dinner quietly, not a word had been spoken to each other the entire day. Ben watched over his cup as Rey timidly pushed her food around her plate, he loathed not being able to read her.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Rey…” “I’m leaving tomorrow morning.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> They spoke at the same time, Ben’s saddened expression caused her to look down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you leaving because of our fight? That's what I want to talk about actually, well apologize for.” “You have nothing to apologize for, it was just a silly argument. You must know I want to start a family with you, I just need some time. We are nowhere near ready.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taking his hand from across the table, he nodded in agreement.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I agree. It’s just something I’ve thought about for a long time, having a son or daughter to carry on everything I’ve worked for.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ben’s boyish smile added to the end of his response caused Rey to laugh.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “When the time comes my love. Tomorrow morning I am leaving with Priya, it should only be a short trip, we are just visiting a couple of different systems, I would say no more than a week.” “I don’t know if I can be without you that long.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Getting up from the table, Ben scooped Rey out of her seat and held her close to her chest, never letting her feet touch the ground.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I heard about a certain Doctor going missing this afternoon, would you have anything to do with that?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He purred in her ear as his arms held onto her tightly, his thumbs brushing up and down her waist. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Not me, maybe ask Priya.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The smile spread across her face caused Ben to shake his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re ruthless, wife.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He kissed her neck, peppering soft and tender kissed down to her collarbone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t leave me tomorrow.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She held onto him tighter, winding her fingers through his hair.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I’ll be back before you know it Ben. You’ll be so busy you won’t even have time to miss me.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> They stood together in the center of the room, Rey's legs wrapped around Ben’s wide waist, her hands together at his neck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Let me at least take you to bed before you leave, I will need something to hold onto for all the lonely nights ahead of me.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She laughed as he tossed her effortlessly onto the bed, she scurried eagerly out of her heeled shoes and dress. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And think of all the practice we can do before starting our family.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Once he crawled on top of her she reached up stroking his face, letting her finger trace the bridge of his nose. The couple began to get lost in each other, soft sighs of pleasure filling the room. Ben finally understood the pleasant moods his parents would be in after a resolved argument, make up sex was worth it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those aboard the Supremacy watched as the Empress prepared to depart, accompanied by three Knights of Ren, they had heard rumors of the new project she was starting. Supreme Leader Ren stood at the base of the ship, overseeing the operation and her departure. Every moment that grew closer to her leaving his attitude grew worse, it was going to be a tough week for everyone.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I don’t like watching you leave. I swore I would never let you out of my sight again.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The distorted voice that came from the mask sent chills down her spine, she would never get used to it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I have the best protection with me, Emperor. I won’t be gone for too long, I promise.” “Keep the connection open? For me?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was an interesting combination, the sinister mask staring back at her but the sweet and intimate words coming from the man wearing it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, I will.” “Good luck, Empress.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He nodded to her and then turned on his heel to leave, taking a steadying breath she crossed her hands behind her back and boarded the ship. As she closed the ramp she was able to get one last look at her husband who watched as they started to lift into the air. She let her walls down for him, allowing the connection to return. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Come back to me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been two days since their departure from the Supremacy, and Rey was eager to meet their first prospective student. A young girl on an ice planet, who according to the villagers, lived alone upon a hill. It was rumored the girl had lost both her parents to one of the frequent snowstorms that threatened the community. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How long has she been alone?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey inquired, zipping up her heavy jacket and securing her gloves. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“A few years ma’am. She has survived on her wits and her gift with the force. Villagers have said she travels to other towns and uses the force to compel people to give her things. Tricky little thing.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Priya couldn’t help but laugh, she was impressed by the girl's innovation.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Her name?” “Akia. Apparently she scares easy, so maybe just one of us goes in? I believe it should be you, Empress.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey swallowed the lump in her throat, it wasn’t long ago she was the afraid girl alone on Jakku. She was sure the villagers there speculated about her as well, thank the stars she was able to get out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I agree, Priya. I will go seek out the girl and channel you when we’re ready. Please prepare warm clothing and some food for when we return.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Priya nodded and left to do as she was told. Rey nervously fidgeted with the satchel she was carrying containing items she might need, she hoped the young girl was still here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a small climb, she finally reached the top of a steep hill, the exercise was much welcomed by Rey who missed the strain on her muscles. There was a small wooden hut nestled under a snow ledge, a stream of smoke coming from the top. Someone was home. Gently knocking on the wooden door, she waited for an answer. Moments passed in the silence, the only was the cold wind whipping around outside. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey called, stepping back to look for another entrance into the home. Rey assumed the girl was probably weary of strangers, at least if she was smart she was.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Akia?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She yelled again, with a gentle knock on the door.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Go away!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A small voice from inside called, Rey could sense her through the force, she was strong. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Akia, I’m here to help.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey leaned against the door frame, crossing her arms to keep warm. Slowly, the door creaked open a sliver and a small child peeked around the corner. Hey icy blue eyes staring back at Rey, the room inside the hut pitch black save for the light illuminating the room from the fireplace. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you Akia?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey squatted down to the girls level, moving her satchel to the side in the process. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you here to hurt me?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She whispered from behind the door, Rey felt the sting of the girl's words.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “No, Akia. I’m here to help. I’m like you, you see.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Grabbing the first item she could from her satchel, Rey levitated a small spoon in the air. The icy blue eyes behind the door widened in astonishment and the door creaked open some more.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “You have...powers.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey smiled at her, she had never thought about it that way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I do, and rumor has it Akia, so do you. May I come in?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Standing up, Rey watched as the door swung open into a single room, the fireplace providing some heat but not enough. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Is this your home?” “Yes, I lived here with my parents. They went out during a storm, never returned.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey finally was able to study the small girl in the glow of the fire. She had hair as white as snow, her piercing blue eyes studied the women in front of her.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “My name is Rey. I lost my parents as well, I used to live on Jakku, do you know where that is?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Akia shook her head, Rey figured as much, she would need some basic planet studies as well.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I lived alone for a long time, as a scavenger. Fighting for a scrap of food wherever I could get it. I’ve been told you use your “powers” to help you. Is that right?” “Momma and Papa did not understand, they thought me odd. But I can use my special powers for everything, they keep me safe.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Akia looked down at her small hands as if they held all of the galaxy’s answers in them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Akia, I am the Empress of the First Order, which means I am very powerful. I would like to help you control your powers, use them properly. I want to give you a home, shelter, friends. How does that sound?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey was sitting on the floor in front of the fire, she had shrugged off her coat and placed it around Akia who was shivering.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Empress? Is that sort of like a Princess?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Akia giggled, scooting closer to Rey.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Almost. Let me help you Akia, we can leave here together. I know what it’s like to be alone without a family, I can’t bring back your parents but I can get you out of here. And off this freezing cold planet. What do you say?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akia studied her face, her eyes traveling to the shining object on her hip.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “What is that?” “This? This is my lightsaber, my weapon. Would you like to see it?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She nodded with enthusiasm, clapping her small hands together in encouragement. Rey stepped back a few paces and ignited the weapon, watching as Akia’s face was illuminated by the red glow. With a twist of her wrist she allowed the double bladed saber to ignite, a small gasp came from the child. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Wow. Fire.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her wide blue eyes were shimmering, the women in front of her looked like a warrior she had read stories about.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Rey, miss Empress. I want to learn everything from you. Will you teach me?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey’s face softened as she extinguished the lightsaber and tucked it back against her hip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I will teach you everything I know, little snow bird.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a failed mission on the last planet, Rey boarded her ship defeated. Priya followed after, commanding the others to prepare for departure. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“They sold him. To a kriffing junk trader.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey slammed her lightsaber down on a table, her mind racing and her legs aching. They had fought their way through a small village looking for the force sensitive child, only to discover all the children had been sold to junk traders and taken away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We could’ve helped him, now he doesn’t even stand a chance, none of them do.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey picked up a chair with the force and hurled it across the room in frustration. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Where is Akia?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She barked at one of the Knights of Ren who was casually leaning against a wall in front of her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“In bed, ma’am. She’s been resting since she came aboard.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey nodded in agreement, the child had been through a lot within the last couple days. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We will be back aboard the Supremacy soon, the child will be guarded by one of you until we have our Academy on the StarSteam base. She will have her own quarters, I will train with her and teach her until we have a more permanent home. Is that clear?” “Yes, Empress.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The same Knight from before nodded and left to check on the child, Rey watched her leave and let out an exhausted sigh. Looking out the window and then refocusing her attention back inside the ship, Rey pondered her next steps. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Empress, what do you want?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Without a second glance she got up to retire to her quarters. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Burn the city.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once aboard the Supremacy again, Rey watched as Akia was carried off the ship by Priya who had grown close to the child. Ben was waiting for her at the bottom of the ramp, his handsome face showing the grin he was fighting back. It was an intimate affair, no audience like there had been when they left. Rey felt this was better as to not overwhelm the small child she had brought back with her. Stopping in front of Ben with Priya by her side, Rey motioned to the child in the tall women's arms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Akia, this is who I was telling you about. Emperor Ren this is Akia.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The white haired girl hid behind Priya’s long hair covering her face with it, Ben leaned down some to smile at her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Welcome Akia. Priya here is going to take care of you, but I want you to know you have a friend in me as well as Empress Rey.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> At the mention of her name, Akia smiled and reached out to touch Rey’s exposed arm. Ben smiled at the gesture and stood straight, motioning for Priya to continue on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Just her, no other children?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He inquired, the couple was left standing alone in the hanger pacing around each other. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Just her. The other children were either missing or sold off. It makes me so angry Ben, how people could do that. Makes my blood boil.” “You are too soft, sweetheart.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Finally approaching her, Ben planted a soft kiss on her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Not too soft, I did use my saber once or twice on the journey.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She smirked standing on her toes to kiss her tall husband. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Come, the council is eager to update us on the development. I hope they have made some progress. I’m ready to be done with this ship. Finally have somewhere to call home, to rule from.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taking her hand in his, they started down the hallway, Rey squeezed his hand and tried to keep up with his long stride. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“A ball? These people sure do love showing off using all the money they steal from others, don’t they?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Poe read the message aloud that had been sent to him explaining the plan in the upcoming months, Hux had been very detailed and thorough of how it would be carried out. Poe thought of the last time he had crashed a First Order party and how well that had turned out. He would be smarter this time, more efficient. He knew if he could just get Rey alone, he could convince her to come back with him. He would return to the Resistance base as a hero, Leia would forgive him for everything that had happened. Everything would return to normal, and Kylo Ren’s reign of terror and the First Order would be eliminated.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. All I Ask of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>" “Love is not of the dark. Love is a force coming from the light. The love we have for each other Rey, will it be our downfall?” His question threw off her balance, she gazed into his eyes that were shrouded by the dark shadows of their room. “If it is, it will be the sweetest of downfalls.” "</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello friends! I am so sorry to be posting a few days late, I think I may have bitten off more than I can chew hehe. I am currently juggling school and work so I find myself rushing through these chapters, so to provide better and more lengthy content I will go back to posting chapters when I feel satisfied with the work! I want them to be absolutely perfect for you guys! If you have stuck with me this far, thank you! I hope you are enjoying the story! I have the end of the series already planned out with a total of 20 chapters plus an Epilogue. Please please as always leave a Kudos or comment if you like what you read, I hope you enjoy! We're getting to the angst finally, and of course the smut which is our favorite! Thank you so much for reading, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Again.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey held out a hand to the small figure on the floor, the child let out a groan as she got up and dusted off her pants. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Empress Rey, I don’t know if I can. My arms and legs, they ache.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Akia dramatically rubbed her slim arms causing Rey to roll her eyes in response. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine, but first bring me that staff from over there?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Motioning with her head in the direction of the practice weapon, she watched as Akia turned to walk towards it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh no you don’t. I said bring it to me, not go grab it.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and turned her around to face her, a small smile on her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Concentrate Akia.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She nodded and moved to stand next to Rey, closing her eyes and reaching her hand out into the air. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Feel it in the force, feel the space it takes up. Control it, call the object to you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey circled her, speaking in a hushed tone as to not pull Akia away. Moments passed until the staff started to quiver on the ground, slightly raising into the air. Rey eyed Akia nervously waiting for her to make her next move. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Give the object a place to land when you call it. It needs to know there will be something to stop it in motion.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Akia listened intently, summoning all the knowledge she had gained over the past two months and everything she knew from before. To both of their surprise, the staff came flying through the air and straight towards Akia’s face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, no!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She screamed in terror, Rey quickly flew in front of her catching the staff and rolling out of the way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What did we talk about last time, Akia?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Both girls looked up as Priya pushed herself off the wall she was leaning on, uncrossing her lengthy arms from her chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I got scared okay, I used too much and it all happened so fast.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Akia’s voice sounded unstable and shaky causing Rey and Priya to look up at each other and share concerned looks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s enough training for today and tomorrow, for both of you. Get some rest, Empress’s orders.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey wiped the sweat from her forehead, reattaching her saber to its hilt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“But Empress Rey, I promise I can do better, please.” “I know you can Akia, but I fear Priya and I have been pushing you a little too hard these last couple days. We’ll meet at the end of this week again okay.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Walking over to her, Rey squatted so she could be eye level with the child. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And stay out of trouble, please. I don’t want to get another call about you stealing food from the kitchens. If you’re hungry tell me, or Priya. I happen to know your guardian likes her fair share of late night snacking, I’m sure she would appreciate the company.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Giving Akia a small hug, Rey looked up at Priya and smirked.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I’m serious Priya, keep her out of trouble. This is a big week for us all, best behavior okay?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The tall Knight and the white hair child nodded, as the Empress grabbed the rest of her training gear and left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alone in her room, Rey slowly started to undo her training top that tied a few times around her waist. Standing in her chest band and leggings, she moved in front of the mirror to undo her braids that held her long hair out of her face. Jumping out of her skin at the sound of the doors swishing open, she spun around to see Ben trudging through the room in his own training attire. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A soft smile crossed her face, her cheeks reddening deeply. He still had this affect on her, after all this time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How’d it go today?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ben responded, moving across the room to her, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on her lips, she placed a hand on his cheek holding him there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It went fine, Akia is getting better everyday. We had to stop today though, she got a little overwhelmed. It happens to the best of us.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ben paced to the bed, plopping down and began removing his boots. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Sounds like she needs rest, Priya has that effect on people.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His comment caused Rey to stop brushing her hair and arch her eyebrow, she turned to him with her arms crossed. He continued his undressing routine, sliding his socks off and tossing them next to his boots, unaware of his wife’s glare from across the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ben?” “Mhm?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He hummed removing his gloves next, still completely oblivious. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you and Priya ever…?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She asked nervously, gripping the brush in her hands as if it would save her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Still not looking in her direction, she shifted her weight and coughed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you ever sleep with her?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was out of her mouth before she could stop it, Ben’s head snapped up with wide eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Who, Priya?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The features on his face were stern, then soft, then much to her surprise he started to laugh. A low, chuckle that she could listen to forever. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why are you laughing?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey moved closer, tossing her hair brush onto the bed in front of her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well the short answer is no. But I don’t exactly think I’m her type.” “That’s impossible.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reys response was accompanied by her hands resting on her hips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No sweetheart, I’m not her type. But you might be.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He let out another laugh, covering his mouth with a large hand. Moments passed as Rey took the time to work out what he was alluding to, when finally her eyes went wide with realization. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh!” “Yes.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben couldn’t help the fit of laughter that followed Rey’s new revelation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And anyway, ever since I found out there was a scrawny scavenger girl running around teasing me, she’s all I ever think about.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He reached out and grabbed her hands from her waist, moving her to stand between his thighs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t Ben. I’m gross and sweaty. And so are you my love.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She smiled down at him, running her hand through his damp locks.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “You need a haircut.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Moving down to kiss him she tugged lightly on the ends of his black hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I need a shower, come get clean with me.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> His long fingers deftly reached out and began to untie her leggings, he pushed them down her waist and legs so she could step out of them. In a rhythm they had almost perfected, she reached out, tugging at the bottom of his black tank top and pulling it over his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve been thinking about this all day.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leaning his face slightly upwards, his face fell right into her chest band, his fingers splayed out across her flat stomach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry to have distracted you, Supreme Leader.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She traced his jawline delicately, earning a smirk from him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“A welcome distraction, Empress. I assure you. How am I to focus on budgets and civilian arrests when my wife was somewhere on this ship getting all sweaty and panting. Which is exactly how I prefer her.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>At his erotic words, Rey let herself take a ragged breath, feeling her southern regions tighten. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Come.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He stood up abruptly and grabbed her hand, practically running across the room with her to the ‘fresher. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you remember the first time you were in here? The day you agreed to be mine?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> All she could do is nod at his questions, her mind already racing trying to anticipate his next move. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You came out of the shower soaking wet, your body barely covered by that small towel and your hair dripping onto your beautiful tan skin. I was so curt with you when we passed each other because I knew if I didn’t start a cold shower immediately I would rip that towel from you and pound you into the shower wall.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ben had walked her backwards so that she stood in front of the counters, her hands flew back to steady herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s what I wanted you to do.” “I know, but I wanted you to love me first before I took you to bed.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey shook her head at his admission, reaching in front of her and undoing his pants, her hand brushing up against his already hard section.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I loved you from the very beginning, I would’ve given it to you then.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Helping speed the process along he pushed his pants down and stepped out of them, his hands flying to her chest and unwrapping the band holding her breasts in place. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Say that you love me, I need to hear the words from your lips.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Picking her up and placing her on the counter, he dropped to his knees spreading her legs wide. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Say it.” “I love you, Ben. I always will. Nothing can ever change that.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> With a soft moan from him, Rey watched with anticipation and lust as he moved closer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll never let you go, ever.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> With one warm finger he slid her black undergarments to the side, holding it there so she was exposed to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This. This is what occupied my thoughts all day.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Before she could utter a response his tongue was on her, he let it lazily glide up and down the length of her, stopping at the small bud of nerves to suck gently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Stars!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She moaned letting her head fall back, her hands traveled to their favorite spot, twisting in the Supreme Leaders long dark locks. He continued his pattern for some time until he felt her thighs begin to flex around his shoulders, she was close. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Come.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He grunted against her clit, the vibration of his words sending a shock throughout her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ben.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Squeezing her eyes shut tightly, she let her orgasm rake through her causing her to grasp onto Ben’s head pushing him further into her. When she was done and her vision returned, he stood straight leaning forward and catching her small mouth in his.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Now. Let's get you all clean.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the opposite end of the Supremacy, Priya had just finished getting Akia ready for bed, scoffing at how domestic she had become as she pulled back the covers for the small girl to climb in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Pri, can you sit with me?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Akia scooted close to the wall to make room in her small bed. Taking a moment to decide on her next course of action, the six foot women nodded and crouched onto the twin sized bed. They sat in a comfortable silence as the minutes passed, Akia scooted closer until eventually she was holding onto Priya’s arm. The child sighed contently as Priya fought the urge to pull away, human contact was not her favorite. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell me a story.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She heard Akia almost whisper in the dim room, Priya scratched her head trying to remember any type of story she could relay. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“In a galaxy not far from here, there lived a Princess. This Princess was not like the others; she had powers.” “Powers? Powers like me?” “Yes, exactly. Her powers were so strong, no one in the kingdom understood her, and this frightened them.  So they sent her away, somewhere she could be herself, and learn. Almost like the academy, here. One day the Princess met someone, a warrior...like her.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Priya's smile faded as she told the story, Akia hanging onto her every word did not take notice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The Princess and the warrior fell in love, you see, the warrior’s parents did not like this. So they stole the warrior away, and locked them up, leaving the Princess heart broken. She cried for weeks, she did not eat or sleep. Her friends began to worry about her, until suddenly she had decided enough was enough. The Princess gathered her weapon and rode as fast as she could to the palace where the warrior had been taken. But when she got there, the warrior was gone. They said she...this warrior died of a broken heart, after they were forced to marry someone they did not love.” “Pri. Why did they not run away together?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Akia yawned, slowly slumping back against the pillow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“They tried to, but they were caught.” “The warrior’s parents are evil.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akia whispered, making Priya smile to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The story’s not done. So the Princess went back to her training, and she vowed to never love another. For her heart would always belong to the warrior.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> As she finished her sentence, Priya looked down at the child who had drifted off to sleep her white strands of hair in a tangled mess. Pushing her hair out of her face and moving to stand, Priya gently covered the girl with her blankets and creeped out the door.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Goodnight, snow bird.” “Goodnight, Princess.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where’d you learn that?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Poe Dameron sat straight up in bed, letting his chest rise and fall with exhaustion trying to catch his breath. Serina bobbed her head up from under the sheets, a wide grin plastered on her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I have my ways. It was so good to see you again, even though you did say the last time was the last time.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Poe had frequented Serina’s place every weekend for the past two months, he couldn’t stay away. Much to his frustration after following her the first night, it seemed Serina lived a normal, uneventful life. He had watched her return to the bar from the night before and then head home, no stops in between. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“A drink?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She asked, pulling on a robe and sauntering away from the bed, Poe leaning up on his elbows to enjoy the view. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes please, thank you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> In the kitchen, Priya had poured a little more for him than for herself, watching the brown liquor swirl in the cup. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Here you are.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Handing him the cup, he grabbed her by the wrist pulling her down to his eye level. Planting a soft kiss on her lips, Serina smiled back politely before pulling away. She watched patiently as he took a long satisfying sip and handed the empty glass back to her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Another?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She arched her eyebrow at him, his handsome face stared back a simple nod in her direction. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m afraid this is the last time we’ll see each other, at least for awhile.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leaning back onto the bed he placed his hands behind his head for support, never taking his eyes off the women in front of him. Returning to the kitchen she repeated the action of filling his glass. He took a long swig when she returned, hissing as the port settled in his stomach.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Where are you going?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Serina smiled sweetly, perching on the end of the bed she let her chin rest on her propped up knee. Poe studied her, taking a chance to study her features, her soft purple skin and serious dark eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t need to know, it’s uh, sort of classified.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He stumbled through his last few words of the sentence, finishing his drink. Serina narrowed her eyes at him clearly annoyed, her posture changing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Let me get you another drink.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three drinks later, Poe stared at the three Serina’s standing in front of him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Poe did you hear me?” “You’re pretty.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Poe purred, reaching out hoping to grab a hold of one of the blurry figures in front of him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Poe! Where are you leaving to?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The drunk man stared up at her with a dropped jaw, a soft chuckle escaping him.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Okay okay fine. I give up. So you know how they have that new StarStream base for the First Order? I’m gonna crash their party.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He took a proud sip of the last of his port.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Crash their party how?” “Going to”</span>
  </em>
  <span> hiccup </span>
  <em>
    <span>“take Rey”</span>
  </em>
  <span> hiccup </span>
  <em>
    <span>“leave Ren for” </span>
  </em>
  <span>hiccup </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hux.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Making it through his sentence with an obnoxious amount of hiccups, Serina’s eyes went wide. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hux is going to kill the Emperor?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The tone in her voice caused Poe to look up, her face covered with concern and worry.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I don’t know, he hasn’t told me what he’s going to do with Ren. I don’t care either way.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He yawned, stretching his arms into the air, and curling up on Serina’s bed. The woman looked around nervously for her comm device and practically sprinted to the ‘fresher with the device in her hand, quietly shutting the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“General Organa? Leia, are you there?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the same child from before, running from something or someone. The light shining through a half closed door beckoned the figure, whose feet were pounding as they sprinted faster. The dark haired child, who’s face Rey tried to make out was blurry. A scream came from the child as they crawled from the darkness which was gripping onto them. A piercing cry rang out as the small figure barely escaped running faster than before towards the light. Rey felt her heart race rapidly as the child searched for something, their little head bobbing up and down frantically. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No, no. Turn around, go back!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She yelled, though it seemed no one could hear her. The dark figure creeped up behind the child who was unaware, Rey shook violently trying to alert them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Run, no!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Screaming as loud as she could manage the child finally looked up at the same time she was pulled from the dream. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rey?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ben gently gripped her shoulder trying to coax her from the nightmare, her body twisting and turning in the bed.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Rey!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He finally bellowed loud enough to wake her, her bloodshot eyes springing open and frantically searching the room. He watched as she sat straight up in the bed, clutching the sheets to her chest. Allowing her to catch her breath, he waited on a propped up elbow for her heart rate to return to normal. Minutes passed in the dark as the couple focused on synchronizing their energy, Ben lifted a hand to her back which she gratefully leaned into. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m so sorry I woke you.” “I felt your disturbance in the force, I woke up to you thrashing around. It scared me. How long have you been having nightmares?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She leaned back into the bed, bringing her long braid to rest over her shoulder so her head could fall on the pillow.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Nightmare. It’s recurring, they started after the coronation. Always the same concept.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taking his hand in hers, she brought it to rest on her chest.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Tell me about them.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey sighed deep, a single tear running down her cheek. Moments passed as she deliberated on whether or not to let her walls down for him, finally deciding it was time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I can show you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Turning to him she pulled her hand away and placed it on his face, closing her eyes, she called from her memory the nightmare showing Ben what she had been seeing. Seconds passed as Ben watched, his own eyes closed and darting back and forth behind his eyelids. He saw the child running from the creature, he saw the open door calling forth the dark haired figure. He heard Rey screaming, her frantic cries mimicking the ones he had heard just moments before as she laid next to him in bed. He watched as the small frail child sprinted to outrun the darkness which inevitable consumed it. Ben gasped finally as Rey retracted her hand from his cheek, his eyes flying open as Rey’s had. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That child...it looks like...me.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ben was gasping for air, his full lips parted in confusion as he searched Rey’s face in the dark. He sat up in bed, his pale shoulders illuminated only by the light of the stars pouring in through the window. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I need to meditate.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey pulled back the sheets as she slipped out of bed, grabbing her robe from the ground she quickly tied it around her.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “It’s me, Rey. The child is me.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was breathless, sweat continued to pool at his forehead dripping down his long face. Silently moving across the room, Rey knelt down in front of him bringing his forehead to rest on hers, the air between them thick with the force as it pulsed around them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You were lost once Ben, you’re not lost now.” “I wouldn’t be so sure.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He answered, using his free hand to push back the stray hairs from her face, his fingers trembling. They rested for a moment, both of their breathing eventually settling.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Love is not of the dark. Love is a force coming from the light. The love we have for each other Rey, will it be our downfall?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> His question threw off her balance, she gazed into his eyes that were shrouded by the dark shadows of their room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“If it is, it will be the sweetest of downfalls.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She gazed up at him, eyes glued to his full lips that formed a pout. A small relaxed smile finally turned his mouth upwards as he looked down at his wife, pinching her chin he pointed her face up towards his and covered her mouth with his own. The kiss was soft and warm, Rey rose to her knees lacing her hand behind his neck and raking her nails up and down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Whatever it is, we will figure it out together. As husband and wife, as Emperor and Empress.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He spoke softly into the kiss, gently sucking on her bottom lip. After blissful seconds passed, she finally pulled back from the kiss, her mind racing with a thousand thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“My Ben.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She traced the bridge of his nose with her pointer finger, leaning forward to kiss the tip of it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I need to go clear my head, I’ll be back soon.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Standing to her full height she let go of his hand and proceeded to leave the room but not before grabbing her saber from the nightstand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A groggy Emperor and Empress made their way down the hallway towards the debriefing room, Rey’s arm resting comfortably in the inside of Ben’s elbow. In their matching black outfits, Rey had become accustomed to taking longer strides to keep up with him. The Emperor walked with purpose, he always had somewhere to be. The Knights of Ren trailed behind them, gaining looks from passing storm troopers who halted in the halls to watch them pass. They would be grateful when the Emperor was gone, they had grown tired of him breathing down their necks. The Emperor's hair was neatly styled and pushed away from his face, while the Empress’s hair was brushed out and sectioned in the front and back. The sleeveless dress she wore trailed behind her, the high collar matching Ben’s own tunic and cape. The couple stopped outside the door, turning to each other with soft smiles.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “After you Empress.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He waved her forward, she stepped inside with one last adorning glance at her husband. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Gentleman.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ben followed after her, the table of First Order officials standing to attention, bowing to Rey and then their Supreme Leader. The couple stared at each other from across the table as they took their seats, stealing quick glances. As the meeting started they both listened intently, Rey reading through her datapad and for once not adding any commentary. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We also have some exciting news to share with the Emperor and Empress. The construction of the StarStream base is now complete and finished. The palace is now ready for you to move into at your earliest convenience.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey shot an excited look towards Ben who maintained his composure as he studied the General in front of him, she composed her own expression and straightened her posture. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What is it?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She sent through the force, narrowing her eyes at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Something is off, can you sense it?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He answered quickly through the force, ignoring the confused pairs of eyes around him.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Listen.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He offered her, and she closed her eyes momentarily focusing her energy. Ben was right, the man in front of them was nervous, unusually so. His pulse was racing, his hands fidgeting at his sides. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“General.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey spoke finally, snapping Ben out of his trance and causing his head to turn towards her. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You will accompany the Emperor and I as we make the move. My Knights will hold you personally accountable for our safety, should anything happen to either of us you will be pushed out of the hanger into space where you will suffocate as the air is drawn from your lungs, do you understand me?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> All eyes at the table focused on the small Empress who had narrowed her gaze on the sweaty man in front of her, the base of her palms resting on the table. The General swallowed loudly, looking back and forth from Rey to Ben, nodding firmly. Three Knights of Ren shifted from their spots against the wall, crossing and uncrossing their arms in front of them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Now, I believe we have a gala to plan.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poe opened one eye, wincing as the light immediately attacked his senses.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Kriff.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He rubbed his head as he gathered his wits, looking around the small bedroom. How long had he been out? It had to be at least a day or two, Poe was known to sleep off his hangovers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He called, Serina was not by his side where she usually slept. Sitting up in bed and grabbing his clothes he quickly got dressed, lacing up his boots a confused Poe made his way around the small space, poking his head into the kitchen and living area. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Serina?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He called again, raking a hand through his thick curly locks.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Dammit.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He grabbed his jacket and threw it over his shoulders as he ran towards the front door. He didn’t remember much from the day before, the only memory creeping back to him involving Serina and his plans for the StarStream base. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Dammit!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He cursed again, she was gone and most likely on her way to the Resistance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey watched on as Akia played with a stone faced Priya, the small child running circles around the Knight twisting and twirling her cape in the process.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Akia.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey warned, her voice more stern than she had intended. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s alright Empress, it keeps her entertained and quiet.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Priya responded, her eyes looking on fondly at the snow haired child. Rey nodded and continued looking over her datapad in her hands, the three of them were to board the first shuttle to StarStream with Ben following behind. Rey had nearly packed their things in record time, the excitement in her overwhelming, she was ready to be off the Supremacy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Sweetheart, are you ready?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ben was behind her suddenly, his voice lowered in her ear. She leaned into him closing her eyes to enjoy the moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This is where everything happened. Where we killed Snoke, where we took over the First Order together. Where we were married, and where we’ve made so many memories. I’ve been so busy lately I guess I haven’t really had time to think about it but this ship is where our story truly started. I am almost sad to part with it.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She closed the space between them, looping her arms around his wide waist and pressing her face to his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ll be back. I intend to make use of that shower at least a few more times.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> His breath was hot against her ear, sending chills down her spine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re really starting something new. A step in the right direction towards the future. Look at Akia, Ben. Think of all of the children like her I will help with the academy, they will finally have a home with the First Order.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He looked up at the child swinging from Priya’s long arm and opened his mouth to protest, deciding against it. He would not spoil this moment for her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So many plans for the future, Empress. We have an entire galaxy that needs change, it’s up to us. We must rule together in the force and as partners, you have done such an amazing job so far. Look at all we’ve accomplished already. The First Order has never been stronger, we are building a better future, sweetheart. Never forget that.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Turning her attention back towards him, she beamed up at his handsome face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Together. I won’t ever let anyone jeopardize that.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The couple stood in each other's arms as the shuttles arrived, ready to take them away, finally a place for them to call home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A breathless Serina ran through the Resistance base, passing by those she only knew the faces of not names. She was never here long enough to make friends, but she could call a Resistance member out of a crowd. Sprinting as fast as her feet would take her, she tried to make up for the lost time it took her ship to reach them. Instead of hours it took days as she fought with her ship continuously breaking down, each time she cursed under her breath at the Resistance repair team. Flying down corridors and hallways, she stopped momentarily to catch her breath and give her aching legs a chance to rest. A split second past before she was running again, heading in the direction of the Generals office. As she burst through the doors she saw a relaxed Leia Organa sitting in her chair, a soft smile on her face as she spoke softly with her brother in front of her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“General...Organa.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She huffed, trying and failing to catch her breath. A stunned Luke Skywalker turned to face the girl, his eyes studying her.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Leia.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He warned, making a slight move to stand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Serina! What is it, sit down.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Leia stood and motioned for the girl to rest on a nearby chaise lounge. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re...you’re bloody Luke Skywalker.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Serina gasped for air, fanning her face at the sight of the famous Jedi in front of her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Luke this is Serina, one of our best spies. What have you found?” “There’s going to be an attack on the First Order, Poe is working with...Hux. I have reason to believe they’re going to kill Kylo Ren.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Masquerade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>" Her hand in his for the first time, a shaking and bloody hand that he thought he would never hold. Her agreeing to stay with him, to be his. The scavenger he held in his arms so many times, he winced at how he ached for her. He accepted the fact that this might be the end for him, he wanted to leave this galaxy with images of her laughing in his mind. "</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I want to apologize this chapter has taken so long to get out, things have been a little crazy with work and school, I am about to graduate with my Bachelors, eek! I wanted this chapter to be absolutely perfection since it is such a major turning point for our story. I have about five more chapters along with a Epilogue planned for this series, so please keep reading! Also is anyone else getting major Raoul vibes from Poe, just me? I have enjoyed writing this series so much, as always please leave comments or kudos if you like what you read, these comments seriously make me so happy! I've got a dash of everything in this chapter. A little angst, a little Reylo fighting, a little Reylo making up/SMUT!, did I mention angst? Will there be a happy ending for our favorite space babes, who knows? I can't wait for you all to read the next few chapters, I hope you LOVE it! Thank you all &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Leia Organa paced her office nervously, eyes shifting back and forth between Serina and Luke. “When is this attack supposed to take place exactly?” Serina shifted uncomfortably in her seat, hands twisting in her lap. “I’m not exactly sure General, Poe seemed to be saying goodbye the last time we met up so I’m assuming soon.” Leia listened to the girl but waved a dismissive hand in response. “Soon is not good enough, soon could be next month, soon could be tonight.” Leia had lowered her voice, pensively crossing her arms in front of her. “I can’t help but feel like I’ve failed you General, I think you should dismiss me.” Serina was standing, tears already starting to form in her eyes. “Nonsense Serina, you are the best spy we have. You were able to get the plans from Poe which was your exact mission, and you can bet you will have a spot on the rescue mission.” “So you’re going to do it then?” Luke looked up from his datapad, a questioning look on his aged features. Leia chewed on her lip deep in thought, Serina studied her carefully, waiting for a response.. “I think I have to Luke. That’s my son in danger, and Rey, she’s...well she’ll always be one of us.” The older Jedi and the Twi’lek girl stared at the women in front of them, torn between her allegiance and her family. Moments passed in silence as they all collectively weighed their options. “Leia’s right, we have to do this. For Ben. For Rey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey’s jaw dropped as she stepped out of the shuttle for the first time, Akia trailing close behind her, gripping onto the train of her dress. StarStream base was certainly impressive, tall buildings shot towards the sky, the city was already buzzing with people. First Order flags and colors were decorated on every corner, reminding Rey where she was at all times. “Straight ahead is the palace Empress, we thought the Supreme Leader and his wife should be close to the people but not too close. There are several amenities for the Imperial court to enjoy here. The Empress’s training academy is just to the side there, connected to the palace.” Rey’s eyebrows shot up at the long building attached to a beautiful modern palace. “Look at that Akia.” Rey bent down to wrap her arms around the child, Akia’s blue eyes wide with astonishment. “What do you think?” She heard Ben walking up behind them, followed by a handful of Knights. His hard features softening at the sight of Rey holding onto the small child. “A lot of...black and red.” Rey swallowed standing up, Ben was by her side, his hand snaking around her waist and pulling her close. “Welcome home, Empress.” He turned to look down at her, admiring her side profile as she took in her surroundings. “Priya, take Akia and go explore. I would like some time alone with my wife.” Still taken back by the grandness of it all, Rey felt Ben grab her hand and lead her away from the group. “Where are we going?” She shrieked, an amused smirk on her face. “There are some things I wish to show you, some surprises.” Ben walked fast, practically dragging Rey and her short legs along with him. They walked through the entrance of the palace, an audible gasp coming from her. “Allow me to give you the grand tour.” Ben smiled back at her, pride swelled in his chest at the home he had created for the woman he loved. The couple walked the length of a large ballroom, Ben pointing out specific elements to an awestruck Rey. They moved through the palace hand in hand, the smile on her face growing wider with every step. Ben stopped in front of a pair of massive gold doors, turning to Rey and grabbing her hands. “What’s in there?” She tried to peek around his large stature, Ben looked down at her with a serious expression. “This is the throne room. I took a considerable amount of time designing it, I wanted it to be perfect for us.” “Show me, please.” Rey stroked his hand with her thumb and nodded. With one last look at his wife, Ben turned around and pushed the doors open, leading Rey into a massive room with a stained glass dome ceiling. Her mouth dropped open in astonishment as she took it all in, two black thrones sat at the front of the room, several stairs leading up to them. Rey walked forward, letting go of Ben’s hand momentarily. He watched as she circled the room, her dress trailing behind her. His eyes followed her, admiring her small figure in the massive space. “Ben this is....” She breathed, grabbing the side of her dress so she could walk up the steep stairs. Once at the top she looked out at the grand room, Ben walked a few paces to stand at the bottom of the stairs. “Empress.” He looked up at her adoringly, his hands clasped behind his back. Silently he made his way up to her, circling her before sitting on the throne. “Do you like it?” His voice was low as if only her ears were meant to hear. “It’s beautiful, Ben. I can’t help but think about everything we are going to accomplish from here. It all feels so..surreal.” Ben felt her unease in the force signature, deciding to ignore it; he waved his hand inviting her to take a seat on her throne. Once seated Ben reached his hand across the armrest to take hers, bringing her knuckles to his lips, kissing each one tenderly. They sat in silence for a few moments before they stood, Ben tucking her arm in the inside of his elbow. “Come, there’s a few more things I wish to show you.” Arm in arm they walked through the palace making their way to the opposite end. Behind a pair of tall glass doors, Rey could see an area covered with plant life and different flowers. “Oh my stars.” She exhaled when Ben ushered her through the doors and into the large room with a similar glass ceiling. “I wanted you to have a place to meditate, to think. I know how much you enjoy being around nature, and I feel guilty for having kept you on the Supremacy for so long.” “Ben, it's perfect.” Rey delicately moved around the isles of flowers, lightly touching each one with her fingertips. She felt the peace and serenity through the force that the room offered. “Thank you.” She stood in front of him, looking up at his face which had been intensely watching her. “It’s for you. It’s all for you.” Leaning down the two shared a soft and chaste kiss, before he held her in his arms. “While this is definitely beautiful and so thoughtful, I wondered if you might show me...our rooms.” A blush creeped across Rey’s face as she hid it from view, Ben chuckled. “Of course, Empress. You must be tired from the journey.” Taking her hand in his and leading her out of the garden, the pair walked hand in hand to the turbo lift, leaning into each other as it climbed the stories of the palace. “Our floor.” Ben ushered her out of the lift and into a long hallway, glass windows lining the length, allowing a panoramic view of the city. “This way Empress.” Ben gently placed his hand on her lower back leading her further down the hallway and through a pair of large double doors. Rey gasped at the size of the massive room, a platform king bed in the center drawing her attention. There was a sitting area as well as a dining area, a larger and more decorated replica of their quarters on the Supremacy. She walked about the room, her eyes wide with excitement and the new bright colors. The evening sun was shining through the glass windows casting a burnt orange glaze over the surfaces of the room. The ‘fresher was definitely larger than the one aboard the Supremacy, with a bigger tub and shower that Rey made a note to use to their full advantage. “The whole floor is our, there’s a small kitchen and living area at the opposite end as well as a briefing room. We both have offices up here, separate but only divided by a wall. There’s also a passageway that will lead from this room, all the way down to the gardens, should you wish to have some peace and quiet. I hope you will be comfortable here, sweetheart.” Still standing in the doorway, his gaze followed her as she took in her surroundings. “Ben, this is amazing.” Striding over to him she wound her hands around his wide waist, pulling his body close to hers so she could feel his body heat through the thin material of her dress. “I especially like the bed...I think I’d like to make some use of it now.” “Of course, I’ll let you rest.” As he turned to leave Rey caught his arm, spinning his large body around. “Resting isn’t what I had in mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Armitage Hux pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, apparently it was impossible for anything to go right. Over the last few months the General had kept his head down, agreeing with all of the Supreme Leader's orders and even managing to tolerate the Jedi turned Sith Empress. All in an attempt to secretly buy enough time to build his own army and Empire to stand against the Supreme Leader. He had gained the favor of several First Order officials to back his cause, just waiting for the right moment to dispose of the great Kylo Ren. He knew it would be tricky, Ren being one with the force, the element of surprise needed to be exactly precise. Hux had worked closely with the other Generals who also despised the Supreme Leader, organizing the perfect coup. Their plans almost exposed on several occasions, it was difficult keeping such a massive operation from the force sensitive Emperor and Empress. With the assistance from the strayed Resistance pilot and his team of misfits, Hux would finally be able to have the numbers to take what was always meant to be his. Waiting for the Resistance pilot to relay his last message, Hux cursed under his breath at the fact he was late, typical. “Hugs, how’s it going?” “I don’t appreciate being kept waiting, I don’t have long, I hope you’re ready.” Hux studied the face of the man in front of him,  there was a look of concern and worry casted over his dark features. “What’ve you done, Dameron?” Hux squinted his eyes in interrogation, Poe immediately changing his posture and expression. “Nothings wrong, Hux. We rendezvous in four days, meet at the back of the palace. Everyone’s dancing, having a great time, lights go out, we help you and we take our Rey. Sounds pretty simple to me. What’s wrong Hux, you scared?” “Listen, scum. It is not that simple, Ren has his Knights which will most undoubtedly put up a fight. You leave only after the Emperor is captured and in my custody, then you may do whatever you wish with the girl.” Hux rolled his eyes and tried to wipe the foam from his mouth that had formed out of pure rage. “I’m taking her home, Hux. Back where she belongs, you don’t touch a hair on her head do you understand?” Hux opened his mouth to reply and was cut short by a knock on his office door. “Just don’t be late, Dameron. You rebels are notorious for screwing things up royally.” “That’s rich coming from you, General. See you.” Poe disconnected and threw down his communicator rubbing his face, what had he gotten himself into?. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey sat in her office, Akia sleeping soundly on her lap. Rey looked down at the child's face, innocent and pure in slumber. With Ben conducting First Order business, Akia had fallen asleep watching Rey flip through her datapad. The room was silent save for the occasional sleepy sigh from the child, Rey smiled to herself contently. A piercing pain formed in Rey’s head making her shift in her chair only slightly. “She’s the one.” Her head snapped up, immediately recognizing the voice. “The child is already so powerful, train her Empress. Give her to the dark.” Snoke’s voice was a heated whisper in her ear, causing Rey to instinctively tighten her grip on Akia. “No, she’s just a child. Not her.” Rey replied aloud, pressing her cheek to the top of Akia’s white hair. “Do it.” An unidentified voice hissed in her ear, causing her head to whip around. “Leave me alone. I don’t want this.” She said through gritted teeth, sweat beads forming on her forehead, her heart beginning to race. “The answer is in you.” A masked robotic voice was next, Rey had recognized it from before, it sounded too familiar. “Leave...me...alone.” “Rey?” Akia snapped Rey out of her trance, looking up at her with wide blue eyes. “I’m sorry, did I wake you?” She whispered, smoothing the hair from Akia’s face. “You’re scared, your heart.” A small hand was splayed over Rey's chest, Akia feeling the disturbance through the force and within Rey. She watched as the child studied her, her kind eyes looking into Rey’s, for a moment she felt like dropping to her knees. “Nothing some training, can’t fix. Let’s go, you.” Standing up, she placed Akia on her feet, and led her to the door of her office. As she closed it she looked in one last time, her heart still racing. Her walls went up immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been three days since the Emperor and Empress had moved into the new palace, they stood together in their large quarters, finishing their fittings for the gala tomorrow. Stepping down from his pedestal, Ben raked a hand through his long hair, concentrating on trying to feel out Rey in the other room. Her walls were up again. “Rey.” He sent through the force, only to receive silence in return. She had been quiet the last few days, silently moving throughout her duties and barely speaking two words to Ben at dinner. He watched as the tailors left the room, mountains of fabric and sewing materials following after them. “Sweetheart?” Ben peeked his head around the corner, finding a sniffling Rey wiping her nose in the center of the room. “What’s wrong? Your walls are up.” He decided to give her some space and leaned against the wall, folding his hands in front of him. “There’s conflict in me, I’m sure you can feel it.” She answered, smoothing out her blood red dress and sighing. “I can. Tell me what’s bothering you.” He moved closer, reaching out a hand that she reluctantly took. “I don’t want to bother you, you already have so much you are dealing with.” Ben gave her a downcast look, as if he didn’t believe her. “I heard the voices again. The dead Sith. They want Akia.” “Akia?” “They want me to train her, raise her up in the dark but I...I don’t know if I can, Ben.” Finally looking up at him, he noticed the vulnerable hint in her eyes, yes the innocent scavenger was still in there. “Don’t you want her to be great? She is already so strong, think of what she could do.” Rey let go of her husband's hand standing back to look at him. “Ben, she's a child. An innocent, sweet and gifted child. Not some type of weapon.” “So was I.” He replied to her, crossing his arms in front of him almost defensively. “Yes but you chose the dark, Akia is...I will not train her to be some type of weapon for the First Order. When I started this academy I wanted to train and help younglings tune into the force, use their gifts to their full potential. I want it to end, the voices, the pressure. Tell me why it can’t just be me and you? We could leave all this behind. Damn the Rebellion, damn the First Order. Just Ben and Rey Solo, a countryside farmer and his simple wife. We have the option to walk from all this, you have the option Ben. Think of it, for us.” She was pleading with tears in her eyes, now clinging to his bicep, a mixture of hope and desperation in her sweet eyes. Trying to read his face was near impossible as he kept his features stone like. “I was born to Han Solo and Leia Organa, the moment I came into this world I was the Prince of Alderaan. My grandfather was Anakin Skywalker, my uncle Luke Skywalker. I was never at any point in my life just Ben Solo, and I can never from this day forward be what you want. You want a quiet life? You want to go live in the countryside with a lowly farmer, then go. You knew the life you were signing up for when you agreed to stay with me, what’s changed, huh? You are Empress of the damn First Order, a position a lot of people would kill for, and it was handed to you.” “Handed to me? Handed to me? How dare you, you pursued me let's not forget, you tracked me down everywhere I went just for the thrill of it. I get the legacy you are trying to carry, believe me. But I know you Ben, I know the person you’ve become. I believe if you wanted a simpler life you could have it but no. You’re too damn stubborn to admit this isn’t what you want. The words you just said were hurtful and cruel, you’ve wounded me. I don’t give a damn about titles or dresses or being in command, I care about you. I would do anything for you, how can you not see that? All I gave up. Kriff, I gave up the only light left inside of me to save your life and now it’s gone! I am nothing, there is nothing I am the shell of a woman! So no, I will not use an innocent child as a weapon to be sent into battle and killed. Now, leave me.” Ben stood in shock at his wife’s rage, she had ranted until she was red in the face never taking a moment to breathe. Covering her face with her hands, he watched as her body shook with sobs. Finally walking over to her he placed a strong arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his body. She cried against his tunic, tugging at the fabric and whimpering, her sobs the only sound filling the room. “I’m sorry, I shouted. Halfway through the argument I realized how much you sounded like my father, begging and pleading my mother to take a break from politics and court. My heart broke for him then, now it breaks for you. I’ve been unfair, and I’m sorry. Please look at me, sweetheart.” Through blurred vision and mucus dripping from her nose, Rey looked up her lips swollen and wet with tears. “After the gala, we’re going away. Just you and me, away from all this. Somewhere so far, no one and I mean no one will be able to reach us. I don’t care about how long we’re gone, I will have someone take care of everything while we’re away. I think we need time, just you and me.” He stroked her chin gently with his pointer finger, tracing her full bottom lip with his thumb. “Alright.” She answered, nodding her head slightly, agreeing to his proposition. “You belong with me, Rey. No matter where that might be, I want you by my side always.” He lightly kissed her forehead, closing his eyes to inhale her scent. “I might be the Emperor of the First Order, but I bow to you and submit everything I am. You are the most powerful woman in the entire galaxy. I love you Rey, of Jakku.” Tilting her face up to his, Ben covered her mouth with his own, softly sucking on her top lip. The kiss deepened as she uncrossed her arms and pulled his face down further, slipping her tongue inside his mouth to meet his. “I’m tired of sharing you, these people. They don’t deserve you.” She spoke against his mouth as he desperately wound his hands in her hair. “I don’t deserve you Rey. I wish I could do it all over again. Marry you, make you my Empress. I would do so many things differently.” He gripped her waist, pushing her pelvic against his. “I wouldn’t change a thing.” She replied, snaking her arms around his neck and catching his lip between her teeth, tugging lightly. “Uh, Supreme Leader?” A voice called out from the main room, causing Ben to let out a loud groan in protest. “Wait for me outside.” He called back, shaking his head dramatically. “Duty calls, Emperor.” “Later then, Empress. We have some...making up to do.” With a final kiss, he turned and trudged out of the room, leaving a small Rey behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey fidgeted with the many layers of her gold dress, the night of the gala had arrived and the Empress of the First Order was anxiously waiting to be escorted down with her husband. The extravagant dress that had been designed for her consisted of layers of black and gold tool that shot out from her waistline, intricate designs had been sewn in, catching the attention of several of Rey’s ladies. The top was tight fitting with sleeves that covered her entire arms and covered the top of her hands. With her hair loosely braided back, she wore one of her favorite headpieces, a gold crown with spikes that pointed upwards. She had finished getting ready minutes ago, now standing in the center of the room waiting for Ben to finish. The door to an adjacent room swooshed open to reveal the Supreme Leader in his full diplomatic attire. A one shoulder black and gold cape, which completed the all black ensemble. His full head of hair carefully styled and pushed back, Rey tried her hardest not to gawk at the handsome man in front of her. “Are we ready? Let’s not be late.” Fastening his gloves, Rey picked her jaw off the floor and turned around to motion to her ladies. They helped her gather the train of the dress so she could walk properly. Waiting for the turbolift to arrive, Ben turned around taking notice of their small entourage that had gathered behind them. “The Empress and I will take the first lift down, you may all follow. We will convene outside the ballroom.” Thinking nothing of it, the onlookers nodded at the request and gave the couple room to step in. Ben helped Rey shove her dress together so they could step inside, the door closing once they were safely together. “I just needed a moment alone with my wife. You look stunning.” He leaned down, placing a soft kiss to her bare shoulder. A warm smile spread across her painted lips, as she took his hand in hers. “You look very handsome, Supreme Leader. The Empress is a lucky woman.” An uncharacteristic laugh came from the tall man beside her as he reached across her body and pressed a button, surging the turbolift to a sudden halt. “Hey!” She laughed and was immediately pinned against the wall, her hands held above her head. “You think I’m going to let everyone see you and gawk at you tonight without having a taste for myself first?” His breath was hot in her ear, she shivered with anticipation. “They’re waiting for us.” She was already breathless, trying and failing to form coherent thoughts. “Then tell me to stop.” His mouth moved lower, trailing hot kissed from her earlobe to the hollow of her bare collarbones. “Such beautiful skin, I wish I could be the only one to see it ever.” He grunted against her skin, eliciting a mixture of a laugh and moan from her. Still holding her hands above her head with one hand, the free one traveled down her throat and cupped her breast through the dress. “So beautiful.” He whispered, sliding the hand further down, passing over her midsection until finally he reached the hem of her dress, pushing the fabric up and bunching it at her waist. “A lot going on here isn’t there?” He murmured, as he grazed his hand against the inside of her thigh, feeling around blindly as his eyes were still glued on hers. “Say you want me.” “I...want...you.” She was panting, her skin aching to feel his touch, she could already feel herself pulse between her thighs. Biting the tip of his glove and tearing it off, he resumed his place on the inside of her leg, trailing his fingers north until they reached what he was after. His eyes pierced her, instantly clouding dark with desire. “So ready for me aren’t you?” He leaned in close to place a tender kiss to her lips, making sure to pull away so she would be left wanting more. He inhaled sharply as he slid a finger inside her, watching the erotic way her features twisted with pleasure. Moving his long finger in and out, he placed his thumb over her clit, creating a rhythm of his thumb moving in a circle and his finger moving up and down. He was amazed and impressed at how wet she already was, his mouth watered to taste her instantly. “Grab the dress.” He grunted, pushing the sparkly material away from him, and bringing his head closer to her thighs. Working with both hands now, he pulled her black panties to the side and marveled at the sight in front of him. Rey’s back arched off the wall dramatically as he placed his full mouth over her, his tongue darting out to stroke her bud of nerves. “Ben.” She moaned, gripping the tool of her dress, desperate for something to cling onto. He suddenly stopped, releasing her with one last dart of his tongue. He stood to his full height, his lips came crashing onto hers. The heat behind his kiss grew as he pressed his hips into her, she could feel his arousal through his thick pants. “We have to be quick, I need to be inside you.” Ben grunted as he fumbled to undo his pants, Rey panted in anticipation as she watched him, placing kisses on his neck as he hiked her leg up and wrapped in around his waist. “Stars.” He drew out a long hiss between his teeth as he moved himself inside her, closing his eyes to memorize every inch of how she felt. “Don’t move.” He groaned, Rey did as she was told standing absolutely still, enjoying the full sensation of him inside her. Her eye twitched with pleasure as she shifted her hips slightly to readjust her leg, as Ben let out a soft whimper. Eager to please her more, he grabbed her other leg wrapping it around him so he was supporting her, his hands resting on the bottom of her ass. He watched amused as she tried to move herself up and down, then he savagely lifted her higher and brought her down hard on his cock. “Oh.” A surprised gasp filled the turbo lift as she felt him more than ever before, he continued this rhythm lifting her up and then bringing her down. He watched her face twist as he hit her spot every time, the cries she let out as he picked up the pace moving quicker. “Yes, stars yes.” She clung to him tightly as he grunted harder, feeling his eventual climax build. “Rey.” He dug his fingers into her bottom, thrusting into her only two more times before both of their bodies tensed, he felt her tighten around him and her eyes shoot open in ecstasy. Rey moaned dramatically as he moved in and out a few more times, riding out the wave together. “Wow.” “Wow, is right.” Rey gasped for breath when she was set on her feet, she immediately searched for his mouth and found it with her own lips. “Thank you.” She whispered against them, kissing his soft lips once more and then the tip of his nose. “No, thank you Empress.” Ben tucked himself in, and began fixing his outfit. Rey smoothed over her dress, placing her breast that had escaped back into the low cut top. A smile flashed across her face as she noticed the gold glitter that had covered her husband's black trousers, he hadn’t seemed to notice yet. With a smirk on her face, she began to smooth her hair back and straighten her crown. Ben raked a hand through his own hair, and rubbed his face. “I can’t wait for this to be over, we’ll leave tomorrow morning and then we will be able to do that all day long without any interruption. Come here.” He pulled her over by the elbow and planted one last impressionable kiss to her lips. “I love you, Ben Solo.” “And I love you, my Rey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe Dameron and a handful of other masked men waited outside the back of the large palace, under the cover of the dark they waited silently to receive the signal from Hux’s men. Poe closed his eyes trying to envision the first time he would see her again, the last time she had practically slammed the ship’s door in his face and promised revenge. He had hoped she had time to forgive him and miss home. From what he had heard, the Empress of the First Order was not as ruthless as her husband, she had gotten the reputation for taking what she wanted however, such as taking control of this planet for the new palace. He had heard rumors of her burning down cities mercilessly, and separating children from their parents. He shuddered just thinking about it. If he could get her alone, and really talk to her, Poe was sure he could bring her back. Back to the light and back home. “Dameron, what exactly are we waiting for?” “The signal will come from that window, it will be a light blinking, that’s when we know. They are going to cut the power from the palace leaving everyone in the dark. We help Hux and his men take the Emperor and we grab Rey. Simple as that, questions?” He looked around with a raised eyebrow at the group of men in front of him, their faces covered with masks. “What is going to happen to the Emperor?” He heard a voice from the back, and scoffed in response. “Don’t care, it’s Kylo Ren, this guy needs to get his ass handed to him anyway. We help Hux capture him, and then when we’re safe back on the base with Rey, then we’ll worry about going after this New First Order. For now, we are here for a rescue mission. We don’t leave until this is complete.” He casually leaned against the wall, his eyes permanently glued to the window, waiting for the signal. His heart beating rapidly in his chest, Poe lived for these moments. He had always chased adrenaline, and it was times like these that he truly felt alive. A random vision of purple skin, and a bright smile shot through his mind. Serina. He had figured she reported back to Leia, he thanked his lucky stars he hadn’t given everything away, thankfully the Resistance was nowhere to be seen. Late to the party as usual. He thought about the happiness it would bring him to see Rey again, to have her back on their side. He thought about the welcome he would get when he would return to the base with the small Jedi. Leia would have to forgive him, right? Deep in thought, he snapped out of his trance when he noticed the small light blinking in the window. “Alright, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey definitely still hated dancing, even with a partner so experienced as Ben, she still found herself weary under all of the eyes on her. “Just think, soon it will be just us. No interruptions, no meetings, I plan on staying buried inside of you for the entire duration of the trip.” Ben’s heated words in Rey’s ears caused her to blush a deep shade of red, she hoped on-lookers would be so consumed with the new palace they wouldn’t notice. “Emperor, behave.” She smirked, letting Ben lead her through the remainder of the dance, he dipped her low and brought her back up to him, caressing her back. “I will try for you and you only. Now I believe we should make our rounds, shake hands and smile. We’ll meet back in the middle in a few minutes.” Craning his neck, he bent down and planted the softest of kisses to Rey’s forehead. “Hey. I love you.” She grabbed his arm, staring up into his eyes that crinkled as he smiled back at her. “I love you, too.” Letting go of his arm with a content nod, she watched him disappear into the crowd, he wasn’t hard to miss however with his tall stature and crown. Deciding to busy herself, Rey grabbed a flute of champagne from a passing droid and brought it to her nose to inhale. The moment the smell hit her nostrils however she could feel her stomach curl. Rey shook her head, remembering how she opted out of eating dinner that night. Alcohol on an empty stomach would make things worse. Plus, Rey was known to become difficult when she drank. Ben dreaded events with champagne, since they usually involved him carrying his wife back to their quarters and tucking her into bed. She placed the flute politely back on the tray and continued on her route, vowing to eat the first chance she got. She watched with disinterest as numerous members of the First Order made their way over to her, complimenting her attire and the beautiful dance she just shared with the Emperor. As politely as she could, Rey made it through each face that approached her, offering small smiles to everyone. As the minutes passed, she began to grow weary, the effects of hunger and fatigue from the past few days taking their toll. However this feeling was different, it was not physical at all, it was the force. Rey stood still as she studied the environment around her, the number of couples on the dancefloor had lessened and the air seemed hauntingly calm. She sent out numerous signals to get some type of feedback and was met with a feeling sheer panic and impending disruption. Her eyes frantically searched the room until they landed on another pair of eyes completely across the room from her, Ben was staring back his eyes wide with terror. Sending her walls down and reaching out to him, Rey’s hand flew to her hip instinctively for her weapon. “We left them in the room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All at once, every light in the StarStream palace went dark. Cries of terror and confusion rang throughout the ballroom, Rey felt her heartbeat speed up, she thought for certain it was going to fly out of her chest. With moonlight being the only illumination, she could see the reflection of armored figures grab guests and  red lights coming from blasters firing into the crowd. “Ben.” Rey screamed out loud, trying to push past frantic crowds. “Go hide. Please.” She heard through the force, her face scrunched in defiance. “No! I am not leaving, we can fight this off. They’re just assassins.” “No, Rey. They know too much to be just assassins. These are men from inside the First Order, and none of my Knights are anywhere to be seen.” Priya. Rey panicked thinking of the tall women, and then her mind raced with the image of Akia. “Ben! Where are you, I’m coming to you.” She sent, trying to feel her way along the wall of the massive room. “No, Rey please! Go!” Tears pooled in her eyes as she felt his signature shift, he was now in combat with an attacker. “Hang on. I’m coming.” “No!” She screamed loud as she felt a strong hand grip her arm tight and yank her away. “Stop! Stop!” Kicking her feet, Rey quickly spun around to use the force to push the assailant back until she caught sight of the face. “Oh thank stars, Priya.” Rey felt some of the tension in her chest release, the sight of the Knight a reminder she wasn’t totally alone. “Akia?” “She’s safe, Empress. I am here to grab you, follow me.” Priya returned the grip on Rey’s arm, dragging her out of the room while fighting continued around them. “No, Priya, we have to help Ben. He is in distress, he needs help, please.” Rey cried trying her hardest to wiggle away from the strong grip on her. “Rey, this is what he wants. This is what we have trained for.” “Trained for?” Rey shrieked as they exited the ballroom into another massive hall. Priya’s long legs picked up speed as she started to run faster, Rey could barely run in her over sized dress. “Priya, I’m not leaving him. He’s my entire life, please. We have to help him.” “He’s a big boy Empress, he can take care of himself.” Priya’s words, while harsh, held some truth. Rey felt his signature weaken, he was slowly losing a battle. “Let’s go Rey. Hurry, please.” Planting her feet firmly on the ground, the small woman crossed her arms in front of her. “No.” The Knight of Ren spun around upon noticing the Empress’s unwillingness to move. “I’m so sorry about this Rey.” Before Rey had the chance to reply, there was a sharp hit to the back of her head, instantly knocking her unconscious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben Solo fought against the attackers with all of his might, without a lightsaber he honed in on the force as his weapon. Sending multiple men flying and crashing against the wall, he took advantage of the moonlight seeping through the glass windows to see what he was doing. He knew Rey was gone, he had heard her several cries of protest as Priya took her away, just as he had asked her to in case something like this ever happened. Growing absolutely feral, his sweaty hair sticking to his forehead, Ben used the stolen blaster in his hand to shoot into the dark, his attackers still somewhat distracted by party goers. He had only minutes before either he was sent help from his Knights or he would be killed, he swallowed hard at the thought. Time seemed to stop as Ben Solo slowed his movements, letting his mind journey back to his favorite memories. His parents, growing up and going on numerous adventures with Han. Training with his Uncle Luke, the many things he learned in the Jedi temple. His time as Supreme Leader, the power this position held, the many times he used this to his advantage. Rey. His wife, his Empress, his scavenger. His eyes closed, calling to memory the curve of her tan skin, the dimples that formed on her face when she smiled hard enough. Their wedding, the first time he was ever inside her. The tone of voice in which she would call his name during sex, and the faces she would make right before her release. Her hand in his for the first time, a shaking and bloody hand that he thought he would never hold. Her agreeing to stay with him, to be his. The scavenger he held in his arms so many times, he winced at how he ached for her. He accepted the fact that this might be the end for him, he wanted to leave this galaxy with images of her laughing in his mind. “Whatever happens. I’ll find my way back.” He sent through the force to her, but there was silence on her end. As he raised his blaster to shoot, he overheard a conversation near him between attackers, their hushed whispers unrecognizable but barely loud enough to make out. “The Empress is gone, sir. This is not going to be a wasted mission, we are returning to the Resistance with something to show.” The Resistance? His mother would never, Leia knew better than to attack this way, and the masked men knew the palace too well to be outsiders. As he turned to cover his back, he ran straight into a shorter man, knocking them both to the ground. The man’s mask flew off and skidded across the floor, in the sliver of moonlight, Ben could decipher the face in front of him. “You!” He grunted, aiming the blaster at the man until he was knocked to the ground from behind. “He’s coming with us, sir?” “Since Rey is nowhere to be seen, I suppose he will do just fine. Keep searching for her, load him onto the ship quickly.” Poe knelt in front of Ben, whose arms and feet were being held together by multiple men. “Let me go.” Ben spit at him, twisting and turning against the men to get free. “You know, we came here for Rey to be honest but we can work with this.” As Ben opened his mouth to curse out the dark haired men, a strong fist came crashing against his face, sending him into a spiraling dark abyss, joining his wife in a state of unconsciousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Armitage Hux wiped the blood from his cape with a disgusted look on his face, the night had gone to absolute shit. After being informed that the Empress had escaped, Hux’s night was made even worse when he was told the Resistance members had escaped with Kylo Ren aboard their ship. “Search everywhere for the girl, she couldn’t have gotten far. I want every fleet and destroyer we have going after that Resistance ship, it appears we are going to war much sooner than we anticipated.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Games of Make Believe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>" A stunned Priya stood outside the door, watching Rey spin around completely destroying the room. A few moments passed as she continued on her rampage, until finally she fell to her knees defeated. Rey buried her face in her hands and let her sobs rake through her. Priya, uncomfortable with the sight before her, considered her next move carefully. “He’s gone, Priya. "</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I want to apologize it has taken me so long to post! School started back up and I have been busy busy! But not too busy for our favorite space sweethearts! We've got five more chapters, which I already have planned out and am so excited to finish writing! I can't wait for all of you to read them! Please as always feel free to leave a kudos or a comment, I really enjoy seeing those! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, thank you guys! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The setting suns cast a warm red hue over the hills, the wind blowing softly hitting her skin and warming her tan skin. Soft spouts of laughter filled the air, flashes of shadows passed, two figures chasing each other with wide smiles. There was balance, finally. There was peace between every conflict, every internal struggle was resolved, the individuals were in a state of complete bliss. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Catch me, catch me!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She heard a small voice call, before her eyes a child ran by, wild hair bouncing in the wind. A dark haired man followed the child, his arms held out to snatch them from the ground. A high pitched giggle split through the air as the child was picked up and spun in a circle. Although she couldn’t make out the figures, they had a sense of familiarity. She felt tears start to fall, tears of happiness and relief. She never wanted to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Empress?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey’s eyes slowly opened, wincing as she brought her hand to a sore spot on the back of her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Priya. What happened?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey sat up in her bed in her quarters, she was still in her dress from the ball, she ran a hand down her body cautiously.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “There was an attack on the palace, I managed to grab you and Akia, we are safe for now. A few of Hux’s men have control of the palace and know we are here, I have Knights at the door however who are keeping us protected. We need some type of plan, they have the Emperor…” “Ben!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey sat up straight, a wave of concern and worry rushing over to her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“When you say ‘they’, who has him, Priya?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Knight was silent as she nervously looked at her hands folded in her lap, she knew exactly who the attackers were but dreaded the reaction from the Empress when she found out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Who, dammit!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey shouted, slamming her hands on the bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Poe Dameron and a few of his accomplices were seen boarding a ship with the Emperor, we couldn’t tell if he was alive or not.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey felt her stomach lurch at the mention of his name and placed a hand over her mouth. As quick as her feet could carry her across the room, she bursted through the ‘fresher doors and flung herself next to the sink, throwing up nothing but bile as she dry heaved. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Empress.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Priya followed her, kneeling down to her level and offering her water. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I understand how disturbing and upsetting this whole situation is, but we need to focus on escaping and helping Ben now that we know who he’s with.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey wiped her mouth after taking a sip and looked up at the dark haired women in front of her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t...I don’t know what to do. Priya, what if something happens to him.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Knight's face went blank, clearly taken back at the frail woman in front of her who she had never seen so vulnerable. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Feel him in the force, Rey. Seek out his signature, he is alive I just know it. Let him know you are okay.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She placed a soothing hand on Rey’s back and nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Can I have the room?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A quiet and determined Rey propped herself up against the wall, folding her arms around herself. Once Priya had left, she closed her eyes, feeling through the energy all around her. Connecting with Ben through the force had always been easy, she imagined his face, his eyes and most importantly his heart that he began to show her more and more of with each passing day. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ben.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She pleaded aloud, she could feel the outline of his signature, unclear and rough but present. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I need to know you’re alive, I don’t think I can go on.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She waited for an answer, grunting in frustration when the silence continued. Tears clouded her vision as she pushed out her hand, bringing the towel rack in the bathroom crashing down. Calling her lightsaber to her, she held out her hand as the double bladed weapon ignited immediately. She began thrusting around furiously, sparks flying off the counter and mirror.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “No!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She bellowed, swinging the saber around her head like a woman possessed. A stunned Priya stood outside the door, watching Rey spin around completely destroying the room. A few moments passed as she continued on her rampage, until finally she fell to her knees defeated. Rey buried her face in her hands and let her sobs rake through her. Priya, uncomfortable with the sight before her, considered her next move carefully. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s gone, Priya. I...don’t...want...to...live.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her cries filled the entire room, causing Akia to peek her small head around the corner. Cautiously she entered the ‘fresher, walking across the cold tile to Rey on the ground. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Rey.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She placed a small hand on the Empress’s back, when Rey didn’t acknowledge her, Akia brought both arms around Rey in a hug. Her eyes shot open feeling the child's embrace, her crying stopping momentarily. Peaceful moments passed as they knelt together on the floor, Rey could feel herself begin to give in and change. She smiled softly, squeezing the child back in a tight hold. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Empress. It’s time.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shit, shit, shit, shit.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Poe Dameron cursed under his breath once aboard his ship, an unconscious Kylo Ren thrown into a locked room down the hall. In a turn of events, the stray Resistance members had taken captive the Supreme Leader of the First Order. Although he was not their intended target, Poe was still satisfied there could be some type of deal struck with the new First Order. If he could communicate with Hux, he was sure there could be an exchange between them that would secure Rey’s return to the Resistance. His thoughts shifted to the massive man he had knocked unconscious and his reaction when he would wake up, thankful they had cuffed him before they left.They had the advantage, the upper hand, Hux would have to make some type of deal. Poe scratched his head, unsure if the new First Order was even following them. He suspected they would but he hadn’t heard any updates from his crew. What would he say to Ren when he woke up, Poe thought back to the encounters he had with the Supreme Leader in the past. The first time, a masked man probing his mind for information and the second time a man softened by the women he adored. How different each time had been, all because of her. Poe shook these thoughts from his mind, remembering all of the evil and wicked crimes Ren had committed. He was still a monster, the monster that killed Han Solo. Poe knew he was going to have to face him sooner or later, their trip would only last so long. He stuck his head out of his quarters looking for anyone around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, wake me up when the big guy is awake.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The man nodded and continued on his way, Poe slouched on the nearest chair out of exhaustion. He yearned for rest, the day had not turned out the way he wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Resistance base was in complete chaos after hearing of the kidnapping of Kylo Ren and the coup by the New First Order, the rebels erupted into a frenzy. Leia closed the door behind her, entering a small debriefing room full of anxious Resistance members. She looked around at the nervous faces patiently waiting for her orders. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We knew this was coming thanks to Serina, we just didn’t anticipate it would be this soon. It appears we have a new enemy to face as well, and a rescue mission to coordinate. We have received word from another source that General Hux’s army is looking to attack Poe Dameron and his fleet as soon as they make planet side. I suggest we split up, this will allow us to accomplish everything we need. I will be leading a rescue mission to StarStream while the rest of the fleet goes to Poe, he’s going to need all the help he can get. This will finally give us an advantage to defeat the First Order once and for all, we know where they will be. Questions?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Once the General had finished the room erupted in shouts between Resistance members. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“General, why should we help Dameron? He’s continuously disobeyed your orders?” “I say we let Hux beat the snot out of Poe and his strays, teach them a lesson.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Leia listened with a sad heart, she planned a better reaction in her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Enough. There isn’t a single person in this room who hasn’t disobeyed my orders at one point in time. I will deal with Poe personally, but right now we have friends who need our help. Not only that we have a chance to defeat the New First Order, this is what we have been working towards. I am tired of hiding and running, we are going to save Rey from StarStream and then we will all meet up. I suggest you ready your squads and prepare your men. It’s time to end this fight.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She let those words hang in the air, shared looks between those present in the room affirmed her she had gotten through.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “You're dismissed, it will take time for Hux to mobilize his army, I say we have about three days. We will leave then. May the force be with you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>They all watched as the General left the room, her brother close behind her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll go with you to StarStream.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He announced as they rounded a corner together.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “No, Luke. I need you to lead the attack before we get there, I need you to fly.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The older Jedi gave his sister a concerned look, already shaking his head no. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Leia, I haven’t flown like that in years. I don’t think that would be wise.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His sister who had walked forward spun around, her face serious.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Are you Luke Skywalker or not? Your nephew is in trouble, he needs you now more than ever. You owe him this Luke.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He raised his eyebrows in surprise to her response, he knew better than to argue with her when she was this determined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hair. It was the first thing he ever noticed about her, and the only thing he dreamt of. Soft brown waves clouded his vision as he tried to see the scene playing out behind her. As she spun slowly in a circle, her hair flowed with her covering her face slightly.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Ben.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He heard her call him, it was distant and distorted but he listened. He would always listen to her when she called.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I need to know you’re alive, I don’t think I can go on.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> His eyes widened in realization, he was dreaming. And she was trying to reach him.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Rey, I’m alive. I think.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He smiled at his own joke and watched her dance in front of him. Ben sat mesmerized at the sight, watching in awe at how beautiful his soulmate was. That was it. His soulmate. Ben already knew they were connected but now he felt confident in what their connection truly was. They were one in the force. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Rey, I’m alive. I’m okay.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He sent and received silence in return, Ben sent a plea to the universe that she would receive his message. He reached out to touch her hair as it danced past him, and that’s when he woke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several small men were sent flying after being force choked, their bodies crashing against the wall and sliding to the floor lifeless. The Supreme Leader was awake, and he was pissed. The laceration on his cheek had opened, causing blood to spill down his face. Great, he thought. Another scar. Dameron had given him quite the shiner, he started seeing red as he searched the room for the small Resistance pilot. Several men tried to restrain him, all being sent thrown into the air.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Easy, easy big guy.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben’s eye twitched at hearing that voice, he absolutely despised the dark haired man who had once been a friend to his wife. Ben’s attention turned to Poe who immediately grasped his throat gasping for air. His feet slowly started to lift off the ground, his eyes pleading with the bloodied man in front of him who was returning his stare intensely. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell me why I shouldn’t end your life right now?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His voice was low and haunting, he recognized it immediately. He was Kylo Ren. Poe choked back words, his legs kicking frantically while his hands remained on his throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Need. Your. Help. Rey.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He said the words, his eyes widening with the loss of oxygen to his brain. Ben’s hand lowered just hearing her name, he had forgotten momentarily what this was all for. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Rey.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He released his hold on Poe, who came crashing to the ground gasping like a fish out of water. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Turn this ship around, we’re going back for her.” “That’s sort of what I need to talk to you about. Hux and the New First Order, they’re headed here.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ben listened and wore a confused expression, Poe breathed a deep lung full of air and scrubbed his stubble covered face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I can explain it all later, but right now your wife is alone on StarStream with Hux’s army, who are no doubt coming to us. I was hoping to make some type of trade, you for her. But I sense you have another plan.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ben nodded, he did indeed. Kill Hux. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Let them come to you, I’ll go get Rey myself.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ben wiped the blood that was dripping down his face with the back of his sleeves, it seemed silly he was still in his formal wear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No, no. We need you here, you’re the only chance we have of beating them off. Hux will shit his tiny pants if he sees you fighting.” “My wife is alone and scared, I am going to get her. I don’t give a damn about any of this, you two can fight it out. I’m done.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Poe laughed in disbelief, marriage definitely changed the Supreme Leader. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Done? Oh no, pal. You don’t get to be ‘done’, you’ve murdered and set cities on fire. You don’t ever get to be done, you have to end this. It has to be you. You’re Supreme Leader.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ben stood in shock, there was truth to the young pilot's words. An uncomfortable silence passed between them, Ben nervously twisting his gloved hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I have nothing to be Supreme Leader of anymore, Hux has done what he has always set out to do. Overthrow me. I’m just so surprised I never sensed it coming, and you were working with him?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His eyes turned dark as his focus shifted back to Poe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Listen, we were only in that palace to get our girl and bring her home. I despise Hux more than you.” “Don’t call her your girl, she is mine.” “She’s not an object, Ren. She doesn’t belong to anyone. And I know she is yours, trust me. I just thought if I got her alone, I could convince her to return to the light.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The awkward silence returned as Ben nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s starting to already, I’ve seen it in her. The darkness consumed her for a while, she has denied it though. All their attempts to break through have failed.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Exhausted from the past few hours, Ben leaned against a wall and fell to the ground. He looked around at the scene that surrounded him, placing his head in his hands.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I’ll help you. Only because I want this to all be over, and I need my wife. So you call whoever you can, to go and get her. She won’t want to miss this fight.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akia watched with wide curious eyes as her teacher sat on the bathroom floor mediating, her eyes closed and moving rapidly behind her eyelids. Sitting on the counter with her feet crossed, she nibbled quietly on the fruit Priya had found her. Inside the room, an anxious Priya studied the map laid out on the table. She needed to get Rey and Akia out of the palace but it seemed impossible since the palace had been taken by Hux’s men. Priya had warned Ben about Armitage Hux from the very beginning, she had always known of his jealousy towards the Emperor, she never thought he would be brave enough to act on it. Although there were Knights of Ren outside, the palace was on complete lock down by the New First Order. Priya was thankful they hadn’t been killed, but anxious to know Hux’s plan for them. She could only move about the Emperors floor freely, which luckily gave her access to food and water in their private kitchen. She had tried in vain several times to coax Rey into eating anything, even a chunk of bread. In between crying and then throwing up from crying so hard, the Empress refused to eat. Every day that went by Priya felt more and more agitated with the Empress, this was not like her. The Rey she knew and admired used to throw grown men against the wall, burn entire cities to the ground, even the infamous scavenger she had heard about, impressed her once upon a long time ago. She knew she was somewhere still in there, she just needed to bring her out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey sniffled as she concentrated on her meditation. Her connection with the force had been weak these past few days, she started to feel completely helpless. A new feeling for her, and one she despised. If she could just sense him, feel him through the force long enough, she could breathe easy. She rocked back and forth with her legs crossed in front of her, trying her best to concentrate and center herself. She searched for him, feeling out far and wide for his signature. There. She gasped as she felt it, his life signature. He was alive, weak and frail, but alive.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Ben.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She cried, tears poured from her eyes as she fought back the urge to open them, she couldn’t risk breaking the connection. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Sweetheart.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was faint and distant but she gasped clutching her chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re alive! I love you, I’m okay.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She sent back, whispering the words out loud.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Where are you?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She sent again, instantly regretting it, maybe she was pushing the force bond too hard.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I don’t know, somewhere with Poe. Listen, Hux and his army. They’re coming.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She nodded as if he could see her, she knew exactly what he was trying to communicate.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I will have to deal with Poe later. Hux and his armies, they’ve just left the palace. I feel so helpless here Ben, I need to come to you.” “I know, sweetheart. I’m working on it.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He sounded defeated and exhausted, she yearned for him even more.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “No, I will figure something out, Priya is here and we will escape. Once we find a ship, we will come to you. You are not going to fight without me.” “I thought you might say that.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She could hear the humor in his deep voice and her eyes watered with love for him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ben, I feel the change inside me. I was so scared, but the force. Our love.” “I know Rey, I have to tell you something. I think I…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was gone, the connection severed as Rey lost her concentration. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She whined when she opened her eyes, letting her head fall into her propped up hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright, I’ve let you wallow long enough. Get your ass off that bathroom floor and come help me. We are getting out of here, and you need to eat. You are the kriffing Empress, it is time for you to start acting like one.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Priya stormed into the bathroom, making Akia giggle at her colorful words. Rey looked up at her from the ground, shocked and impressed, almost.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Okay, okay. Lead the way.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey absentmindedly chewed on a piece of fruit while Priya explained to her the map of the palace, she nodded when asked her opinion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Our best bet is finding a way out through the turbolifts, if we can at least make it to the third floor of the flight pad, we might be able to nag a ship.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Priya circled a wide area in red, she tapped it with her stylus. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Here, Empress. This is where we escape.” “What about Hux’s men?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The two women looked at each other with concern, both of them unsure exactly how many men were actually out there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Between us, I think we could take them.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Priya snorted at Rey’s remark and laughed out loud, it surprised even her.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Empress, there are probably more than four-hundred troopers out there. I know your battle skills are impressive but that’s a bit much.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey considered her reply, chewing on the food in her mouth thoughtfully. There had to be a way out of here without bloodshed, Rey tried to remember any helpful information. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I could distract them. Give you and Akia a chance to escape.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She offered a solution, it was the least she could do to help Priya. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No, absolutely not. If anything, I’ll provide the distraction. I’ve promised the Emperor to protect you with my life, and that’s exactly what I’ll do.” “Admit it, Priya. I’ve grown on you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey flashed the tall woman one of her full toothed smiles, her dimples showing. There was a ghost of a smirk that crossed Priya’s face, she shook her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Not at all.” “Come on, just a little.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The two laughed, Rey leaned against the table, crossing her arms in front of her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I should change.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tugging at her dress material that was covered in blood and dirt, she tried to push the past days from her mind. Changing her clothes had been the last thing on her mind. She didn’t want to change out of the last clothes that she had seen Ben in, just in case he was really gone. He loved this dress and she vowed to get it cleaned in order to wear it around him again one day. Her mind wandered to the turbolift ride down to the gala, the ecstasy that came before the terrifying events of that night. If she had known that was the last time, she would’ve kissed him harder or taken more time to really feel him inside her, she would’ve kissed him longer. Maybe held him closer, keeping him from pulling out too fast. Her bottom lip began to quiver as she started to think about his face and the way he loved her, the way he would cry out her name when they both found their release. Wiping a stray tear from her cheek, she sniffled in determination. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I need some new clothes.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Disappearing into the closet she ran her hands over the extravagant dresses and shoes she owned. Recalling a memory from each dress. She pulled a simple black dress out to examine it, smiling to herself as she recalled her first few weeks aboard the Supremacy. In the back of her closet sat her wedding dress, neatly tucked away in a dress cover she unzipped just the top to touch the fine silk. Unintentional tears started to leak from her eyes, she shook her head in disbelief and zipped the bag closed. Next to her wedding dress hung her Coronation gown. Her nose scrunched as she recalled the traumatizing night, Poe’s attack. Almost losing Ben. It made her heart ache to think of the fear she had in losing him, as she watched his eyes lose the life in them, she could feel her own life being tugged away as he faded. She was absolutely certain that if Ben Solo were to die, she would be dead too. Their connection in the force was too strong, she felt everything he felt, emotionally and physically. Even now sitting on the floor in her closet, she felt his strength and resilience. It fed her spirit and ignited something in her. Standing to her feet, she turned and opened a small dresser at the very end of the large space. Priya’s mouth dropped open when the Empress emerged from the closet, she was wearing the outfit she had worn when she first boarded the Supremacy. Always a scavenger, Priya thought with a small smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Kriff, I missed my leggings.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey smiled running a hand over her outfit, her hand resting on her stomach where the tunic seemed a little snug. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The First Order has fed me too well.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She laughed, pulling on a pair of boots. Priya watched her with amused eyes, and turned her attention back towards escaping. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Empress, I believe I have a plan.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leia Organa boarded her ship slowly, followed by a nervous Chewbacca who, as always, made sure the Princess was settled in before he took off. Her nerves started to kick in as they charted their course for StarStream, she was unsure what type of state she would find Rey in. What if she turned her away? What if Rey didn’t want her help? No, she couldn’t think like that. She had to do this, she needed their help. Serina sat next to the General, setting her blaster down on the seat next to her. Dressed in full battle gear, she turned her head to study the women’s face next to her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Nervous, General?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A smile ghosted Leia’s face as she nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I just hope she will want our help, I know Rey and when she gets a certain way she will refuse all help. I just want what’s best for her.” “You’re a wonderful mother Leia, and a great Mother-in-law to risk your life to save her. If there is any of the brave scavenger I have heard so much about left in the Empress, I’m sure she will be relieved to see you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The two women sat in silence as they traveled, Leia could already feel the force signatures of both Ben and Rey the closer she got to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Under the cover of darkness, Rey helped Akia pack a small bag of food and items to keep her entertained. Attaching her saber to her hilt and then securing Ben’s in a bag, Rey opened the secret door to the stairwell that would lead down to the garden. Priya shook her head in disbelief, throwing a jacket on over her outfit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The Emperor really prepared for everything.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She scoffed at the Supreme Leaders impressive planning skills. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well this stairwell was made to lead down to the gardens in case I wanted to slip away. I never even thought about it, he is always looking for ways to protect me.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey beamed looking down the stairwell, an anxious Akia pulled on Rey’s tunic ready to leave. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Now.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Priya ushered the Empress and the child down the first few steps, she crossed the room and poked her head out the door and sent a nod across the hall to the other Knight of Ren. Sprinting back across the room, she silently closed the secret door and followed the Empress down the steep stairs in the dim light. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you mean, they’re gone?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A Knight of Ren raised his voice a few octaves, the New First Order officers turned their attention towards the group of Knights.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “What?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>They shouted in unison rushing over and barging into the Emperor's quarters. The empty room was dark and cold, not a sign of life evident. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Search the palace and find them! Now!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> One of the officers yelled before turning abruptly and shooting the Knight of Ren dead. Priya heard the blaster shot from inside the stairwell and winced, she had hoped that wouldn’t happen but knew in her heart it would. She made a mental note to thank the lost Knight when she had the chance to meditate again for his sacrifice. They waited in the stairwell for a few beats as they heard shouts from inside the room, random objects being crashed against the wall and muffled arguments.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “They better,stop destroying my room.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey scoffed as she held Akia in her arms and leaned her head against the wall. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s the plan from here?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She whispered to Priya who was nervously keeping watch at the door.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I go down first, I grab the first ship I can find in the hangar and then I will call you to run.” “How will I know when it’s time?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey asked in a hushed tone, her eyes glued to the door now. Priya looked at her with a serious expression, her eyebrows knitted together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You want me to use the force.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey understood she would need to be in tune and listening for Priya’s force signature. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Priya, I’m nervous.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her grip on Akia tightened and she buried her lips in Akia’s hair that had been pulled back into three small buns. She felt her stomach flip again and used her free hand to fan her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Breathe, Rey.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Setting Akia down on her feet, Rey turned around and threw up the few items of food she had eaten within the last few hours. Priya and Akia rushed past her and stopped a few steps from the bottom, allowing Rey space she needed to throw up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“One minute.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She called, wiping her face and giving her body some time to calm down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry, I just can’t seem to keep anything down lately. It’s just nerves.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Priya gave her a concerned look as she approached her and eyed her carefully. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Rey, center yourself. We have to hurry, it has to be now. I will go to the hangar now, please watch Akia and listen for my signal.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey agreed and stood next to Akia crouching in a small corner by the door with her. The two girls watched as Priya carefully opened the door that led into the garden, she peeked around before exiting the stairwell and closing the door behind her. Once in the dark, Rey set Akia in her lap and closed her eyes. Focusing on her breathing and her heart rate, Rey listened to the energy around her. Minutes passed in silence, Akia became restless shifting frequently in Rey’s lap. There was a sharp disturbance in the force, she recognized it coming from Priya. It passed and Rey relaxed, she could feel her rib cage expanding as she drew in a deep breath. Finally, she heard the signal from Priya. Grabbing Akia and peeking out the door, Rey rushed through the garden and made her way into the great hall. She was careful to feel out for any life forces, Hux’s men were mostly detained upstairs but they were still some lingering. She sprinted with Akia holding onto her back to the turbo lift, once inside she took a few seconds, setting Akia on her feet and catching her breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Phew, I am out of shape.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akia giggled and Rey pinched her cheek.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “You ready?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Grabbing Akia once more she placed her on her back and jumped in the air to adjust her. The doors of the turbolift opened to show multiple storm troopers and New First Order officials standing in front of them, waiting for Rey.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Oh hello.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Extinguishing her lightsaber and fighting off as many as she could, Akia scrambled over to Priya who was being held back. The small child was scooped up and held back.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Don’t hurt her!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Priya screamed, Rey continued cutting through the crowd of men until finally she called on the force. Throwing men up into the air and against the wall, she tried in vain until they descended on her at once. There were too many. Rey stopped in her tracks, she felt someone else’s force signature before she even saw them. Outside the hangar landed three large ships, followed by several small ones behind them. Rey’s eyes widened in surprise, her chest felt heavy as the tears began to form in her eyes at the sight in front of her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Leia.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Teach Me to Live</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>" "So today I will fight with you, to defeat General Hux and his army, to be rid of the evil and injustice he stands for. I may be the Empress of the First Order, but I am a Rebel in my heart.""</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello friends! I am so sorry this chapter has taken so long, school and work are really handing me my butt lately, but I always enjoy using my free time to give you some more of our space babies! I wanted to start this chapter with a little flashback to the good old days, so the first paragraph really is supposed to be taking place at the beginning! Couldn't help myself, with our story so full of angst, I needed to write a little smut! I've got the next chapters planned out with an amazing mind blowing ending, so please stick with me! Thank you all for reading, your support and love it much appreciated! Also hi to my friend on Twitter @Reylo_BenxRey, this chapter is dedicated to you, thanks for reading! As always please feel free to leave a Kudos or comment, thank you! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Emperor watched from across the bridge as his fiance and future Empress seemed enthralled in a deep conversation with a First Order officer. Ben narrowed his eyes at the pair, he watched as Rey’s smile reached her eyes as she laughed at what the Officer had told her. What the Kriff? No one else should be making her laugh except him. Thankful for his mask, Ben glared daggers into the Officer who was completely oblivious to the Supreme Leader wishing him dead on the opposite end of the room. While he wanted Rey to make friends and be happy, he despised that she seemed to be making friends with other men. He knew this feeling was toxic and slightly possessive, but he would always feel that way when it came to her. She had chosen him, not Poe Dameron and certainly not a First Order Officer. Keeping his eyes on the small scavenger in front of him, Ben looked down to quickly sign a document that was being shoved in his direction. Once his full attention returned to his fiance, he was certain his eyeballs were going to pop out of their sockets. As they leaned over to examine a board, the officer placed his hand on the small of Rey’s back. Ben’s eye twitched involuntarily and he could feel his fist clenching at his sides, he was going to kill that man. With her arms crossed in front of her, deep in thought, Rey examined the holograph she was being shown with great interest. She nodded as the young man explained what was in front of them, throwing her head back slightly as a giggle echoed throughout the room. Focusing his attention on breathing, Ben fought the conflict within himself and tried his best to contain his emotions. He knew deep down he had no reason to be jealous, Rey had given him her heart and body completely, they belonged to each other. A small smile played on her lips as she turned towards Ben, he immediately looked away pretending to focus his attention on the holomap in front of him. He watched from the corner of his eye as she studied him, still deep in conversation with the man. He felt her energy through the force, she was happy. His heart swelled just thinking about her, and how it would destroy him to lose her. He didn’t even want to entertain the idea. He heard her small laugh once again, and closed his eyes irritated. With a flick of his finger, the young officer's legs gave out from underneath him. He landed face down with a loud thud, causing everyone in the room to turn their heads in that direction. After helping him to his feet, Rey's head immediately turned to Ben, her eyes pouring into him, it was almost as if she could see through his mask. Ashamed and a tad satisfied, Ben stalked away from the bridge and out into the hallway, silently leaning against the wall using it to prop his head up inside his helmet. He felt her signature come closer, she was searching for him. As soon as she was in his line of sight, he grabbed her by the forearm and with long strides walked down the long hall. Her surprised expression almost made him laugh, she was practically sprinting to keep up with his pace. He pushed her into a dimly lit room, slamming the door behind him and in a flash was standing in front of her. “What do you think you’re doing?” His voice was distorted and deep from his mask, Rey looked up at him with confused eyes. “What...what do you mean?” She stammered, the hurt in her eyes evident to him even through the lens of his mask. “Do you think I’m stupid?” His hold on her arm loosened and she took a cautious step back, creating some distance between them, Ben took notice. “No, but I do think after the stunt you just pulled you look like a real ass. What is going on with you, Ben. Your signature is so scattered, your energy is throwing me off. Talk to me.” Reaching for his arm, he moved it out of her way, a gesture that made her gasp. “What’s wrong with you?” She raised her voice only enough to prove her agitation and frustration. When silence was returned she threw her hands in the air and made to move around him, he stepped in her path. “Ben, enough. I have things to do.” “Oh, yes. I am sure the young officer is missing you.” A laugh escaped her, she covered the smirk on her face with her small hand. “I knew that’s what this was about, oh Ben. You know for someone so smart, you can be so obtuse.” She cursed his mask unable to see his expression, her words had perplexed him. “Obtuse? You were flirting with him right in front of my face, Rey. Is that what you want, some young and carefree kid? Do you think he could make a better partner than me?” The small room suddenly became very cramped and Rey huffed in exhaustion, Ben turned his back to face away from her. “Ben, why do you think I am here?” “I honestly have no clue, maybe you should just leave.” His response wounded her, he was always pushing her away. “You don’t mean that, I know you don’t.” “If you’re not happy with me or with this place, you should go. I would hate to be the cause of your unhappiness.” Her features twisted with confusion, where was this coming from. “Ben, you never answered me. Why do you think I am here?” “Because you were bored, or maybe you’re here on an errand for my mother, I don’t know.” “You’re so insecure, it pains me. How should I prove to you I am here for you? I’ve agreed to marry you, to become Empress. We’ve had copious amounts of sex, I have given you everything I have, Ben. Is it not enough? Would you like me to cut out my heart and serve it to you, maybe then you’ll see that it only beats for you, because of you. You begged me in the throne room after Snoke to stay with you, you didn’t have to. My mind was already made up the minute I left Ach-To, the moment I arrived and saw your face again, I knew. I would never be able to leave you again, I have risked everything to be here. I love you, why can you not believe me? Why does everything have to be a battle with you. If you want me to go I will leave, but just know I will never want to see your face again if you make me go. I don’t think my shattered heart could handle it.” With her chest rising and falling, Rey drew in a deep breath gasping for air. The air almost crackled with electricity between the pair, she had felt her words impact him and his shift in the force. His back still turned to her, Ben slowly reached up and removed his helmet. The familiar hiss which once made her skin crawl, was a welcomed sign she would see his face finally. Ever so slowly, he moved to face her once again, this time tears were formed in his large eyes, his full lips quivering. “I don’t want you to leave, I never want you to go.” He fell to his knees in front of her, arms wrapping around her waist. He leaned his head forward so that it rested against her abdomen, he inhaled her familiar scent and smiled. “Then stop telling me to.” Rey absentmindedly, and just like she had done so many times before, raked a hand through his thick hair. “You are my stars and my moons, Rey. And just like the light they provide, my desire for you will never fade.” As he stood, Ben softly captured her face between his hands and brought his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and gentle, Ben captured her bottom lip between his and moaned into her. “There will never be another that I could love as much as I love you, Ben. You own my heart and soul completely.” The pair stood in the center of the room, holding each other stealing soft kisses in the dark. “I need you. I need to be inside you.” Ben's hot breath was in her ear, his hips lifting to press against her, she could feel his arousal through his thick pants. Through the dark Ben could see the small playful smirk that played on her face as she looked around the room. In the corner was an interrogation chair, Ben’s eyes widening with surprise. He looked around him in the dim room, suddenly aware of the space he was in, a sinister thought coming to him. “Get in the chair.” He commanded, his voice low and seductive, it sent a shiver down her spine. “What? No!” Her voice cracked as she shrieked, still keeping her tone low as to not alert anyone outside the room. “Get in the chair, now.” He stalked towards her so she had no option other than to back into the corner, her heels making contact with the cold metal of the chair. In a swift motion, Ben had picked her up underneath her arms and placed her in the chair, the hard clamps slamming down onto her wrists and ankles, locking into place. Ben's hooded eyes looked down to meet hers that were darkened with the same level of desire. The same position they had been in, in the very beginning of their journey, only this time she only feared how much she loved him. He was no longer a creature in a mask. "Do you trust me?" A small nod came from Rey as she felt her heart rate quicken. "Yes." She breathed quickly. "Close your eyes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leia.” Rey repeated, without noticing tears began to spring from her eyes. She watched as the small fleet landed and Resistance members began to pile out, shots ringing through the air. There was a sense of relief, and almost shame as she watched the General pace down the ramp a blaster in her hand as well. Rey wanted to run to her, to take her in her arms and cry, she couldn’t though. She took the distraction as her chance, and continued fighting off the men advancing on her. She spun fast, her saber taking out twice as many men being double bladed, she used her free hand to call on the force, pushing them away from her. She had cut down the men holding Akia and Priya, she ushered them to the nearest Resistance ship, Priya with Akia in her arms. Rey turned around to return to the fight when a hand grabbed a hold of her arm, spinning her around. Leia Organa stared into the face of the young Empress, she was surprised to see how much she had grown up. Her features were hard, her once soft eyes were now focused and cold. “Leia.” Rey breathed, the saber extinguished in her hand. She was still in there, the young and carefree scavenger, Leia could sense it. She breathed a sigh of relief, and grabbed both of Rey's arms and brought her in for a hug, crushing her against her body. Rey stilled for a moment, her face stone cold, she was unsure how to act. Suddenly she let out a cry and wrapped her arms around Leia’s small frame. “Rey.” The General held onto the girl in her arms, they stood for a moment as the chaos ensued around them. Releasing her hold, Leia stepped back to look her over more. She looked the same in her wrap and leggings, but different, her hair had grown longer and her face more fuller. “We’re here to rescue you. We need to leave, now.” The two women nodded at each other, both turning to board a large ship, a few remaining Resistance members boarded after them. “The remaining of Hux’s army has been defeated ma’am, the palace is under Resistance control.” Serina spoke, wiping her hands off and setting her blaster down. “That was fast.” Rey laughed, attaching her saber to her hilt and breathing deep. Serina’s eyes immediately met Rey’s, they widened in realization. “Empress Rey?” She sounded out of breath, the young women she had heard so much about. The Jedi turned First Order Empress standing right in front of her, she was smaller than Serina imagined. “That’s me, you are?” Rey held out her hand to which Serina shook and began to courtesy, a small smile spread across Rey’s face. “I’m Serina, ma’am. I’m one of the General’s guards and a spy for the Resistance.” “You have Serina here to thank, she warned us about Hux’s plans.” Leia motioned towards the tall woman who shook her head, and waved off the compliment. “Just doing my job ma’am.” “Thank you Serina. The Emperor and I are in your debt. You’ve saved something very important to him today, me. Thank you.” Rey touched Serina’s arm and continued through the ship towards the cockpit. “I like her.” Serina turned towards Leia, who nodded in reply. Rey nervously made her way to the front before stopping in her tracks as the large Wookie stepped in front of her. “Chewie.” She exhaled, a slow smile creeping over her soft features. Chewbacca eyed her up and down, he had missed her everyday she had been gone. They stood for a moment, Rey’s heart beating in her ears and she wondered to herself how her old friend would react to seeing her again. In one swift motion, he had swept her into his large furry arms. “Oh Chewie!” She exclaimed, relishing in the feeling of being held by so many people, she had missed them more than she knew. When he released his hold and placed her on the ground safety, Rey looked around the ship's interior at all the faces, old and new friends. “Leia, Chewie. I want you to meet my friends, this is Priya, she is one of Ben’s Knights. She has been wonderful in protecting us all, she is irreplaceable. And this snow haired beauty is Akia, a student of mine. She is very gifted.” Rey put her arm around Akia who shyly tucked her face into Rey’s side, hiding her blue eyes from all of the new faces staring in her direction. “General Organa, I’ve known Ben since our training days in Skywalkers temple. It’s a pleasure to meet you finally.” The two women shook hands diplomatically, and Serina offered her hand to Priya next. “I understand the position you are in Leia, I know it must seem odd rescuing some of the First Order along with their Empress. I know we have a great deal to talk about, and I know I have made mistakes, but right now Poe and Ben need our help.” “Rey, I’m already ahead of you. We’ll chart our course to find them, and join the battle. Do you think I’m letting my son have all the fun? This is what we’ve waited for, like you said we can iron this all out once the battle is won. I’m just glad to see you again.” They stood for a while, both women determined to not get too emotional. “Very well then General, let’s get going.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben woke with a start, the murmurs outside the room rousing him from his sleep. With a grunt he swung his legs over the small bed frame and trudged towards the doors, they automatically opened to reveal a group of people, Poe among them. All of their faces turned towards the Supreme Leader who had grown agitated from the lack of rest, the dark circles under his eyes evidence of this. “What is the meaning of this?” He glared at Poe who finally cleared his throat to speak for the entire group. “We were drawing straws to see who would wake you up. We’re almost there, I think we better get our ass in gear and make some type of plan.” With his hands on his hips, Poe had to look up at Ben who towered over him. “Fine, lead the way.” The group nervously made their way down a long hallway, Ben walking in step with Poe at the front. Glancing over his shoulder, Ben stared at the nervous faces that were watching him closely, he could sense how afraid of him they were. For a moment, Ben had forgotten he was the Emperor, these were people he had been hunting down, and now looking at their innocent and worried faces he felt ashamed. Once in the small debriefing room, Ben stood at the head of the table opposite Poe, both of them leaning forward with their hands flat on the table. “Lets begin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After hours of planning and on Poe’s end specifically arguing, the group of lone Resistance members filed out of the room to rest before the battle. Ben stayed behind, rubbing his chin while studying the holomap in front of him. Poe sat down finally when everyone had left the room, trying to scrub the drowsiness from his face. “I’m sorry for all of this.” He spoke softly into the room, Ben stood motionless, hearing Poe but deciding how he wanted to respond without coming across as aggressive. “I can’t say I blame you. I can never forgive myself for not seeing the real threat with Hux, though. I always knew he was trouble, I will forever hate how I put Rey in harm's way. I just want to protect her from it all.” Poe listened, a feeling of crushing guilt washing over him. He had also put Rey in harm’s way, in his attempt to save her, he had discovered she didn’t in fact need to be saved. “There was a time after the attack, I didn’t know if she was alive or not. For a brief moment, I didn’t want to live either. I can’t live in a galaxy without her, she’s the only person I have. The light inside me is there because of her, and now I feel as though I’ve tainted her. I don’t blame you for wanting to save her from someone like me, she deserves to be with someone who makes her happy and keeps her safe.” Ben had moved to sit down, his body and mind exhausted. “I was wrong about you, I think. Maybe you’re not a complete monster.” Poe scoffed and Ben’s head slowly looked up to stare at the pilot in the corner, a small smile playing on his lips surprisingly. “I appreciate that. I also need to apologize, I never should’ve probed your mind. That was wrong, I realize that now. I’m sorry.” Poe’s jaw dropped, he never thought he would hear the Supreme Leader utter those words. “You’re wrong you know? She’s not the only person you have, there are so many people in the galaxy that care about you. We all know Ben Solo is still in there.” Poe kept his voice level, unsure how Ben was going to respond to him. The Supreme Leader of the First Order felt a tear fall down his cheek, it had been awhile since anyone besides Rey had used his real name. “I think you and I are similar, Dameron, we tend to push people away who care about us. And now we are left to face, stars know how many of Hux’s men, with no additional aid. It’s going to be quite the battle.” There was a silence that hung in the air as the two men came to terms with their grave situation, it felt like this before every battle except this time, Ben was confident he would be on the losing end. “I know you’re not fighting alongside us by choice, but I am pretty damn happy you will be there with us.” Poe added, standing up and looking around the room. “Don’t make me regret it.” Ben nodded and stood to leave, he turned in the doorway to face Poe one more time before the fight. “Get some rest Dameron. And please from this point on, call me Ben.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To keep Hux and his army in the dark, we have decided to go off the grid. No one knows we are joining the fight, not even Poe, I’d like to keep it that way. No communications, except within our own circle. Luke has located them, and it appears to be just in time for the fight. We will join them shortly after, since we don’t know how many men Hux has, we are going to prepare for the worst, and hope for the best. Empress, anything to add?” Groups of Resistance members turned their attention to Rey, who cleared her throat nervously. “Leia, if I may. I want to apologize to everyone here. I have been blinded for some time, I lost my way. I left those who cared about me in pursuit of power, in pursuit of something more. While I did find love, I also found hate and fear. I let the dark consume me, let it control me. I realize now, that none of that matters. The dark and the light, all that matters is doing what is good, what is right. So today I will fight with you, to defeat General Hux and his army, to be rid of the evil and injustice he stands for. I may be the Empress of the First Order, but I am a Rebel in my heart. We’ve all made choices here we are not proud of, I am young and learning quickly the value of good friends and a kind heart. I am proud to once again be fighting with you all, I will see you in battle.” When she had finished, an approving smile was on Leia’s face, her head nodding in agreement. “You’re all dismissed. May the force be with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey.” Leia had stopped Rey as she turned around, coaxing her softly into a small room with a single bed. The pair sat down, both exhaling with exhaustion as they settled in, Rey folding her hands in her lap. “General, I hope that was alright. I fear everyone looks at me differently now, and that is the worst feeling in the galaxy.” “Oh they absolutely look at you differently, Rey.” Leia responded, never one to coat the truth. “You married the Emperor of the First Order, you became Kylo Ren’s wife, of course they see you differently now. Take advantage of it, dear. It takes a lot of courage to admit your wrong and return home vulnerable, and that is exactly what you did out there. I’m very proud.” Rey felt the tears form in her eyes and looked away, terrified of the General seeing her so weak. “It was so dark, Leia. There were times I was absolutely consumed by it, all I saw was red. All I heard were whispers of hate and fear, I heard dead Sith’s trying to corrupt me further, pull me to the dark even more. I resisted their efforts however, but I am so confused now. I just want it to be over, Leia. No dark, no light. Just peace.” Rey let her head fall heavy into her hand, pushing her stray hair from her face. “And there will be, after this is all over, I promise. There is nothing I want more for you and Ben, than a quiet life living together in harmony. There has been so much destruction and bloodshed, I think we are long overdue for some quiet in the galaxy. I want it more than anything.” The two women sat in a comfortable silence, Rey’s heart beating steadily in her ears. She swallowed hard looking at her hands folded, they were not the same hands she had a year ago. “What if something happens during the fight, what if...stars forbid, something happens to me or him? I don’t know how I will go on, if he dies.” She didn’t want to think too hard on it, and instead covered her face and let a soft sob tumble from her. A comforting hand was placed on her back, it moved up and down trying to soothe the cries that were filling the room. “I felt...the moment Han was gone. I knew something had happened. He gave his life saving our son, trying to bring out the good in him. Hans' effort and your love for him, have softened him immensely. Did you know he warned us about the attack on Crait, by the time the First Order appeared we had fled because of him. He helped Poe escape when he was captured, the stupid little fool. There is so much good in Ben, he doesn’t even realize it. He will not die in this battle Rey, not if I have anything to say about it. You and him have far too much left to do in this life, I want to see you both happy.” She leaned into the small girl, wrapping her arms around her. “He did all those things? How do you know?” “Call it a mother’s instinct, or maybe just really good spies.” She winked in the dim light of the room, making Rey laugh a real and genuine laugh. “I’m afraid to see Luke, what if he doesn’t want to speak with me?” Leia waved her hand dismissively, and scoffed. “Luke has made his fair share of mistakes in the past, he will not judge you. We are all glad to have our Rey.” There was a moment of tranquility in the air, both women were finally where they needed to be. “I’m going to try to reach out to Ben, do some meditating. Although I can already feel his force signature, he must be resting.” “As you should be too, Rey. We’ve got a big fight coming up, you’ll need to be well rested.” “Yes, General.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Armitage Hux paced the long bridge of his destroyer, nervously tapping his pointer finger against his leg. “How much longer?” He shouted, there was an array of answers thrown at him which made him even more annoyed. He was eager to make planet side and find those stray Resistance thieves with their cocky pilot leader. He was even more eager to finally get his hands on Kylo Ren, who he planned on killing as soon as the opportunity arose. While his dark and twisted thoughts played out in his mind, a sweaty red faced office came barreling towards him, almost knocking him over. “What’re you doing, you stupid fool?” “Sir, it’s the Empress. She’s escaped StarStream, the Resistance. They have control of the palace, she’s gone.” Hux’s eyes twitched with hatred, of course she was rescued by her precious Rebels. He wouldn’t let them escape this time. It was time to end the Resistance once and for all. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Fear Can Turn to Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"She was in her tunic and leggings and he looked like someone straight from the Resistance base. She choked back tears as she took a large step to continue her path towards him until suddenly she stopped."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello friends! We have arrived to the battle, this has been such a fun and exciting chapter to write, I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I have writing it! We have three chapters left after this one that I have already planned out, I apologize this one has taken so long, but you know, midterms! Thanks so much for reading and sticking through this with me, hope you all enjoy! As always please leave a kudos or comment if you like what ya read, these keep me going! Thanks! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ben, wake up darling.” Ben Solo opened one eye to see his mother kneeling over him, a genuine soft smile on her young face. “I’m leaving, I wanted to say goodbye. Your father should be back this afternoon, I know how much he’s looking forward to seeing you.” Leia Organa leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her young son’s forehead. She ran a hand through his already thick hair, he had definitely gotten that from his father, thankfully. Ben sat up in bed, looking around his room, finally fully awake he took note of his mother's attire. She always looked so regal and royal, she was certainly fashionable. “Don’t go. I just got you back.” His soft voice revealed the emotion behind his words, he was dreading her leaving again so soon. “Ben, darling. I have to go. Important business to take care of, one day you will understand.” She placed a hand softly on his cheek, his eyes filled at tears, always a goodbye. “Leave then.” He pushed her hand away and turned over on his side in bed. Leia’s face fell as her heart ached, she hated leaving more than he hated her going. “I’ll be back before you can miss me. I love you, Ben.” “I know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Emperor of the First Order stood looking over a small grassy clearing, the memory of his mother leaving replaying in his mind over and over again. She was always going, always had somewhere more important to be. Well she was right about one thing, Ben finally understood the importance of being a leader and having duties. He himself hated leaving a sleeping Rey in the early hours to attend meetings, he would kiss her cheek softly brushing her unruly hair from her face. Rey. Stars, he missed her. He ached for her, she had been preoccupied and distant, he was unable to reach her through the force. He hoped she was escaping safely, the last time they spoke she mentioned she would make a plan. He wondered how successful she actually was, vowing to himself that if he made it out of this battle alive, he would never take his eyes off her again. The future was uncertain, but the one thing he could rely on was the love of a small scavenger. “Ben.” He turned around to see Poe waltzing up behind him, hands on his hips and a serious look on his face. “Dameron, anything new?” The two men stood, dressed in dark battle attire, Ben buttoned the gloves on his large hands. “Nope, just keeping an eye on the radar. They should be entering the atmosphere soon. Are you ready?” “To die?” Ben snorted, looking down at the young man beside him. Poe laughed and shook his head, his dark curls bouncing. “Come on now buddy, we could make it out of here alive.” Ben scoffed and nodded, he detested the small blaster he was gifted, he missed his saber. Hopefully it wasn’t in the hands of the New First Order, or even worse destroyed. His saber, although a symbol of his time spent as Kylo Ren was a part of him. He felt more confident and powerful with it, like he could take on anything. “If I don’t make it out alive, and by some miracle you do...please look after Rey for me.” Poe laughed at the Emperor's remarks. “In what galaxy do you die and I live? Don’t worry buddy, you’re not dying, not if I have anything to say about it.” Ben nodded at Poe’s response turning over the blaster in his hands, he studied it carefully as though it were some ancient text holding all the answers to his burning questions. “I hope she’s escaped at least. That would give me some peace of mind.” “If the Rey I know is still in there, I don’t think you need to be worried about her at all.”  The two men shared a look and continued about their business, Ben secretly seething that Poe knew Rey at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you might need these.” Leia pulled out a duffle bag and handed it to Rey, she watched the young women's face closely. “My clothes!” Rey laughed as she opened it, she pulled out her leggings and a tunic, holding it close to her chest. “Don’t get me wrong I adored my dresses, but there is something so freeing about pants.” “I know exactly how you feel.” Leia laughed and watched Rey’s eyes start to water. “Empress?” Both women looked up to see Priya standing in the doorway, she was nervously looking around the room. “Priya, is everything okay?” “I wondered if I could have a moment alone, there’s something I wish to talk to you about.” Leia picking up on her meaning, stood to her feet and left the room with a kind smile towards the Knight of Ren. “What’s the matter, Priya?” Rey scooted over, setting her bag to the side and crossing her legs. “It’s Akia, ma’am. I wanted to ask…” Priya fidgeted with her hands in her lap, Rey was unable to gage just exactly what she was feeling or trying to ask. “I’d like to take her under my wing Empress, to adopt her.” Rey’s face broke into a wide smile, the kind she only used in the happiest of moments. “I had a feeling this was coming. Of course, I think it’s a wonderful idea. I know Akia is very fond of you.” Priya exhaled a sigh of relief, Rey watched as the faintest of smiles crossed her features. “Which also makes what I’m about to say even easier. I need you, Priya, to stay with Akia during the battle. I need to know she’s safe and with someone who will protect her. Get her to safety if you have to. Can you do this for me?” Priya’s jaw dropped and she immediately started to protest. “Empress, I have been charged with protecting you, that includes on land, water, sky and yes in battle. I cannot sit this one out.” “Priya, that sleeping little girl in there is a part of the future. She is just one of many of the force sensitive children who are just starting to use their gifts. She must be protected at all costs, you are one of the only people I trust with this task. The Emperor and I will be okay, we have Luke and Leia with us.” Rey beamed as she stared out the door of the room to her mother in law and General, she was finally starting to feel normal again. “I trust you Empress, and if you want me to stay here I will. Thank you for entrusting me to watch over Akia, I know how special she is to you. I won’t lie, I’m beyond angry I won’t get to fight but that little girl in there...she is worth it.” “I’ve never properly thanked you Priya. You have been my closest friend over the past year, after Bellaryn was killed I thought for sure I was going to be alone. You have had my back every step of the way, and I consider you my friend. Thank you.” Rey placed her hand over Priya’s who flinched some, and eventually covered the Empress’s hand with her own. “Thank you Rey, it will always be my greatest honor getting to protect you and Ben. I hope when this is all over, we can return to some type of normal.” Rey laughed and shrugged her shoulders, blowing out a deep breath through her nose. “I don’t know what normal is Priya. But there are few things in this life that remain constant and I promise I will always take care of you. You always have a place with us.” She placed a hand on Priya’s shoulder who turned her face upwards, tears forming in her eyes. “Please be careful out there, ma’am. Don’t be a hero.” This made Rey’s face split into a grin once again, she shook her head and stood to her feet. “Someone’s gotta do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leading the rest of the Resistance fleet, Luke Skywalker anxiously played with the buttons on his gloves, clasping and unclasping them. This would be the first time he would see Ben in a long time, he wondered what his nephew’s reaction would be. He thought of the young man’s face and how much he resembled the best of Leia and Han. What hurt the most was how much Ben had always reminded him of his sister and brother in law. The bravery of Han and the heart of Leia. He hoped that Ben wouldn’t try to kill him on sight, and instead accept the help of the Resistance. The small fleet Luke brought with him would hopefully be enough to defeat Hux, and help Poe. Luke was unsure however of the outcome of this fight, and for the first time in a long time he was nervous entering a battle. He felt anxious at the idea of seeing Rey again, she would most likely try to mow him down like she had done on Ach-To. Luke didn’t blame her, he felt immense guilt for what had happened with Ben. He hoped there was a way he could make it up to him, appeal to him to come back to the light. Through his helmet he heard the voices of other Resistance pilots, alerting him they were close. Luke braced himself, the First Order would not be the only obstacle he would be facing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” Dressed in full battle gear, Leia Organa set her weapon down on a nearby bench and went to sit next to Rey. “I think so, I’m a little nervous. It’s been a while.” Rey fidgeted with her own tunic, she had missed her old clothes more than she knew. She laughed when she tried them on in her quarters, she had been eating well as Empress, the tunic was so snug. “Oh, it will come naturally. The force always does.” Leia hummed and touched her own hair, smoothing back grey strands out of her face. “I feel it Leia. The call of the light, it’s back. I don’t feel so helpless, so lost anymore.” Rey folded her hands in her lap somberly, not daring to look into the eyes of the older women next to her. “It was always inside of you, Rey. It just got clouded, fear and hate will do that to you.” Leia reached out and held the small girl's hand tight in hers. “I’m so excited to see Ben, I’ve missed him more than I can put into words.” “This will be the first time I’ve seen my son in a long time. I’m nervous.” They sat in silence, Leia’s words hanging in the air between them. “He loves you so much, the guilt and pain of what he did lives in him every day. He is still such a sad lost little boy, but he’s matured and grown in so many ways. If he would just recognize the light and love that is around him, I know he will turn.” “I have a feeling he already has.” Leia smiled to herself, causing Rey’s head to turn towards her in shock. “You think so?” “Oh absolutely, love defeats the dark every time, Rey. And his love for you, for me and Han, that burns so brightly inside him. He could never hide from it, Snoke sensed this in him. Hux suspected it too, I presume.” Rey scoffed at the mention of that man’s name, she couldn’t wait to meet him in battle. “Leia, if something should happen to me during this battle, I want you to know how much I admire and love you. I’m sorry I lost my way, but I see now sometimes we need to lose our way in order to find our path.” She hugged her mother in law tight, closing her eyes to savor the moment. “Nothing is going to happen to you, Rey. You just need to be confident, fight with everything you have. I’ve seen you with a lightsaber, if I were the First Order I’d be scared out of my pants. Fight for what you believe in, always. Don’t do this for me, or for Ben, do this for you. I’ll be with you every step of the way. Now, we’re getting close, Luke should be arriving soon ahead of us. Oh, and Rey?” “Yes.?” “May the force be with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got fighters in the air, and people on the ground, this is going to be one hell of a fight. I’m not really good at these types of speeches but I want all of you to know how honored I am to be fighting with you all today. Kylo...Ben here will lead a group of men to the opposite end to attack as they come in and I’ll lead the fighter jets, let's be smart people. This New First Order is unorganized and in unfamiliar territory, let's use that to our advantage. I’m sorry we don’t have more people, I’ve sent out distress signals and no one has answered. I expected this, we’ve all been a couple of assholes lately, we’re not the most popular kids in the sandbox.” Poe shot a raised eyebrow to Ben who rolled his eyes in response. “But we’re going to make it through this, and if we don’t at least give them a taste of that Resistance spirit. Uh, Supreme Leader, anything to add?” Ben stood straight, uncrossing his arms from in front of his chest. “You are to leave General Hux to me, I want to deal with him personally.” His menacing tone and clouded eyes caused the stray Resistance members around him to share quizzical looks. “Yeah, so Ben has dibs on Hux. If no one has anything else to add, let’s get to it. Good luck everyone.” The group of men and women broke out and started to scatter, Ben and Poe lingering behind to say their goodbyes. “Dameron, I just wanted to say thank you. Thanks for getting me captured, thanks for separating me and the love of my life, thanks for allowing Hux to take over my Empire, and thanks for potentially getting me killed.” Poe stood speechless, his mouth hanging open at the large man in front of him. “And thank you...for your friendship. When this is all over, we will go our separate ways hopefully and live our lives, but right now we fight together. Good luck.” Ben held out his gloved hand to Poe who let out a shocked laugh and took the man's hand, shaking it vigorously his eyes never left Ben’s glare. “Just to be clear, you still hate me right?” Poe asked, cocking his head to the side. “Oh I definitely still hate you.” Ben smirked and slapped the small pilot hard on the back, causing him to topple forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben closed his eyes once in the hideout, listening for any sign of life or approaching danger. He heard the hushed voices of the battalion he had with him, as they whispered excitedly about the joys of fighting alongside the mighty and powerful Kylo Ren. He turned to them with a deadly gaze, his lips curled into a snarl. “If you all don’t shut up, I’ll kill you right now.” The voices stopped immediately, and a satisfied Ben turned around to refocus his energy. He couldn’t help but feel out for her, she was there but distant. He wasn’t sure exactly how close she was or how far, but she was alive that was all that mattered. Then he felt the shift in force, the nervousness of General Armitage Hux and he heard the soft murmur of approaching ships landing not far from them. “There’s not that many of them, this could be easier than we thought. Here’s what’s going to happen, once they land we take out as many as we can. The fighters in the sky are going to be busy so it’s crucial down here we wipe out all their ground troops. The mission is simple, don’t die. Questions?” The scared faces of Resistance members stared back at him, he could feel their unease in the force and rolled his eyes dramatically. “No, I’m not going to kill any of you. But those men landing a couple miles away are looking for me. And they will not hesitate to blast right through you to get what they want. Stay low, be smart, and remember, the red headed weasel is mine to kill. Let’s move out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The battle was raging on in full force, in the air fighters came crashing down, fires already starting to burn around them. Ben used blaster after blaster, tossing away empty ones and retrieving new blasters from troopers on the ground. For the most part, his group had achieved their objective, they were holding back the ground forces surprisingly well. Still no sign of Hux, Ben seethed, he was all too anxious to watch the life leave the eyes of the traitor. He could feel Poe, zooming past him in the sky high above him. The amount of troops flooding out of the shuttle amazed Ben, just when he thought he would catch a break more came running his way. He blasted his way through the crowd, calling on the force to send men flying through the air and objects to come crashing down. The stray Resistance members with him proved to be useful after all, they fought hard, continuing to push back the New First Order as much as they could. Just when Ben thought he had made some type of dent, more men came, shots firing through the air, Ben’s body already exhausted after so much use of the force in such a short amount of time. They would not win this battle, taking inventory of the scene around him, Ben watched on as two Resistance members fell, and others around him fought tirelessly. They only had a few moments left before they were all dead, Ben concluded. He advanced forward nevertheless, firing his blaster at all those rushing him, they were surrounding the group of Resistance members, soon they would all be dead. Ben couldn’t believe it, he had come so far only to die alone and with a group of strangers. But they weren’t strangers, they were scared individuals like him, who realized quickly just how fast this battle would be over. Endless X-Wings being shot down, exploding all around them. The commotion around him seemed to stop, he felt something or someone. He wasn’t sure yet, it could be more First Order shuttles or it could be help, Ben hoped it was the later. He let out a sharp gasp as the signature became more clear as they grew closer, cheers broke out around him and he turned up to the sky, holding his hand over his eyes to get a better look. Luke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Resistance fleet made it just in time, the battle had already been going on and the stray Resistance members were in dire need of their assistance. X-Wings broke off formation to aid the other fighters, and countless TIE fighters came crashing down. Poe let out a victorious yell as he pounded his hands together triumphantly. “Yes! Let’s go!” He yelled, cheers could be heard through his helmet and he broke out into a joyous grin. Luke landed his ship, and with a pounding heart in his ears, joined the Resistance ground forces as they engaged in the fight. He could sense Ben, he was alive and fighting in the crowd. Luke advanced, igniting his own lightsaber and began cutting through the crowd, he made his way closer and closer to his main goal. To find Ben. He found his nephew surrounded by a group of First Order troops, shooting some with his blaster and using the force in hand to hand combat, he was an absolute beast. He looked the same, he hadn’t aged a day since leaving the temple. Ben sensed his Uncle and turned his head, his sweaty black hair sticking to his forehead. The large man immediately set his course for Luke, and took large determined steps in his direction. Luke winced slightly, he braced himself for the hurt that would come from the Supreme Leader. Instead when he opened his eyes, Ben raised his blaster and started firing at a trooper sneaking up behind Luke. “Uncle.” Ben grunted, he looked Luke up and down before fixing his eyes on the lightsaber glowing between them. Luke wanted desperately to say something, to reach out and hold him, but there would be time for that later. “Trade you?” Luke held out his lightsaber to Ben and opened his palm to take the blaster from him. Ben smirked and accepted the trade, giving the lightsaber a few twirls before pouncing forward and attacking. There he was, that was all Ben Solo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the battle continued on, the rest of the Resistance fleet finally entered planet side. Rey gasped as she felt him through the force, he was reaching out for her and she finally let down her wall to him. “He senses me Leia, I can feel him too. I think he knows we’re here.” “He knows you’re here, dear. Not his mom and the whole Resistance fleet. Let’s get ready to depart, I’m ready to end this once and for all.” Leia smiled up at Chewie by her side and then looked over to Rey, who was attaching Ben’s lightsaber to her hip and igniting her own double bladed saber. “That’s impressive!” Leia’s eyes went wide, the saber was a beauty, it seemed to fit Rey well. Leia knew how fond she was of fighting with her staff during training. “Wedding present.” Rey giggled and began to bounce up and down excitedly. “Alright everyone, show time!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they departed the landed ships, Rey was astonished at the amount of damage and chaos around her. Yet it was eerily quiet, she was searching for him. Leia and the rest of the fleet advanced on, battle cries filling the air. She sent out a feeler for him, unable to see his tall stature in the sea of bodies before her. “I’m here.” She sent out and listened closely for a reply. “Rey.” She heard and broke out into a smile, she started to sprint as fast as her feet could take her. Slashing through First Order troops on her way through the crowd, she followed his signature, her feet hitting the ground faster and harder as she got closer to him. Finally from across a clearing she saw him, he had been running as well, trying to get to her. They both stood breathless, taking in the sight of the other. She was in her tunic and leggings and he looked like someone straight from the Resistance base. She choked back tears as she took a large step to continue her path towards him until suddenly she stopped. She felt the blaster shot go through her body and dropped her saber to the ground, screaming in pain. Ben watched as the women he loved fell to her knees, his world seeming to move now in slow motion. No, stars no. As she fell, she revealed the source of the shot, Armitage Hux stood behind her, his gun still aimed in her direction and smoking. The smirk on his face grew wider, as Ben’s vision became red. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Finished Score</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>" The countless nights he spent thinking about where she was and how he could win her over. The day she agreed to stay with him finally, their first kiss. The first time he held her body next to his, and all the times she fell asleep in his arms. He saw it all as he faded, blissful memories he held onto. Their wedding, her coronation, the attack. "</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends! I am so sorry it has taken me a month to get this chapter out, I finally graduate in December and my life will be so much calmer! We are nearing the end of this series and I became so emotional during this chapter, I had to stop on several occasions. We have two more chapters after this so please continue reading! I am so thankful for all the comments and support I have received during this series and I hope you all are satisfied with the ending! As always please feel free to leave a kudos or comment!  The battle is over, but at what cost?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Around the corner of the Supremacy, Ben Solo creeped quietly in the darkened halls trying to find his fiance. Their game of hide and seek turned competitive when he soon found out just how good the scavenger was at hiding. Always hunting her, except this time there was a feral erotic feeling that raced through his veins. He wanted to find her and devour her. With everyone else on the Supremacy asleep, Ben tip-toed around every shadowed corridor, trying to feel out for her pulling from the senses he wasn’t using. Smart girl, she had put her walls up to him, he couldn’t sense her anywhere. Laying his hand flat on the wall, he lazily dragged it as he walked, trying his best to keep his large steps quiet. He smirked to himself when he heard the softest shuffle of feet coming from the corridor across from him, he squinted hard to see her shadow passing by. He had found her. Rey quickly darted behind a wall, her back flat against it and her chest rising and falling dramatically. The lace nightgown she was wearing had gotten in her way several times, tangling around her feet as she tried to run, not to mention it was extremely see through. She lazily fixed the falling strap of the dress and peeked quickly over her shoulder. She could see his shadow creeping towards her, the outline of his large frame illuminated by the light of the moons. He had been reaching out for her through the force, she could feel it. There was a time when this would have frightened her, at one point this man wanted her dead. Now she understood, he never wanted to hurt her, he just wanted her for himself. A soft smile teased her lips as she steadied her breathing in the dark and then spun to race to the other side of the hall, she shrieked loudly when a large hand grasped her arm and pulled her into an embrace. Wiggling out of his hold with a loud laugh she began to run away in the other direction, determined to not lose this game. Her long nightgown twisting beneath her feet and wounding around her legs, Rey fell and hit the ground in front of her hard. “Dammit.” She groaned, she could feel the bruise and cut already on her knees. “Ow!” She pulled aside her dress to reveal her bare legs, the cut on her knee starting to drip blood. She watched it mesmerized, and touched it lightly, wincing in pain in response. “Are you okay?” Ben dropped to his knees next to her and looked her over as a doctor would. “My knee.” Rey cried, the young women rarely cried but when she did it was because of the immense pain she was experiencing. “How did you cut yourself so bad, sweetheart?” Ben scooped her up, standing to his feet and cradling her in his arms. “I...blame...you.” She sniffled in between words, poking him in the chest softly. Once in their quarters, Ben softly laid his fiance on their bed, she sighed deeply bringing her knee to her chest and wincing. “Darling, would you bring me a bandage?” She called, eyeing just how deep her cut was. “Let me see.” In the dark, Ben removed his sweater and crossed the room slowly. Rey watched with hooded eyes as he stalked closer, before he finally sat on the bed next to her, grabbing her leg and moving it across his lap. With steady hands, Ben moved her nightdress up her bare leg, his fingers brushing over the inside of her thigh. Rey sucked in a deep breath of air, Ben’s touch always igniting a fire inside of her. Ben’s hand hovered inches over her cut, Rey braced herself for the pain that would follow when he touched it. It never came. Upon opening her eyes, Rey watched as a concentrated Ben with closed eyes kept his hand hovering over her wound. “What’re you…” “Shh.” He hushed her in the dark, Rey felt a small rush of energy and could feel the sting in her knee alleviate. Moments passed as she watched her fiance in the dark, a soft self pleased smile finally crossed his face. “There.” Bending down, Ben placed a soft kiss on her bare knee, the wound completely healed. “Ben.” Rey breathed in astonishment, bringing her finger over the scar, she lightly traced the area that had been healed, her mouth hung open. “How did you do that?” “I guess Skywalker taught me some things.” Ben mumbled in the dark, his finger tracing circles on Rey’s bare legs. “Mmm no, that seemed like a Ben Solo thing.” Leaning forward and feeling out for him, she spread her hand across his bare chest. “You give me too much credit, sweetheart.” His full lips found hers, and planted a soft tender kiss on mouth. “You’re going to have to show me how to do that.” Moving so that she was straddling his lap, Rey hiked her nightgown up so that it bunched around her hips. “I have a couple things in mind that I want to teach you.” His low chuckle sent a shiver down her spine as their lips connected again, a smile playing on her face. Reaching down between their bodies, Ben gently moved her silk underwear to the side, two long fingers sliding inside her. His face mimicked hers, as her mouth dropped open wide, her eyes cloudy with desire. He moved his fingers in and out of her slowly, hitting her core each time. Rey bit her lip softly, suppressing the moan that was working to escape. “Let me hear you.” He was in her ear, moving her hair away from her neck so he could kiss it. A third deft finger slipped inside, using the wetness to slide in with ease and stretch around his fingers. “Ben.” She gripped the back of his head, raking her nails through his hair and holding him close to her. His hand moved inside her, he sped up his pace, Rey cried out in ecstasy. Her orgasm came as Ben’s thumb continued to graze over her swollen clit, her body stiffened and shook as she felt a release rush out of her. “Oh. Ben.” Rey was breathless, she kissed Ben’s cheek softly and nibbled his ear. Colored in the afterglow, Ben brought her nightgown over her head, tossing it across the room. His mouth immediately found her hard nipple, sucking on it hard so that her back arched into him, the yell that escaped her was unrecognizable. “Are you ready, sweetheart?” Ben asked against her chest, he reached slowly to undo his pants and pull out his aroused cock. Unable to form an answer, Rey nodded and moaned in response, anticipating with excitement the feeling of having him inside always brought her. With great caution, Ben slowly eased himself inside her, both of them vocalizing their pleasure. They moved together, the force growing stronger as they each neared their release. “I love you Rey.” He moaned loudly, a last few deep strokes inside of her was the release he needed. “Ben, I love you so much.” Rey followed, her body sagging against his, exhausted. “Thank you for healing me, my love.” Bringing his chin up to face her, she planted a soft kiss to his lips. “You healed me first sweetheart, thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Armitage Hux smirked with satisfaction as he watched the young Empress fall to her knees, he had been waiting so long for this moment he wanted to relish in the feeling of triumph. He breathed heavy as she fell to reveal a feral looking Kylo Ren across the battlefield. He immediately felt his windpipe being constricted as his feet started to lift off the ground. The Emperor was shaking with rage as he grew closer to killing the red haired general, men falling all around him and fire’s flying past him. Thoughts raced through Armitage Hux’s head, the idea of dying having killed the Empress seemed satisfying enough. To his surprise he was released, the wind and oxygen filling his lungs once again. From the ground he looked up to see Kylo Ren engaged in a battle with three men, he was grateful for the distraction, taking the opportunity to crawl back to his ship, fleeing in the escape pod was his only option. “Ahh.” He screamed as he felt himself being dragged backwards, he frantically grabbed onto the dirt trying to find something to help him. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed the Supreme Leader still engaged fighting off the attacks advancing on him. If not him, then who? General Hux searched the clearing for the source of the force use, he was flailing around, hitting his face in the dirt as he was viciously dragged. “Stop!” He screamed until finally he knocked into a pair of boots, looking up at the source, rolling his eyes at the intense eyes staring back at him, his hand outstretched. “Skywalker.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pain wasn’t immediate. It took a few passing moments before Rey felt the burning sensation course through her body, she didn’t even realize she had fallen to her knees and was now laying on her back in the mud. Staring up at the sky, Rey brought her hand to her side to feel the blaster wound. Bringing her hand to her face, the blood dripped continuously. “Ben.” She breathed, the last thing she had seen was his face, smiling at her, their reunion cut short by the assault. Tears streamed down her cheeks, as her breath became sporadic and uneven. She applied pressure to the wound, screaming in pain as she felt the blood seep through her fingers. “Leia.” She gasped, trying to catch the attention of anyone around her to help. Using the last of her strength, she sent out a feeler, whoever was the closest she would try to reach. Luke, Leia and Ben all were occupied and busy. Rey began to mumble incoherently, the world around her darkening and spinning. “Help.” She felt the force within her weaken and surrendered to the dark that clouded her vision. She felt the breath leave her lungs momentarily as she was lifted up by a pair of strong arms. Using the last of her strength to open her eyes, Rey faintly smiled up at the figure holding her close to his hairy body. “Chewie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking in the scene around him, Ben fought off the remaining men closing in on him. Sending one flying across the clearing and another struck down with his saber, Ben grunted as he searched for her everywhere. He couldn’t see her, he felt the moment she was shot and could feel her slipping every minute since. Across the field he watched as Armitage Hux flew through the mud and followed the force signature to see his Uncle shaking with purpose. Leia was close he could sense her, he searched frantically until finally he found what he was looking for. He breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Chewie carrying Rey in his arms. Ben exhaled knowing she was safe, his attitude soon returned to vengeful as he watched her being carried into a ship. Turning his attention back towards Hux, Ben stalked across the field, the saber in his hand dragging menacingly behind him. Luke was keeping General Hux at gunpoint, a few punches had already been shared between the men, Hux’s face was bloody and bruised. Ben used the force and brought Hux to him, his large hand wrapping around the small general's neck. “I’m trying to decide how I want to kill you. I’ve waited so long for this.” Ben hissed, he was shaking with absolute rage, his vision clouded with a dark red hue. “Ben.” He heard the voice of his Uncle, his eyes snapping up momentarily to discover what the old man wanted. “Not now.” He barked, still holding Hux, he watched satisfied as the life drained from his eyes. “Leave him, let me handle him. You don’t have to go down this path. Rey. She needs you now, that’s what’s important. Go.” Ben shook his head until the tears formed in his eyes, the internal battle inside him that had been raging for so long finally coming to an end. He didn’t want to go down this path anymore, as much as he hated to admit it, his Uncle was right. She was more important. Love was more important than revenge and hate. He didn’t have the strength to fight the light anymore, the dark would no longer consume him. Ben groaned as he finally gave in, realizing the truth in Skywalkers words. Extinguishing his saber, he pushed Hux back towards the old Jedi and stalked away, his feet hitting the mud as fast as he could go. There was a short commotion behind him that rang out, two shots were fired almost simultaneously. Ben felt the blaster shot hit his leg, he yelled in pain falling to the ground and turned around in time to see Armitage Hux struggle away from Luke, he made it a few feet with the stolen blaster in his hand before the second shot rang out. A blaster being fired a few feet away striking Hux down, Leia Organa kept her arm raised in his direction, the blaster still smoking in her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Empress!” Priya hurried over as Chewbecca laid down the small girl, she gripped her side wincing in pain. “I should’ve been there Rey, I’m so sorry!” Priya was shouting, frantically searching for something to stop the bleeding. “Rey? Empress?” She turned around to see a pale Rey laying on a bed, her hand fallen to the side, caked in blood. “No! You cannot die on me.” Priya cried, continuing her search for medical supplies. “Ben.” Priya breathed as she felt his force signature grow closer, she dashed out of the ship, her boots hitting the mud hard. Her eyes scanned the field frantically until they landed on him, he was limping, his saber continuing to cut through his attackers. “Ben!” Finally reaching him she tossed him his saber, igniting her own and fighting off the last few of Hux’s men. “Emperor.” Priya helped him steady himself, throwing his arm over her shoulder and helping him with his last few steps to the ship. “Rey?” Ben called once inside, letting go of Priya he hobbled over to his wife, her lifeless body laid in front of him. Ben gasped, covering his mouth with a bloody gloved hand. He dropped to his knees, wincing at the pain he felt inside him and from the wound on his leg. A few feet away, Chewbecca was roaring in despair. Ben shook his head, he scooted closer to her, taking her cold hand in his and holding it to his mouth. “Rey.” He breathed, thinking frantically of how to bring her back, he would try anything. “She can’t be gone.” Priya sobbed, pacing back and forth in the ship, wiping the tears from her face. “I need everyone to leave.” Ben sniffled, never taking his eyes off his wife in front of him. Chewie started to roar in protest until Priya softly took his arm and led him away, his moans continued until the ship door closed. “Sweetheart, I’m going to try to heal you. If you can hear me in there my Rey, hang on. I’m going to save you. I’m going to fix this.” Placing his hand over her side, Ben began to channel his energy into her. He sat in silence, concentrating on bringing her blood vessels and tissue together again, healing what had been broken. He felt her insides begin to heal, life return to her, the color in her cheeks returning. He took note of how weak he was becoming, his hand began to shake violently as he held it over her. Just a few more minutes and he would be able to save her. Ben Solo’s mind raced with a thousand thoughts as his world grew dim and his life was transferred into his beloved. His first memories, Leia holding him in his arms. Han Solo showing him how to fix different ships, the countless adventures they went on together. Leaving his home for the Jedi training temple, that fateful night, when he saw a look in his Uncle’s eyes he would never forget. Meeting her for the first time, their first fight in the glade and then in the forest. The countless nights he spent thinking about where she was and how he could win her over. The day she agreed to stay with him finally, their first kiss. The first time he held her body next to his, and all the times she fell asleep in his arms. He saw it all as he faded, blissful memories he held onto. Their wedding, her coronation, the attack. The feeling of not knowing if she was alive or not, watching her eyes turn dark and her innocence lost as the dark narrowly consumed her. Her hair, her eyes, her lips. The feeling of being inside her. Having another own his soul for just those moments when he belonged to her completely and with everything he would ever be. Ben leaned forward slowly and placed a soft kiss to her pale cold lips, before pouring the last of his life into her. He felt his body start to fall towards the ground, and his eyes close. This was how we wanted to die. At peace with himself and having saved the woman he loved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leia Organa felt the moment her son was gone, the air from her lungs drawn from her chest. From across the clearing she caught the eye of her brother, who was already a step ahead of her, rushing towards the ship. Leia followed cautiously, noticing that the battle had finally ended around her. The remaining Resistance members escorting the last few men of Hux’s army into ships, she breathed a sigh of relief. At last, the battle won. She trudged through the mud and grass, making her way to the ship she saw Luke enter. Taking in the sight in front of her, Leia let out a cry. “Ben.” There was a pair of arms around her, Chewie holding her in his embrace. “She’s alive.” Luke was leaning over Rey, his hand cradling her round face. “He’s gone, Luke. My Ben.” Turning into Chewbecca, Leia sobbed, her tears wetting his coat. “Leia..I can bring him back.” Leia turned around to face her brother, immediately recognizing the meaning in his words. “Please, Leia. I have to do this.” “Luke…” The siblings stood, each knowing what needed to be done. “I need to save him, this is the only way. Let me do this for him. I know this can’t make up for what I’ve done, but he needs to know. Will you tell him how much I love him?” Leia sobbed at the thought of losing her brother, she took him in an embrace, holding onto him tightly. “I can’t lose you too.” “You won’t. I will always be with you sister.” Planting a kiss on her cheek, Luke escorted the group out of the ship one last time. Kneeling next to his nephew, he pushed back his sweaty hair from his already pale forehead. Looking up he watched as Rey breathed small spouts of air. He placed his hand over Ben’s chest, immediately seeing the little boy he once was, instead of the large and commanding man he had grown into. He saw the playful young boy, running around with Chewie, he knew even then how powerful Ben would become. Bending down, he planted a soft kiss to his nephew’s forehead and closed his eyes. He began to transfer his life and energy into him, closing his eyes and submitting to the fleeting moment. Luke embraced the tranquility that followed, he felt the pulse begin to beat once more in Ben and the blood rush through his veins. Luke smiled as he felt the energy leave his body, he nodded to himself content with the end. “Good luck, kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>General Leia Organa sat in an infirmary chair in a dark corner, the robe of her brother laid out across her lap. After the battle, she had Ben and Rey transferred to the infirmary ship immediately. Luke was gone. Leia wiped the tear that had formed in her eye as she brought the tan piece of clothing up to her nose and breathed in. Pacing back and forth from Rey and Ben’s room, she watched on as the droids and nurses tended to Rey, her small body wrapped in blankets and clean. “General, I have an update on the Empress.” Leia nodded and stood, crossing her arms in front of her, her eyes fixating on Rey. “What is it?” “The Empress is going to be okay. We’ve steadied her vitals and her heart is strong. There is something you should know, General. Something I don’t think even the Empress herself knew.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pain was gone, left in its absence a dull ache that was bearable. She was able to take a full gasp of air, filling her lungs that had felt crushed previously. She couldn’t seem to gain the strength to open her eyes just yet, she heard the voices speaking softly around her. “The Emperor got to them just in time.” “Ben, how is he?” Rey recognized the voice of Leia following an unfamiliar voice. “He’s resting General, he’s been asleep for days just like the Empress.” Ben was okay, they were alive at least. Leia was alive. Rey thought of her friends, she wondered who had won. She could tell from the smell and sounds she was in the infirmary, she wasn’t sure if they were escaping or traveling victoriously. “Thank you, that will be all.” She heard Leia and then felt a cold hand on her arm, her eyes opened slowly in response. The worried face of Leia Organa was staring off into the corner of the room, Rey studied her features carefully. Rey needed to know what happened. “Leia.” She whispered, her chest burning with the force it took to form a word. Teary and alert eyes darted down, staring back at Rey with compassion and relief. “Rey, thank the stars.” She smiled, Rey beamed up at the General, she felt different. There was something new, she couldn’t tell. A new feeling deep inside her, a second chance at life. Rey realized that she had been gone and brought back, she felt like a new person. “Where’s Ben?” She whispered, grasping onto Leia’s hand. “Resting, dear. He saved you, he got to you right in time. So much has happened sweetheart, I need you to work up your strength. We can talk later.” “No, Leia. Please. What is it?” Rey grabbed the General's hand, gripping onto it as tight as she could. Leia breathed out hesitantly, looking around the room unsure of herself. “Well sweetheart, Ben saved more than just your life when he healed you.” Rey’s eyebrow knit together confused, she searched Leia’s face, urging her to continue. “Rey, dear. It would seem you’re with child.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. It's Over Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"“You will never lose me, Rey. Share your life with me, and believe me when I say I will never stop loving you. I fell in love with a scavenger, and she will always have my heart.” "</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello friends! I cannot even fathom that we are almost done with this series, it has been such a journey that I have enjoyed every minute of! Things are winding down for our space lovers, and it's all finally coming together! I am also graduating from my Undergraduate next week, soooo relieved! Thank you to everyone who has supported me and this series, I love you so so much! As always please feel free to leave a kudos or comment, they honestly make me a better writer! There is one more chapter after this, an Epilogue, so stay tuned! Thank you and enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Pregnant? No, that's impossible.” Rey laughed in disbelief, her head shaking back and forth with a million thoughts racing through her mind. The General laid a calming hand on Rey’s shoulder, trying to soothe her. “I assure you it is quite possible dear.” “No...Leia. I was getting....preventative shots.” Rey stopped mid sentence realizing with horror her mistake. “I can’t remember the last time I had one. Things have been so busy...I think I must’ve forgotten. Oh, Leia!” Rey cried, bringing her knees to her chest and sobbing into her hands. Leia moved to sit next to her, bringing her arm around her small frame. “I know it can be scary, Rey. But you are so strong, I know you can do this.” “I never...I don’t remember my mother. I don’t know how to be a mother to this child. I can’t do this.” She sniffled, unconsciously moving a hand flat against her stomach. “Rey, look at me. You are stronger than you know. You are loving and caring, I have every confidence you will be an amazing mother. And Ben is going to be so happy, I just know it.” “Ben. Stars! What am I going to tell him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Discarding his gloves and tossing his helmet onto the nearest bench, Poe slumped down in an exhausted heap wiping the sweat from his forehead. Staring up at the ceiling, a relieved smile crossed the young pilots face. The battle was won, Leia and Luke had made it just in time to help clean up the mess he made. He was extremely grateful, maybe even sentimental. He had heard about the Emperor and Empress, he wondered how the General was holding up after losing her brother. His heart sank thinking of all of the pain she has endured, it was all his fault. Deep in thought, Poe didn’t hear the pair of boots walking up and taking a seat next to him. “Hi stranger.” He recognized that voice and immediately looked in her direction, smiling wide at the girl smiling back at him. “Serina!” Of course she would be here, she was a resistance member after all. “Hi cowboy.” She nudged him with her shoulder playfully, Poe chuckled in response. “Where was Leia keeping you hidden all this time?” “Ha! Like I’m going to reveal the location of the Resistance’s best spy. You’re funny!” The pair sat in comfortable silence, Poe folded his hands in his lap. “A damn good spy.” Shaking his head he looked at her from the corner of his eye, she was nodding to herself. “Almost. My last mission went a little sideways, I developed feelings for the target. Big mistake.” Poe raised an eyebrow, his head cocking to the side. “Oh? That’s...that’s dangerous.” Serina laughed a full chested laugh, looking around for anyone around them. “I’m sorry by the way. For all of this. I don’t know how I will ever gain anyone’s trust back. Leia probably hates me, the Resistance will probably have me exiled. And most of all I hate that my actions put so many people in danger, including you.” With somber eyes, Poe slowly looked at the women next to him, she looked lost in thought. “We all make mistakes Poe. The General knows you were only trying to help, we all wanted Rey back, you evidently more than others. Are you...do you love her?” It was Poe’s turn to let out a large laugh, grabbing his sides for support as it raked through his entire body. It felt good to laugh, he had missed this feeling. “No, no. Maybe there were feelings there at one point but, she’s where she needs to be. And so am I.” Content with his answer, Serina stood to her feet and moved in front of Poe, sliding a hand down the side of his face. “Good luck, cowboy.” Leaning forward, Serina brought her lips to Poe’s, letting the kiss linger for some time, enjoying the feeling of his soft full mouth on hers again. When she finally pulled away, he began to protest, pulling her hand back towards him to spin her body around. “Where can I find you?” “You’ll find a way. See you around, Poe.” With one last kiss, she was gone. Poe watched with a dizzy head as she left, her full hips swaying back and forth. She wasn’t getting away this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Priya looked on as a small Akia slept peacefully in her bunk, her white hair splayed out around her face. She felt extreme guilt for what had happened to Rey, not being there to protect her and in the process almost losing both the Emperor and Empress. She thought momentarily about the loss of Luke Skywalker, her teacher once upon a time. She felt herself start to cry for him, even though she hadn’t known him well, she knew the hurt this loss must have on Ben and Rey. Scooting her body closer to Akia’s she gently placed her arm around her and hugged her tightly, willing the thought of losing the small child out of her mind. The first thing she would do when things returned to normal would be to formally adopt Akia, to give her a home. She knew of the power and strength that was inside her, and looked forward to teaching her all she could. She watched with adoration Akia’s tiny fingers clinging to her arm and hugging her tightly, a small smile crossed her face in deep sleep. In that moment a new purpose burned within Priya, she would do anything to protect this child. She would die for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben Solo opened his eyes cautiously, the light from the infirmary room nearly blinded him and caused him to pull the blanket over his face with a groan. He took a second to allow himself to wake up before slowly sitting up and moving his legs over the edge of the infirmary bed. “Rey.” He breathed, he could sense her near, she was in distress. Carefully, he stood, taking a moment to gain his balance and taking a deep breath. He was incredibly weak, and felt the room spin around him. With a deep sigh, he sat back down and rubbed the stubble on his chin. Bringing the blanket closer to his bare chest, Ben sent out feelers for his wife and closed his eyes in concentration. “I’m alright, Ben. We’re okay.” He sighed at hearing her voice, she sounded tired and deflated. He yearned to see her, to hold her. The last image of her in his head she was lifeless and pale, her skin cool. Willing the thought out of his mind, he tried standing one more time. This time his long legs stood tall and the room stood still, with a sigh of relief, Ben wrapped the blanket around himself more and started down the hallway in search of his wife. “Ben.” Leia stood once he entered the room, she had been sitting in a chair close to the infirmary bed where Rey had now fallen asleep, her hair pushed away from her face. He gazed at her lovingly, studying the soft movement of her chest rising up and down with life. A soft cry escaped him, and he unbecomingly covered his mouth with his hand. “Ben, she just fell back asleep. I’m afraid she’s had a rather difficult morning. Why don’t you sit with her and be here when she wakes up?” Moving from her chair, Ben took his mothers hand causing her eyes to go wide with shock. “Leia...mom. I don’t know what to say, I…” Leia Organa placed a cool hand on her son's warm cheek, catching the tears that started to stream down. “We have plenty of time to talk later. Sit with her, be with your wife.” Ben nodded with a sniffle and placed his large hand over hers, the pair stood motionless for some time feeding off each other's energy. “I’ll just be down the hall if you need me.” Smiling at her son, Leia turned to get one last look at Rey and left the room, the door whooshing shut behind her. With trembling hands, Ben quietly made his way over to the chair next to his wife’s bed. He sat cautiously, taking a moment to study the soft features of her face. There were a few bruises on her tan skin, but she was alive and breathing. He wiped the tears threatening to spill from his eyes, and leaned down reverently placing a kiss to her hand. He would never let go of her again, he never wished to be parted from her ever. The threat of exhaustion caused him to lean back in the large chair. He held her hand close to him while he slept, he needed to feel the pulse in her wrist at all times. He needed to know that she really was alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rousing from a short but much needed nap, Rey moved her head to the side to see the giant man sleeping in the chair next to her bed. Her hand grasped firmly by his large one, she smiled at the sight and stroked his knuckles with her thumb. She watched as his large dark eyes opened slowly and the smile that spread across his face when he saw she was awake finally. “Ben.” She breathed, her emotions overwhelming her at once. “Rey.” He was next to her in a flash, she moved over on the small bed so he could lay on his side, she winced slightly as she readjusted her blanket so he could move underneath. His hand found its way to her hair, playing softly with the dark strands and pushing them away from her face. “I love you so much.” He leaned forward slowly, his full lips planting a soft kiss to her smooth forehead. “You saved us.” Closing her eyes, Rey tugged him closer, needing to feel his body heat against her. “I had to. I couldn’t live a life without you. Even if that meant giving up my own, you are my stars and my moon, Rey.” The couple shared a brief chase kiss, Rey’s mind racing with how to tell her husband that she was expecting, worried with how he was going to handle the news. “Ben.” She sat up straight, leaning against the wall to support herself. She looked beautiful in her white nightgown, Ben tried not to stare at her breasts that were now at his eye level. In a steady movement he sat up across from her, bringing her hand once again to his mouth, kissing it tenderly. “Ben, there’s something you should know. I don’t know quite how to tell you.” Tears started to spill from Rey’s eyes, she pushed them away with her free hand. “Before I tell you, I need you to remember how much I love you.” “Are you hurt, Rey? What’s going on?” The alarm in his voice was not unexpected. “Darling. You know as well as I that things back home have been busy. There is something that I have forgotten about and now well…” There was a small noise as the automatic doors opened and nurses bustled about the room. “Empress, how are you? We need to take some vitals.” “Can it wait, please?” Rey stuttered, she was right in the middle of breaking what might be the most important news to her spouse, now was not a great time. “I apologize, Empress. This needs to be done now.” They began poking her with needles and taking her vitals, a helpless Ben looked on, she could feel his curious energy through the force. He was trying to decipher what his wife was trying to tell him, he was unable to figure anything out. “Emperor, you should also be in bed. You are not strong enough to be up and walking around.” The nurse fidgeted with Rey’s IV before turning to the large man who was unknowingly shooting daggers at her. “How much longer do you think this will take?” He grunted, growing impatient at regaining privacy with his wife. The nurses hurried faster, Rey shot her husband a quick smile and shook her head. “How is the pain today, Empress?” They began taking notes on a datapad, finishing their tasks they came in for. “About a four, nothing I can’t handle. Just uncomfortable more than anything, is everything alright?” “Oh yes, ma’am. Heart rate is strong and vitals look great. More rest please.” With one last nod from both Rey and the small nurse, the couple was alone again. Moving cautiously as to not tangle her IV, Rey slipped into her husband’s lap, pushing her hand into his long hair. “Ben. I have something to tell you but before I do, I need you to know something. These last few days without you have been pure agony, I thought my heart was going to give out when I saw you for the first time on the battlefield. I never want us to be separated ever again, even if it’s just for a night. I don’t think...I don’t think I’m strong enough to be without you.” She placed her forehead against his, taking a moment to close her eyes and enjoy their closeness. Taking his large hand from around her waist, she laid it flat against her abdomen. “We are not strong enough to be without you.” She emphasized the first word, staring into his eyes with intent. Ben Solo was a smart man, call it shock, or maybe the fluids pumped into him in the infirmary but it took him a minute to realize the meaning behind his wife’s words and the placement of her hand over his on her stomach. “We?” He repeated as almost a whisper, he looked down between them and then back up again. “Ben, we’re having a baby.” Rey gasped, tears streaming down her face as she frantically searched his face for an indication of his feelings. “I’m pregnant.” She laughed, her bottom lip quivering as she inhaled deeply. “I’m going to be a father.” Ben’s voice was monotone, his chest rose and fell dramatically, until finally he looked up at his wife, his eyes full of tears. “We’re having a baby!” He shouted, a wide goofy smile plastered on his face. Rey nodded with relief, she touched her abdomen again, Ben’s hand still flat against it. “Are you sure?” He inquired, moving off the chair so she was standing and he was kneeling in front of her. His face almost pressed against her stomach, he used both hands now to feel the smooth skin that covered it. “Yes, Ben. We’re going to be parents. A little Prince or Princess.” Pushing her hands through his hair, Ben let out a cry, he hugged her body close to him. “Darling. Are you happy?” “Yes, sweetheart. This is one of the happiest...happiest days of my life.” He stood and the couple embraced, Ben’s lips eagerly searched hers and they kissed deeply. He pulled away slowly from their kiss, his eyes filled with a thousand emotions. “What if I’m not a good father, Rey? I don’t know...I mean my dad was...what if I don’t know how?” A look of genuine concern flashed across his handsome face and Rey smiled, wiping the tears from his cheeks. “Impossible. We have each other now. If nothing else, this child will have two parents not only in love, but two parents who love it unconditionally. We will never leave or abandon this child, we will try everyday to be the best parents we can. I have seen you with Akia, Ben. I know you will be a wonderful dad, think of everything you will be able to teach them.” “Promise me one thing. We will be present always. No leaving the child home with nannies, wherever we go they come too.” The request was strange but not unwarranted from General Organa’s son. “We both know what it is like to grow up with an absent parent, our child will never have to feel that kind of loneliness. I promise.” She kissed his worried mouth until it began to relax. “Who have you told?” “Just Leia. She is very excited about being a grandmother, and I will be very happy to have her guidance. There’s something else I need to tell you though darling, you might want to sit down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting outside the infirmary in the large Resistance ship, Leia Organa beamed over the news over her first grandchild. She wished dearly that her brother was here, he would have loved to see the Skywalker and Solo lined continued. She had left the task of breaking that news to Rey, who would no doubtably do it with care and serenity. There was a shift in the seat next to her, she looked up with tired eyes to see the face of Poe Dameron. He looked beaten and older, his face scuffed with dirt and his hair a mess. “General.” She smiled at him, shaking her head in disbelief. “Poe, it’s been a while.” She patted his knee gently, she was shocked to see the man in front of her completely break down, his head falling into his lap. “I failed you Leia, I’m so sorry. I know how much you must hate me but just know, no one hates me as much as I hate myself right now. I was stupid and reckless, I put so many lives in danger. I cost you your brother, I don’t know...how to make it up to you. Please forgive me.” Leia’s mouth dropped open and a surprise laugh filled the air between the pair. “You know what Poe? You were stupid and reckless. But so was I at your age. We all make mistakes, do stupid things that we think are right. I know your intentions were good, but things got a little too serious too fast. Bit off a little more than you could chew, eh? You weren’t responsible for Luke, he made his own decision. His decision was his last act of love and sacrifice, I hope you will learn a thing or two from this. Of course you’re forgiven Poe, just don’t do something so stupid ever again.” She placed a calming hand on the young pilots back, trying to soothe his exhausted cries. “Thank you Leia. I want to come back home.” He exhaled, nodding reverently. “You always have a home with us Poe, wherever home is now.” The two shared a satisfied and relieved laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke.” Ben rubbed his face after receiving the news from his wife, he knew something was wrong. He could feel it within Leia, although her joy from hearing about the baby was there, she was also mourning her brother. “The ultimate act of love. He sacrificed himself for me.” “He believed in you Ben. He loved you so much. He only wanted to see you happy, to see the light in your eyes again.” Rey gently traced the fine lines on his face, she let her small finger trail down his long narrow nose. “I’ve changed, Rey. I no longer feel hate or anger, I just want peace. I have been angry for so long, I’ve accepted the things I cannot change, I want it to be over.” He rested his head against her shoulder, the two sat in silence while Rey contemplated his words, he felt the immense grief for his Uncle overcome him. “I’ve been turning for quite some time. Come to think of it, as soon as you arrived I started to feel different. I started to feel...hope.” He was whispering against her body, his arms cradling her waist slowly moving circles on her abdomen with his thumb. “The darkness overtook me for a while, Ben. I let hate and fear rule me. But I never completely turned. Looking back on all of the visions and dreams I’ve had, I believe this baby has kept me afloat. They are the light that has always been inside me.” Ben looked up at his wife while she spoke, tears streaming down both of their faces. “It’s our love, Rey. Love is stronger than hate.” She smiled at him softly and brought their lips together, relishing in the comfort his kiss always brought. “Oh Ben, darling. Where do we go from here?” “I don’t care. As long as I have my wife and child, I am a happy man.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two weeks later, Ben stood with his back to a large meeting room. With his hands behind his back calmly, he looked out over the city, seeing life all around him made his heart swell. His wife was healthy, he was alive, and now he was waiting for his mother and other Resistance officials to sign a treaty. Ben was relieved to be back at the palace, the StarStream base welcomed the Resistance and Republic members, he still felt weary having so many of them under his roof. Leia was the first to enter the room, she gazed at the back of her only child, her son. He reminded her so much of Han, his seriousness and passion for life mixed to create a healthy combination. Clearing her throat, she stood in the center of the room with her hands folded in front of her. “Mother.” A surprised Ben turned around and made his way to her, he bent down slightly and offered a tender kiss to her check. The look of surprise on her face worried him, until she offered a small genuine smile. “How do you like your quarters?” He motioned for her to sit down, he took the seat at the head of the table adjacent to her. “Oh Ben, they’re lovely. I’ve been visiting the garden often. Rey likes to take walks together there.” She smiled mentioning the girls name, recalling the fond memories they shared. “She is especially grateful to have you here, thank you for all of your help.” He nodded, in a bold move, Leia Organa moved her hand across the table to cover her sons. “Ben. I have never told you how proud I am of you. I’m sorry I never told you enough as a child.” Ben Solo stared back at his mother, tears forming in his large dark eyes. “That’s the past, I believe we should leave it there. Focus on moving forward.” Leia smiled at his remarks and patted his hand, other members of the council started to filter into the room, filling it with sound and life. Taking their seats all eyes turned to Leia and her son, looking towards them for guidance. “Thank you all for being here today. As the former leader of the First Order, I would first and foremost like to offer my condolences and apology for all of the harm done and lives lost over the last few years. I know I can only speak for myself when I say, I have learned from my mistakes and have grown from them. I wish to look to the future, to move us into a time of peace, prosperity and opportunity. I have drafted a peace treaty, I would like you all to review before moving forward. After talking with my mother, we have agreed that Senators from each group of individuals would be wise. We wish to work together, taking into consideration the voices of all the people, not only the privileged. Please take some time to review this treaty, we will reconvene in a few weeks.” Hushed murmurs and nods circled the room, all eyes focused on General Leia Organa. To Ben’s surprise his mother rose to her feet, clearing her throat and looking around at the faces gazing upon her. “My son is right, for far too long we have been fighting each other. Believing the other is wrong, fighting for what we believe is right. My son, with his wife, will remain on StarSteam to rule together. He is after all royalty. On his mother’s side.” She added, gaining a fit of laughter from around the room. “He will continue to oversee the prosperity and development of this planet, and will remain Emperor. His responsibilities will also include being a Senator, as many of you will become. As he said we are looking forward, not backwards. The mistakes of his past are not forgotten, but are forgiven. I will not tolerate resentment or hatred towards each other. We are all guilty of making wrong turns. StarStream will serve as a home to all, and the capital of this new allegiance. Inclusivity will be our domain, a place for everyone to feel safe and at home. Any objections?” The room was dead silent as the Princess finished her statement, Ben looked on with immense admiration. “Prosperity for all.” A voice from the end of the table muttered, the room began to buzz with excitement as faces widened with smiles. “Prosperity for all!” More voices rang out, one after the other. “Prosperity for all.” Ben repeated looking at his mother, who nodded slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey placed her hand over her abdomen that had slightly started to protrude outwards. Closing her eyes and channeling the force, she could already feel the child’s signature, it was strong and blossoming. “So strong, my little scavenger.” Rey cooed as she smiled to herself, she was thankful for the silk dress cool against her skin, the only comfort she had during her early stages of pregnancy. The doors to her office opened quietly, and a small Akia peeked her head inside to check in on Rey. “What’re you doing in here darling? Where’s your mama?” Rey scooped the child up in her arms, holding her tightly. “We’re playing a game, she is the seeker. I came in here to hide.” Akia giggled as Rey tickled her sides, wiggling widely in her arms. “Found you!” Priya burst through the office doors, making Akia squeal and run into the arms of the tall women. “Empress. So sorry to bother you!” Priya smiled, placing the small child on her hip. “I’m glad to accept visitors anytime, have you seen my husband by chance?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did I know I would find you here?” Rey entered the great throne room, watching her husband deep in thought sitting on his throne. “Sweetheart.” He waved her towards him, picking up her long dress she made her way to him, abandoning her own throne for his lap. “How are my girls?” He held his wife close to him, burying his nose in her hair. “You don’t know it’s a girl, darling.” “Oh yes, I do. I sense it.” He grinned, leaning down to kiss her sweetly. “What’re you thinking about?” She tangled her fingers in his hair, he chuckled to himself. “You. Mainly how far you’ve come, from scavenger to Empress. You never cease to amaze me. I can’t help but feel an amount of guilt for all of the pain I have put you through. I made you lose yourself for a time, I’m so sorry.” The couple sat in silence while Rey considered his words, she stroked his hair tenderly. “I did lose myself for a while, but I was able to find my way back. Thanks to you. When I decided to join you after defeating Snoke, I never imagined this would be our future, I was terrified and afraid. But I knew there was always light inside of you, you have changed so much. You have grown so much, darling. Our love has grown so much. I am only frightened now of losing you, I couldn’t bear it.” Rey leaned against him, his arms grew tighter around him. “You will never lose me, Rey. Share your life with me, and believe me when I say I will never stop loving you. I fell in love with a scavenger, and she will always have my heart.” “I love you Ben Solo.” “Sweetheart, I know.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Epilogue-Grand Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>""We will teach our children love and strength, compassion for others. We can show them there is no power behind hatred, and there is light in forgiveness. I will teach her all of these things, just as you taught me.”"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my stars! I can't believe this is the last chapter, I am so sad! I have loved every second of writing this fanfic, just as I pray you have enjoyed reading it! The Reylo and dyad dynamic has literally consumed my thoughts for so long, and I feel so fortunate that I was able to tell a version of their story, and have been able to publish this. I hope I have done you guys proud and you continue to love our space babies as much as I do! I am not sure what the future holds for me at the moment, I graduated college on Saturday and have been looking into making writing my career! Thank you for all your continued support and sweet comments, please as always feel free to leave some words or a kudos for me, these make my day! I hope you enjoy the ending to our story, although somehow it feels like just the beginning. Thank you so so much! Joie De Vivre!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Five Years Later</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey Solo stood with her hand over her round pregnant belly, she softly played with the fabric of her dress while watching the scene unfold in front of her. A small dark haired child sprinted around the room, laughter filling the air. “Hana!” Rey called out to her daughter, causing the girl to stop in her tracks, her long black hair falling around her face. “Mama?” She called, a wide smile spread across her long face, her fathers features already so prominent in her. Rey motioned with her free hand for the girl to come over to where she was standing at the edge of the training mat. “Are you including the other children in your game, darling?” Once the child had skipped over to her mother, she rested her head against her pregnant belly. “Yes, mama. Just like you told me, I’m helping them. Akia is helping too!” Hana jumped up and down with the abundance of childhood energy she had. A much taller Akia ran up to the mother daughter pair and snaked an arm around Rey’s growing waist. “Auntie Rey, we were just teaching them about balance. Hana already is so great at channeling the force.” Rey smoothed down Akia’s short white hair, she watched lovingly as the force sensitive children in front of her laughed with excitement as their objects lifted slowly off the ground. A stone faced Priya stood in the front of the large training room, spinning a staff nonchalantly in her hand. “Alright then, go on and join the rest of the group. And Hana? Please behave, darling.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Senator Solo returned from his trip exhausted, although StarStream was the capital of the New Allegiance, he often traveled off planet for diplomatic visits. Unclipping his cape, Ben ran a gloved hand through his thick hair, his eyes begging for a quick sleep. He longed to see his wife and child first, their signatures strong and happy throughout the force. Taking the shortcut, he bounced down the stairs into the garden, searching for his wife knowing she would be there. Standing in front of him when he opened the door, with her back turned towards him, he watched her cut roses from a bush and bring them to her nose. Her long wavy hair was cascading down her back, he watched as she took the rose and tucked it behind her ear. Turning to the side, Ben grinned at her side profile, her free hand resting on her large belly. Leaning against the wall, he watched with adoration as she hummed, admiring her flowers. “You are so beautiful.” Rey jumped at his words, clutching her chest when she saw her husband. “Ben! Oh my, stars. You scared me.” There was a soft smile playing on her lips at the sight of her husband after a few days gone. “I thought we agreed on going everywhere together.” He stalked closer and she wound her hands behind his neck. “Rey, sweetheart. I’m afraid you cannot travel in your condition.” He smirked, resting his hand over hers gently. “I missed you too much.” She looked up with longing at her husband, he was already looking at her, his eyes soft. “Kiss me.” He leaned in towards her, his lips hovering over her own. Standing on her toes, Rey pulled him by the neck closer to her, until a throat being cleared next to them caught their attention. They sprung away from each other like shamed teenagers. “I'm so sorry, excuse me.” Leia laughed covering her eyes, Rey giggled into Ben’s chest who was mortified of having been caught. “Leia, I forgot I called you down here. I’m so sorry.” “Don’t be sorry dear. I remember the reunion when Han would come back from trips. We’ll meet up later.” She winked and turned the other direction, admiring the flowers on her way out. “Gross.” Ben shook his head in disgust at his mothers words. “Where’s Hana?” He asked to distract himself, taking a strand of Rey’s hair in between his fingers and twirling it. “She is training with Priya. We’ve got about ten minutes until she’s done. She’s missed her dad terribly.” Rey slid her hands up his tunic, warming them against his skin. “Come here.” Grabbing her hand and with one last look around, Ben stalked them both across the garden and into the secret stairwell, closing and locking the door behind him. “What are you…” Before she could finish, Ben had placed her on a stair step in front of him, his mouth quickly found hers in the dim light. Their soft moans mixed together with their quickened breathing, Ben moved down to suck on her neck hard, feeling her body push more into his in response. “Ben…” She breathed hard, her hands twisted in his hair pulling it lightly. Keeping his mouth on her neck, licking and biting, Ben slowly undid the laces on her dress keeping her breasts covered. Due to the pregnancy, they had become larger than normal, each time Ben saw them in the flesh he would stop to stare. When he finally freed them, he ran a large hand over each, pawing them gently. Rey winced in a mixture of pleasure and sensitivity, he looked up from the bottom step kissing her deeply. Taking her nipple into her mouth, he licked gently, dating his tongue back and forth. Rey moaned, melting into his touch, his free hand reached up to tug on the other nipple. He had made her orgasm this way before, and he aimed to have a repeat here during their stairwell rendezvous. Rey pulled him closer, chanting his name over and over again like a sacred prayer, until she felt her walls tighten due to the pure ecstasy and feeling of his tongue on her nipple. A small but powerful orgasm overtook her and her small body trembled against his study stature, he smiled into her neck in satisfaction. Bringing her face to his to kiss her deeply, his tongue exploring her mouth. He stopped suddenly, Rey continued panting and reeling from her the wonderful orgasm she just had. Ben’s face turned stone cold, his eyes wide. “It’s Hana.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside the StarStream palace, Chewbacca boarded the Millennium Falcon, he patiently waited for Poe to join him in the cockpit. “I told you to drop me off, you’re not coming with me!” An agitated Serina shouted, jabbing a long finger into Poe Dameron’s chest. “To hell I am. You think I’m just going to drop you off and let you go into a hotspot without some kind of protection? You’re insane.” He pushed her finger out of his way and continued towards the cockpit, she stayed hot on his heels. “Insane? Did you just call me crazy, you’ve got some nerve cowboy!” She yelled after him, grabbing him by the arm and spinning him around. “Yes, I did. You’re crazy, absolutely crazy.” A shocked gasp escaped her as her hand flew across his face in a loud slap. The room was silent, they could hear their own heartbeats in their ears. Poe’s eye’s grew large and wild, he stood in disbelief. A smirk crossed his face, as he reached out grabbing Serina by her neck and pulled her to him. His mouth crushed against hers as she fervently returned the kiss. The pair stumbled backwards into a small room, and Chewie settled into his pilot chair, it would be awhile before they took off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hana Solo tried her hardest to concentrate while Priya spoke in front of the training room, she bounced her small leg with excitement as she traced her fathers signature inside the palace. She longed to see him after him being away, he had promised to train with her. She sensed her mother near too, since the pregnancy Rey had noticed the extra attachment from Hana. Everywhere she went, Hana would most likely be following close behind. Deep in thought, Hana hadn’t noticed the children being dismissed for the day. She watched absentmindedly as Priya took Akia in her arms, softly kissing the top of her head. Springing to her feet, Hana scurried to locate her parents, she let their signatures call out to her. Running as fast as she could down the long corridors, diplomats and other senators watched on in amusement as the wild child ran, her dark hair flowing behind her. She stopped suddenly, a feeling deep inside of her shifting. At the end of a long hallway, a pair of double doors calling out to her. Standing motionless, she closed her eyes to feel out the force. There was a powerful pull, calling her to the unknown. Taking cautious small steps, Hana made her way down the corridor her hand clutched in a fist at her side. She felt a feeling in her core she had never felt before, a pooling in her insides that excited her and terrified her. Her small hand finally rested on the doorknob, she inhaled a deep breath as she went to open the door. “Hana!” As if she had been caught in the act, her hand quickly retreated and flew to her side. Ben and Rey Solo came sprinting down the hall, the pair collectively taking a moment to catch their breath before turning their focus to their daughter. A pregnant Rey clutched her stomach as she relaxed against the wall. “Hana, what are you doing over here?” Ben sunk to her eye level, crouched down he looked even more massive. “The door.” His daughter pointed behind her, her eyes still wide and fascinated. “Sweetheart listen. There are some places in the palace you don’t need to be in, the room behind those doors is not for your eyes. Not for anyone to see, that’s why it is hidden. Please Hana, I promise I will explain when you are older but for now, you are not allowed in here. Okay?” Ben Solo watched his daughter bob her head up and down in understanding, he took her quickly into his large arms and hugged her tightly. Keeping her rested on his hip, he stood up and turned towards his wife. Rey came closer, planting a soft kiss to the side of Hana’s face. “We love you so much darling. Never, ever forget that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night in their quarters, a nervous Rey brushed her long hair at her vanity, she set the brush down with a soft sigh. Standing over their bed, an exhausted Ben took note and immediately sent out feelers, curious to her discomfort. “Somethings wrong.” He stated, pulling the covers back and sitting on the edge of the bed. Rey sighed deeply again, absentmindedly stroking her belly, all thoughts consumed on her oldest child. “It’s Hana. Ben, she was being called to that room. I worry about her, she is already so strong. The secrets that lie there, the dark clouds of our past. We have to wait until she is older, she needs to understand.” “I will ensure she can’t get into the room, sweetheart. But look at me please.” Moving across the room, Ben Solo crouched in front of his wife, just as he had done with his daughter earlier. He grabbed both of her hands and brought them to his lips. “She will not make the same mistakes we did. She has parents who love her, and will keep her in the light. We will teach our children love and strength, compassion for others. We can show them there is no power behind hatred, and there is light in forgiveness. I will teach her all of these things, just as you taught me.” Placing his hand on her round cheek, a few tears fell from Rey’s soft eyes. “I love you Ben, never doubt that. I wish I could go back to that day and take your hand again just to relieve the feeling of falling in love. I love you so much.” The couple shared a deep passionate kiss, their mouths crushing together and then pulling apart momentarily. “I know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Under the cover of the night, Ben Solo creeped down a long cold hallway. With a pair of keys in his hand, he reached up and religiously locked the handles. Taking one last look at the wooden doors, he smiled to himself, a sense of pride that came with all he had overcome. His wife’s face in his mind, his heart swelled with love, as he left a part of his past behind. Locked away behind a pair of double doors, in a small vault lay two red lightsabers, and the mask of Kylo Ren. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first official published Reylo fanfic and I am so excited to finally share it! Please let me know your thoughts and leave a Kudos if you're feelin spunky. Without further ado here is my own personal garbage fire that is The Mask You Wear. I plan on publishing more chapters if it does well so...:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>